


Steven Universe Stories

by DashChan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Random - Freeform, Romance, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 63,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashChan/pseuds/DashChan
Summary: A book of Steven Universe stories and one-shots. This is either romance, fluff or something random for fun.





	1. Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> An important note is that some one-shots I'll include the summary at the beginning. They will be italicized at the beginning of the chap.  
Also, some one-shots will have fluff, others romance or just a general short story. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mother's Day and Steven has a surprise for all of his moms.

**Normal POV:**

The gleaming sun rose above the horizon, its rays of resplendent light seemed to brighten up the world. The shiny beams of light passed through a prism of glass, seemingly landing on a small sleeping form. That was, until it began rouse itself.

Steven opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light as he pushed himself up from his bed.

"It's morning already?" He sleepily rubbed his eyes as he glanced out his bedroom window. That's when realization dawned upon him like bricks. He could not forget something important. Today was a special day!

And it wasn't just any day, it was none other than Mother's Day!

Pushing himself out from his bed, he made be-line for the bathroom as he stood in front of the mirror. He pushed himself up upon his tippy toes so he could see his stomach in the mirror as he lifted up his shirt, exposing the Rose Quartz gem in his naval.

"Happy Mother's Day!" He exclaimed, grinning widely. Of course, there was no response from his gem as Steven had expected. He let out a sigh, setting himself back down.

What was the point of doing this anyway? His mom was gone and it was only him now, and now this gem was also his.

"I guess I'll go out if the Gems aren't here," Steven poked his head out from the bathroom. His thoughts were confirmed as he was met with the morning silence of the house. Usually the Gems would be up in the morning, but they weren't.

Steven shrugged. Maybe they were on a mission or something?

The boy decided to occupy himself by eating a bowl of cereal and getting cleanly dressed.

He rushed out from the house, bouncing with anticipation and excitement. He was literally scattering across the beach sand as he made his way into town. He said hi to Peedee as he passed him by, strolling down the boardwalk.

The sunshine was warm again this skin, and the sky was bright azure blue with a few fluffy clouds skittering abroad.

Today was sure a beautiful day.

Steven froze suddenly, stopping in his tracks as he noticed some little boy that was younger than him who ran up to hug his mom.

"Wove you mommy!"

"I love you too sweetie." The two were hugging as the little boy giggled. That's when Steven realized that he could see people out with their moms. Many of them were either handing their moms flowers, drawings they did themselves, note cards saying how much they loved them along with many hugs.

Steven's hand instinctively clutched onto his shirt just right above his gem. He could see everyone out here all with their moms and appreciating them, however, he didn't have his mom. His hand clutched tighter onto his shirt as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

Sometimes he actually wished that his mom would exist with him, just so he could be like a normal kid. Heck, he never asked to live like this and most definitely didn't ask to exist.

"Steven Universe?" A voice snapped the curly haired boy out from his dark and penetrating thoughts. The boy recognized the tall and political figure.

"Mayor Dewey?"

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" The mayor glanced down at him.

"I don't know," Steven shrugged nonchalantly.

"Today is Mother's Day. Shouldn't you be with your moms?"

"My moms?" Steven raised an eyebrow with a perplexed expression.

"Yeah, those Gems you know?" Mayor Dewey emphasized. "Your Guardians, they aren't your sisters right?"

That's when a light bulb exploded inside of Steven's mind.

"You okay?" Mayor Dewey frowned, placing a hand upon Steven's shoulder as the boy was suddenly unresponsive with a blank expression plastered upon his face. "I can call a doctor if you're not feeling-"

"Thank you Mayor Dewey!" Steven exclaimed, surprising the mayor as he hugged him. "I know what to do for the Gems for Mother's Day!"

With that, Steven sprinted down the boardwalk as he clenched his hands excitedly. He now knew what he could do!

"Well, glad that went well," the mayor chuckled to himself before returning back to his political business.

Steven had practically barged straight into a store as the desk clerk jumped completely startled.

"Can I get two Mother's Day cards?" Steven was bouncing upon his heels as the clerk chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Sure you can," the young woman smiled. "Everything here is buy one get one free."

"Really?" Steven's eyes widened.

"Yes," the store clerk nodded her head. "Why not? Today is Mother's Day after all."

"Thank you!" Stars appeared in Steven's eyes. He took out some money from his pocket, placing two dollar bills upon the counter. "I'll take two Mother's Day cards with some stickers."

The clerk nodded taking the money as Steven bounded towards the shelves of cards.

There was a small little table with a bucket full of colored pencils, markers and pens along with decorative stickers.

Steven selected a lime green card and a blue one as well. He figured that he should do something for Peridot and Lapis as well. Grasping a big black marker the boy began to scribble words upon both cards.

"This will be perfect! They'll love this!" He folded and sealed the lime green with a bold yellow star sticker, and for the blue card he sealed it with a liquid heart shaped sticker. Once he was finished, he bolted out from the store in such speed, not even bothering to slow down as he rushed back towards his house to warp to the barn.

Giggling, Steven sauntered his way through the low fields of crops. He stopped in front of the barn door as he slowly knocked.

"Who's there? We're in the middle of meep-morps you clod-" a voice hissed from inside the barn.

The barn door opened revealing Lapis who pulled it open. Peri's annoyed expression immediately dissipated as her floating metal instruments fell to the floor with a loud- CLANK

"Steven!" Lapis gasped, hugging him. The boy tried his hardest to not reveal the cards that he held behind his back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by to visit?" Peridot questioned. "Did you miss us?"

"I did," Steven nodded his head. "But today is Mother's Day and I thought that I'd give you two something."

"Mother's Day?" Peridot quizzically tilted her head in confusion. "Is that another Earth ritual?"

"What is that?" Lapis blinked in confusion as well.

"Well, Mother's Day is the day you show appreciation to your mom and how much she's loved."

"Oh..." Lapis deadpanned. Of course the two gems had figured out what moms were.

"Why are you getting us something, Steven? Lapis and I are not your mom, generically speaking," Peridot said.

"You both may not actually be my mom," Steven responded, smiling softly. "But that doesn't mean that you don't have to be. You've always been like a mom to me. You're both my moms." The boy moved his hands from behind his back as he handed Lapis the blue card and Peridot the lime green one.

"The truth is, you both mean so much to me and are like my moms," Steven said sincerely.

"Awww, Steven," Lapis grinned at him.

"If you keep talking like that I will cry," Peridot wiped at her eyes for added emphasis.

"You should open the cards and read them," Steven pointed.

"All right," Lapis opened hers first.

"And you can read it out loud," Steven added, leaning himself forward excitedly.

Lapis nodded her head as she cleared her throat. "To the best mom who came around to me. As someone that I can all my 'Beach Summer Fun Buddy' forever."

And at the bottom of the card, Steven had signed his name. 'Love, your Beach Summer Fun Buddy, Steven.'

"Awww, Steven!" The blue gem wrapped the boy up into a graceful hug. "You actually did this for me?"

"Yeah!" Steven hugged her back. "You're the best mom I could ever ask for. I love you." They pulled apart as Steven turned to face Peridot. "Now it's your turn, Peridot! You should read yours!"

"Okay," the green pulled off the star sticker as she read the word written upon her card. "To the best mom fallen from the stars." She began to choke with emotion as tears cascaded down her face.

"You.... you pebble!"

Steven giggled, throwing his arms around Peridot to hug her. "You're the best mom ever!"

"This weird feeling.... you're making me feel weird.....you... clod!"

* * *

**(Like this scene and part of this comic here. Except Peridot has no limb enhancers in the story. This comic belongs to Zenox-furry-man)**

* * *

  
"I love you too," Steven hugged her tighter. "You're both the best moms that I could ever have." Steven managed to pull Lapis into the hug as well.

"Wow, thanks," Peridot murmured.

"You're welcome!" Steven benevolently beamed.

He continued to hug them for quite awhile, before they each pulled apart.

"Aren't you going to do something for the other Gems as well?" Lapis inquired.

"Yep!" Steven nodded his head. "I'll go do it right now! I'll see you two later! Love you!" Steven waved before rushing out of the barn and back towards the warp pad.

"I actually like how he thought of us as his moms," Peridot glanced up at Lapis, as the small gem clutched her card to her chest.

"Yeah, me too," Lapis smiled. There was no denying it, this actually made her feel special.

"I'm adding this gift card to my collection of meep morps," Peridot turned herself around.

"Me too," Lapis added with a grin as she followed behind Peridot.

* * *

**Meanwhile.... back in Beach City**

* * *

Steven barreled straight back into the same store that he had entered earlier.

"You're back again?" The clerk noticed the same boy from before as his eyes were directed towards the large rows of flowers and bouquets that decorated the countertops.

The boy plucked three pink roses that each had different colored ribbons tied around it. One ribbon was purple, another light blue and the other was striped blue and red.

Steven paid for the three flowers, only needing to pay for two them as it was buy one get one free.

"Thank you once again!" And the boy disappeared out from the store in a flash.

"Wow," the clerk woman rested herself against the front counter. "How many moms does that boy even have?"

The sound of the front screen door slamming open surprised the three Gems in the house as they had recently returned from a mission just a few minutes ago. Garnet and Amethyst were both resting upon the couch while Pearl told besides them.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" Steven rushed towards them as he held out the three roses.

"Steven?" Pearl blinked as the boy handed her a pink rose with a blue ribbon tied around it. He handed Amethyst the one with the purple ribbon and also handed Garnet the one that was wrapped with a blue and red striped ribbon. "What's this for?" Pearl asked.

"It's Mother's Day!" Steven chirped, climbing to sit upon the couch between Garnet and Amethyst.

"Even though Rose Quartz is my real mom. You three are also my moms! You've always been here to help raise me or take care of me as I've known you all for my entire life. You've all kept me company and you've always been there for me just like true moms would. I just want you all to know how much I love and appreciate you all. You're the best moms that I could ever ask for!" Stars appeared in Steven's eyes as he suddenly blushed like an innocent and shy child.

"Awww, Steven!" Pearl gushed happily as tears appeared in her eyes. The boy could see the Gems' happy expressions as they blushed, admiring the roses that he gave them. "That's so sweet of you."

"Thanks dude!" Amethyst grinned.

"That's our Cutie-pie," Garnet ruffled Steven's curls as the boy giggled.

"I love you guys," he said softly, blushing cutely as the Gems each surrounded him in one big hug as they embraced him.

"We love you too, Steven."

"Yeah dude!"

"We love you more anything." And truth be told, Steven had the BEST moms in the world! More than he could ever ask for.


	2. The Heart of the Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven X Connie One-shot. Steven and Connie spend some time together, and Steven musters up the courage to express his feelings towards her.

It was another regular day in Beach City as Steven sat in his house. The gems were on a mission except for Pearl who had recently made his lunch. Though Pearl hated food and never had the taste for them she found cooking something that was enjoyable, and not to mention she was great with it.

Steven finished his last bite of his small sandwich and still found himself hungry. A ringing noise echoed across the room and Pearl turned her head. “Is that your device thing ringing?”

“It’s probably Connie!” Steven leapt from his stool, picking up his phone from the couch. “Hey! Cooooonie!” He drawled, upon answering the call.

“Hey Steven, my mom said that I can hang out.”

“Really!?” Stars appeared in the half human-gem’s eyes. The young boy nearly squealed into the phone.

“Yeah, she seems to understand more now,” Connie responded.

“That’s great!” Steven held the phone gingerly as Pearl watched him from the kitchen. “You can come over here and we can play a game and eat snacks!”

“Sounds like fun, Steven,” I can’t wait. I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Connie enthusiastically replied.

The boy nodded, even though Connie wouldn’t be able to see. “Okay, see ya Connie!” He hung setting his phone back onto the counter.

“So Connie is coming over?” Pearl wiped her slender hands onto a dish rag towel.

“Yeah!” The boy clambered back onto his stool at the kitchen counter. “What kind of snacks should Connie and I snack on?”

“Well…” Pearl glanced across the table at the displays of food.

“How about cookies?” Steven pointed to a bowl of chocolate cookies. “Or cookie cats!”

“Don’t you want something more…. Healthy?” Pearl asked.

“Well…” Steven tapped his chin. “I want something sweet.” “Oh, I know!” Pearl beamed at a splendid thought. She opened the refrigerator door pulling out three other bowls. “You can have apples, oranges, or strawberries.”

Steven stared at the bowl of strawberries his mind tuning out Pearl and her words.

_“Won’t you share this jam with me?”_ Words buzzed into Steven’s mind. _“She’s the strawberry…”_

“Steven?”

Startled, the boy glanced up at Pearl. “Huh?”

“I asked which one you want.”

“Oh, uh the strawberries,” Steven pointed to the designated red fruit.

“All right then,” Pearl set the rest of the foods away back into the fridge. “Why did you tune out, Steven?”

“What?” The confused boy innocently asked.

“You tuned out when I was talking about healthy foods and how apples, oranges and strawberries are good for you,” Pearl explained.

“Oh? It was nothing Pearl…”

“Steven.”

“Okay, okay!” The boy waved his arms. There is no point in arguing against Pearl. “I was just thinking about… Connie… and uh… strawberries?”

Pearl blinked those light blue eyes at Steven, studying him curiously. The boy felt his cheeks heat up and he twiddled his thumbs together nervously. “It’s just…. I… I think I like her.”  


“Wow, Steven, that’s-”

“And I don’t know how to tell her…”

“Steven,” Pearl rested a hand upon the boy’s shoulder. “The best thing to do is to express it through the heart.”

Steven beamed, “Thanks Pearl!” He threw his arms around her hugging her. Pearl hugged him back one hand ruffling his hair.

The warp pad suddenly activated, and Garnet appeared on the stand.

“Pearl! We need your help.”

The white gem let go of Steven, following Garnet to the warp pad. “Have fun Steven!”

The boy blinked as Pearl waved at him before she disappeared with Garnet on the warp pad.

“Go from the heart?” Steven mused, glancing back to the bowl of strawberries. An clever idea clicked into his mind. He had the perfect plan.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER  


He had been waiting patiently on the couch for Connie to arrive when there came a knock at the door. Steven excitedly stood from his seat, opening the door to greet Connie.   


“Connie!”

“Hey Steven,” the dark-skinned girl smiled at him. Steven let her pass into the house before shutting the door behind her. “What’s this?” She pointed to the small coffee table in front of the couch.

“It’s a board game!” Steven grinned. “It’s called Citchen Calamity!”

“Looks like fun,” Connie smiled.

“Wanna play?”

Connie laughed, “Sure!”

She sat onto the floor behind the table, leaning her back against the couch. Steven told her the rules of how to play the game.

“No!” Connie cried in the middle of the game. “I got freezer burned!”

“Then that means you lose all your fish sticks,” Steven was quick to respond.

“Okay that’s it!” Connie grasped the dice. “I need a double…” she rolled the dice, her eyes widening at the result. “Double eggs!? Yes!” She moved her bacon play piece across the board. “Annnd I win!”

“Aww,” Steven pouted. “This is the first time I’ve lost.”

“It was fun though right?” Connie asked.

Steven nodded his head, “Yeah! It was!” He glanced over his shoulder to the still sitting bowl of strawberries still left upon the counter. “Do you want to eat something?”

“Why not?”

“Great!” The boy bounded up from his seated position, running towards the table with Connie behind him. “We can have strawberries!” Steven climbed onto the stool as Connie took a seat beside him. He held out the bowl towards her.

“Wow, I love strawberries, they’re so sweet,” Connie took one taking a bite.

Steven grinned as he took one himself closing his eyes at the sweet taste. He opened his eyes seeing Connie with her eyes closed, biting down on each strawberry, muttering a ‘mmmm.’ The strawberry seemed to make her lips more red and Steven felt the world go silent as he stared at her lost in his mind. She looked… so pretty in the red dress she wore as well. It was the same color of red as the strawberries.

She’s the strawberry…. Steven felt his cheeks heat up as his stomach fluttered. He wondered what it would feel like to press his lips against hers and he wanted to tell her his true feelings. His feelings for Connie kept growing the more he hung out with her.

Finally taking action through his love-struck daze, Steven slowly plucked the most ripe and richest strawberry from the bowl. It was bright red and shaped like a heart.

“Hey Connie?”

“Yeah?” She opened her eyes, gazing intently at him.

“Would you mind if I… feed you this strawberry?” His hand on his knee tightened, his fingers curling.

“I don’t’ mind,” Connie grinned, and a smile split across Steven’s face.

He leaned forward tentatively holding out the strawberry. Connie opened her mouth as Steven brought the fruit in between her lips. The boy pressed his mouth against the other side of the strawberry. The two both took a bite of the strawberry at the same time, Connie taking one half Steven with the other half.

Steven saw Connie’s cheek turn into a deep shade of red. Their faces were mere inches apart. Steven didn’t need to express his feelings towards Connie with words. That strawberry that they both bit together was just enough. The boy knew that he wasn’t done yet and he closed his eyes, gingerly pressing his lips against Connie’s When Steven felt her kiss him back, he felt so relieved.

She liked him too? The kiss was soft and sweet as Connie tasted of the flavor of sweet strawberries.

Pulling away and breaking the kiss, Steven took a deep breath into his lungs. That kiss left him breathless and he heard Connie breathing as well.

“Steven… you really feel that way about me?” Her hand softly touched his. Steven nodded as he felt the blush in his cheeks deepening. “And I feel the same way about you too,” She whispered.

“Really?” Stars appeared in Steven’s eyes.

Connie nodded her own head, her own blush turning into a darker shade. “Is that why you choose strawberries for us to eat?”

“Strawberries are sweet,” Steven benevolently beamed. “We’re jam buds right? I’m the biscuit and you’re the strawberry.”

Connie brought her hands to her cheeks. “That’s really sweet Steven.”

Steven smirked, leaning forward once more. “And you tasted like strawberries.” Connie’s face bloomed red as she hid her face in her hands. “Don’t you want to try that again?” Steven touched her hand, curving his fingers over hers.

“Yeah, and I would love that,” Connie lifted her head, smiling sweetly.

Steven grinned, grabbing another strawberry and put it in between his and Connie’s lips just like the first time. They both closed their eyes, each taking a bite both receiving both halves of the sweet fruit. This time it was Connie to press forward and kiss Steven.

Butterflies danced across Steven’s stomach and he felt his gem glow slightly underneath his shirt as he curled his fingers through Connie’s soft hair. Connie was sweet as strawberries and Steven’s other hand slithered across Connie’s back, as she in return had her hands gently grasping his shoulders.

Steven never know that something like this was so sweet. This was just the beginning of the start of their love.

Her heart was his and she was Steven’s strawberry.


	3. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie have a little talk about their problems. Where Steven spills out the feelings that he has been harboring inside himself. Connie is there for him and expresses her true feelings towards him. 
> 
> A fluffy oneshot story that takes place during and after "Mindful Education."

Stevonnie was here at the Sky Arena, practicing her sword fighting skills against the Holo-Pearl. It was fusion training, and having that talk with Garnet earlier really helped her out, especially Connie. However, the other part of her did not.

She maneuvered her body, twisting herself to dodge the swipes from the Holo-Pearl's spear. Stevonnie swung her pink sword down directly over the Holo-Pearl's head as the projection poofed.

Another Holo-Pearl leapt at her, a giant axe in hand. The fusion turned her body sideways to use her left arm to lift up her pink shield. There was a loud clank as the axe collided with the shield, being deflected back.

Stevonnie took the opportunity to slash her sword as the Holo-Pearl was mid-air. The sword slicing clean through the Holo-Pearl's middle, as the fusion swung around. She kicked the projection as it fell back being split in half.

"Great technique, Stevonnie!" Pearl gushed, she ducked under the flying Holo-Pearl that poofed behind her. "Keep it up!"

"Thanks, ma'am!" Stevonnie grinned at her. She charged at the last Holo-Pearl thrusting her large pink sword into its chest.

"HYAH!" She froze as her surroundings darkened, and instead of the Holo-Pearl standing in front of her, it was some kind of other gem with rainbow colored hair. The gem gave her a look of betrayal before poofing into the thin air. The fusion took a step back again, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Oh no, it's happening again!" She exclaimed.

"Who was that?" Connie spoke from within the fusion.

"Bismuth!" Steven's panicked voice squeaked.

"Steven!"

"Oh no, it's coming from me now!" The fusion lowered her head.

"Stevonnie!"

"Huh?" She blinked, snapping out from her hallucination and reverie.

"Breathe!" Garnet yelled.

"What's going on? What's happening to them?" Pearl frowned worriedly.

"They've got this!" Garnet grasped Pearl's shoulders for emphasis.

"Y-yeah... I'm... I'm..." Stevonnie stuttered.

She felt herself slamming back, hallucinating once again. Jasper appeared, seemingly getting larger in stature.

"Jasper!" Stevonnie stepped back further. "I-I tried to help you. You wouldn't listen."

Eyeball suddenly appeared, her form towering over the fusion with a feral expression on her face. "I....I told you to stop! I-I had no choice!" Stevonnie's fingers clenched around the hilt of her sword as she closed her eyes tightly. Tears were building up into the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be-"

"No!" Connie exclaimed. "It's okay! It's okay to think about it!"

Bismuth, Jasper and Eyeball all appeared at once. Their large forms circling around Stevonnie.

"I thought I could," Stevonnie bent herself over, the guilt making her confidence crumble and shatter from underneath her. "But it's so much! I can't do it!" Steven screamed into Stevonnie.

A swishing sound made the fusion lift up her head. Jasper, Bismuth and Eyeball swarm together, blurring into white light, swarms of butterflies that collided into one another as one larger form materialized before her eyes.

The sound of Stevonnie's sword clanging against the ground split through the succulent air.

"No..." Stevonnie stepped back. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she was staring up at Rose Quartz's face. The gem had a disappointed look and the guilt was just eating away Stevonnie's insides.

"No.... No..." She took another tentative step back, only to lose her footing as she slipped. "AH!"

"STEVONNIE!"

The fusion felt herself falling backwards and from off the cliff as Garnet and Pearl's faces leaned over the edge.

Stevonnie's body flipped around as she gasped in horror, letting out a scream. Her form split into two as now there were two bodies that were falling through the sky.

"We're falling!" Connie gasped, feeling her heart pounding in fear. "Steven, let's fuse! We can hover! We'll be okay!"

There was no reply from the boy, only the sound of sobbing.

"Steven?" Connie turned her head to regard him.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone!"

Connie sighed, swimming herself across the air to wrap her arms around him.

"I'm sorry! None of them would let me help them! I had no choice!"

"It's okay!" She tried to calm him down. He was going hysterical as he shook his head.

"No, it's not!

"But it's okay to think about it!"

"It feels so bad!" Steven rubbed at his eyes.

"That's okay too! There was nothing else to you could've done!"

"I don't want to feel this way," he hiccuped.

Connie moved around him around, clasping their hands together. "You have to. You have to be honest about how bad it feels so you can move on. That's how it was for me."

Steven sniffled, his gaze meeting Connie's. "Okay."

Connie smiled softly as they gently pressed their foreheads together. A soft pink and resplendent glow surrounded them, until they were gone with Stevonnie in their place.

They glanced down to find a swarm of butterflies swirling all around. She panted as they closed their eyes. "Just.... breathe...." Stevonnie fell through the vortex of butterflies, as they held themselves together.

Stevonnie pumped her legs, swinging them as she slowly hovered safely to the ground. The fusion let out a laugh, falling back against the soft grass. Letting out a sigh, she glanced up at the clouds that softly rolled by.

"I'm here."

And the moment she said that, she unfused leaving the two upon the grass.

"We did it!" Connie grinned. "I knew we could." She giggled and soon frowned as she realized that Steven hadn't said anything. "Steven?"

"I didn't want you to see that."

"What?" Connie pushed herself up onto her elbows to get a better look at the boy. Steven was facing away from her, only his back to her.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that, Connie."

"No, Steven, it's okay-"

"It's not okay!" Steven snapped, abruptly turning his head as he silenced her. "I just made everything worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"No one was supposed to see that, especially you."

"Steven," Connie placed a calm hand upon his shoulder. "We're best friends and it's okay for them to break down and show their true feelings."

"Well, I didn't want you to see me like this."

Connie sighed, "Steven...." She flinched suddenly as he slapped her hand away.

"Just leave me alone!"

Connie pulled her hand back as she bit her lip. How was she supposed to get through him? Why couldn't he just see?

"You know, you can tell me anything," Connie leaned back upon her hands. "This does not change how I feel about you, and no matter what I'll always want to be your friend."

Or maybe something more?

Connie had to bite her tongue to not say that part.

"Trust me when I say that you'll feel better if you talk about it. To talk about your problems to someone you trust."

There was a moment of silence as Connie clenched onto her elbows.

Maybe this really isn't going anywhere....

"You don't think that I'm a mistake do you?" Steven had whispered so quietly that Connie almost didn't understand what he said. Her eyes widened as she turned her head to face him. Steven was still facing away, in a slight curled position.

Where in the world did that come from? She had always known Steven as a bright, fun, loving and happy boy. And yet, he had just asked her if he was a mistake.

Was Steven actually showing her the feelings that he kept bottled inside?

"Of course not," Connie spoke softly, carefully choosing her words. "You are a lot of things, but most definitely not a mistake. What makes you think that?"

"I just feel...." Steven sighed heavily. "Like I cannot live up to my mom.. Everybody expects me to be like her and I feel like the Gems kind of blame me for my mom not being around. I can't help, but to think that everything would be better off if my mom never had me, if I had never existed...."

Something triggered inside Connie, something that snapped as she forcefully turned Steven to face her, her hands upon both of his chubby cheeks as his eyes had no where to look except into her own.

"Don't ever think that, Steven," Connie said with such seriousness. A solemn expression upon her facial features.

Steven could feel tears leak out from his eyes as his lips trembled.

"Don't ever think that everything would be better if you didn't exist. You changed my life for the better, you made me see the good things in life that I wouldn't have been able to see if it weren't for you. If you didn't exist none of this would've ever happened. I wouldn't be here with you and I would never have made a single friend. I care about you more than you'll ever know. You're everything to me, Steven. I want to be part of your Universe..... and I want to be with you because I....." Connie froze as the words caught up on her throat.

Could she actually say it? Could she actually tell Steven how she felt towards him? How she really felt?

As more tears leaked out from Steven's eyes, Connie couldn't resist her own flow of tears.

"If you didn't exist I would never be able to tell you how I really feel. You're my best friend, but I feel so much more than that. And I want you in my life because I.... I love you, Steven." Connie's face moved closer until she felt her lips softly touch his.

When Steven didn't pull away, Connie pushed herself closer against him. She poured out her emotions and feelings into the kiss in hopes to let Steven understand.

A warm sensation spread through her body as she felt Steven's lips slowly moving until he was kissing her back.

Connie kept her eyes closed, basking in the feeling of bliss as she felt Steven's hands touch her face. One holding her chin softly so they could deepen their kiss, and the other was combing through her silky hair.

The two broke apart both breathing heavily.

So that's what a kiss feels like? And that was their very first kiss.

"I love you too," Steven placed both hands upon her face. Connie used her fingers to wipe away whatever remaining tears that were left on Steven's cheeks.

"I don't know what came over me to be honest. Everything just seemed to come crashing down upon me and I kept my feelings bottled inside until I couldn't hold them in anymore," Steven said.

"Promise me that you won't ever try to bottle and hide your feelings from me?"

Steven smiled softly at her. "I promise." He leaned his head forward to kiss her passionately this time. Connie kissed back just as forcefully, her hands clutching onto his shirt.

Who knew that kissing felt so wonderful? She felt like she could actually fly.

Steven pulled back as he chuckled. Connie pressed herself against his chest, snuggling into his warmth.

"Who knew that we both felt the same way towards each other?"

Connie let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, who knew?"

Steven threaded his fingers through her soft, silky hair.

"Thanks, Connie, for being here for me when I really needed it."

"I'll always be here for you, Steven. No matter what happens. I'm here."

Steven smiled softly at her and Connie grinned back at him. She was so happy now that she had finally brought Steven's spirits up, and had even managed to cheer him up.

"We should probably head back for Pearl and Garnet are probably worried about us."

"No kidding," Connie chuckled at that notion. She pulled back to let Steven stand as he gingerly held out his hand towards her.

"What do you say? Shall we be Stevonnie again?"

"Yes, I would love to," Connie took his hand. Steven pulled her against him, his warm arms holding her securely as she felt his lips softly brush against hers before a bright pink glow illuminated them.

Stevonnie blushed, touching her lips as the tingling feeling was still there. She smiled softly before launching back into the air, using her floating powers to make her way back to the Sky Arena.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one!


	4. Murder House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Untouched by the outside world  
The doors  
Are not unlocked, nor are they  
Open  
The house stays in silence-  
Peeking at  
The hinges, knobs and screws.  
Waiting,  
As time goes on. And the windows  
Creak  
Wanting to break out,  
Folded  
Against the walls  
And I am trapped  
Hoping  
For an escape.
> 
> (Poem by me)

"I don't get this celebration," Pearl hummed, watching Steven who was carving his pumpkin alongside Amethyst who sat beside him, and Garnet who was helping Pearl set up the Halloween decorations. "All the kids go out and stuff themselves with candy until they get sick, and carve these pumpkins and go to these scary parties," the white gem mused.

"It's Halloween," Steven beamed admiring his finished carving. It was a carving of a scary jack o' lantern's face. "It's supposed to be fun and spooky."

"Hm," Pearl turned, noticing how Steven opened the door setting out the jack o' lantern on the front porch. "Really, this holiday originated 2,000 years ago with the ancient Celts. Don't understand why it's still celebrated-"

"Pearl," Garnet placed a hand onto the white gem's shoulder. "Let him have his fun."

"Oh, I can't wait to go trick or treating with Connie!" Steven exclaimed, an enthusiastic expression on his face. He turned facing Amethyst, nudging her shoulder. "You want to come too, Amethyst?"

The purple gem's eyes lit up. "You know it, Steve-man. I'm all in for some candy!" The two high fived each other as Pearl made an exasperated noise. 

"What are you going to be, Steven?" Garnet questioned, smiling fondly at the boy. Steven tapped his chin pensively before a light bulb went off in his head. 

"Oh, I know! I'll be a vampire!" Stars appeared in his irises, twinkling in amusement. 

Garnet chuckled softly, ruffling Steven's curls. "That's my Cutie-pie."

"And I think I'll be a werewolf," Amethyst added. "I've always wanted to be one." Her gem gave off a resplendent glow, her form shapeshifting into that of a werewolf. 

"Amethyst, no," Steven shook his head. "You have to actually dress up, and not shapeshift into a werewolf."

"Fine," the purple gem sighed, shapeshifting back into her original form.

"It's more fun that way and that's how Halloween is celebrated. You dress up!"

* * *

** ~TIME SKIP~ **

* * *

  
The sun began to descend, hiding its face from the world as the sky darkened. Now was the perfect time to go out trick or treating.

Pearl smiled at Steven as she adjusted the black cape's collar around the boy's neck. She had to admit that he looked so adorable as a vampire, and yet terrifying judging by the fake blood that trickled from his lips and his fangs looked realistic. 

"I am ready!" He grinned cheekily as Pearl handed him his trick or treating sack. He held up the little jack o' lantern pot as Amethyst was beside him dressed in her costume as well. She had some black werewolf ears, some claws that she wore over her hands, including her feet and a fluffy bushy-wild tail. 

The purple gem grasped her sack, hauling it over her shoulder. "Ready to get some candy, Steve-man?"

"You know it," he replied.

"You two have fun, and make sure not to stay out too late," Pearl advised.

Amethyst rolled her eyes, "chill, P. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah, don't worry, Pearl. We won't stay out there in the dark for too long," Steven said. 

"Alright," Pearl nodded her head. "And don't overload yourselves with sugar and candy or you'll make yourself sick."

Amethyst scoffed once more, rolling her eyes in slight annoyance. "We got it, Pearl."

"Have fun you two," the white gem watched the two of them exit the house as she and Garnet stood there. 

"We're going to have trick or treaters," Garnet said.

"Oh, yes that's right!" Pearl walked over to the table to grasp the bowl that she and Steven had bought earlier full of a variety of candy. The white gem felt a little fazed about the fact of feeding children unhealthy food, but this was how the holiday was celebrated. 

"They'll love the chocolate," Garnet smiled.

As if on cue, there was a knock and both Pearl and Garnet saw their first trick or treaters of the night.

________________________________

Meanwhile Steven and Amethyst had met up with Connie as the two were in town, walking across streets to go trick or treating.

"Arrrrr!" Connie lifted up her fake sword, she was dressed in a pirate costume.

Steven chuckled, "you make a good pirate, Connie."

"Thanks," she smiled softly. "You look really good as a vampire," she giggled, as the three of them walked up to a house, ringing the doorbell.

Just as the door opened, the three of them shouted 'trick or treat!' and the lady awed at them, complimenting them on their costumes before dumping candy into their sacks.

"Oh yes now that's what I'm talking about!" Amethyst took her sack, dumping the candy all into her mouth at once as the three of them walked away from the house.

"I like saving candy for the end," Steven said. He and Connie chuckled noticing how Amethyst had chocolate around her lips.

"This holiday is awesome!" Amethyst grinned. "Oh boi! More candy!" She rushed off towards a smaller house that was heavily decorated with spider webs and Halloween decorations. It wasn't long before the small group found themselves trick or treating for three hours and were about to head back.

"Wait, wait," Amethyst grasped onto Steven's shoulder. "We can't go back yet."

"Amethyst, it's getting late and we told Pearl that we would be back, and plus Connie has to return back home too. Don't want her parents to get worried about her staying out too late."

"That's true," the girl nodded her head. "If that happened I would be grounded."

"Fine," the purple gem sighed. "But I dare us all to go that one last house," she pointed down the street towards the dead end where a dark house stood by itself.

"Hmmm, that house looks kind of creepy..." Connie mused. "Or maybe it's abandoned I don't think anyone is there."

"No, someone is there," Amethyst shook her head. "There's a candle in one of the windows. I'm sure they've made the place scary and the people there have more candy."

"But..." Steven quirked an eye brow. "Why isn't nobody going trick or treating there? All night I haven't seen anyone go to that house." The half gem pondered, thinking quizzically on that notion. 

"Eh, who cares," Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. "They're all losers, missing out on some more candy."

Steven gazed at Connie giving his best friend a knowing look.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try," Connie nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? This will be our last house after all."

"Okay, then," Steven nodded his head. "Then let's go some more candy."

The half gem followed both Amethyst and Connie as they walked down the street. The house stood by itself in the corner, all rusty and old looking. The grass was dead, no sign of any plants and not to mention the house didn't have any lights except for one candle in one window.

The air was suddenly cold, and Steven feel a shiver drill up his spine. Something about this place was just giving him the creeps. 

"Um... are you sure?" the boy stopped as the three of them walked up the porch steps to stand in front of the door.

"Is Steven scarrrrrrrrrred?" Amethyst taunted, teasing him as she nudged his elbow.

"No, I'm not," the boy was quick to defend himself, straightening his posture.

"It's not that bad," Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. She moved a hand forward, gently knocking onto the door. The three didn't expect the door to suddenly open ajar with a creaking sound.

"Huh?" Connie blinked in confusion. "It's not locked."

"Hello?" Steven questioned as there was no response. "Anyone home!?"

"Hmm," Amethyst pushed against the door, pushing it open wider as the three of them noticed the candle that was on the little desk along the window.

"Looks like nobody is here," Steven mused. "Maybe they aren't home?"

"But why would someone leave their door unlocked?" Connie questioned the inevitable. "You wouldn't leave your house unlocked so someone could break in and steal your stuff."

"Maybe they want us to come in?" Amethyst snickered. "They trying to scare the wits out of us? I dare us all to go inside." The purple gem stepped inside, motioning for both Connie and Steven to follow. 

Steven and Connie shared a look betwixt themselves shrugging their shoulders. "Well why not?" Connie grinned, "this could be fun."

Nodding his head, Steven smiled following inside as he and Connie stepped into the house. Just as they both were standing next to Amethyst the door immediately slammed shut starling the three of them.

"Wha!?"

Steven grasped the handle, tugging onto it in vain to find that the door wouldn't budge. "It's locked!" He gasped sharply.

"But I don't see any lock," Connie gazed all the door. "This is strange..."

"Oh no..." Amethyst's eyes widened as she gazed around the darkness. The only light was coming from the small candle that still stood on the desk in front of the window. Steven grasped the little lamp that the candle was in, holding it up as the three of them scrutinized the darkness.

"We have to find a way out of here," Connie said. "Maybe try the windows?"

"They won't budge either," was Steven's rely as he checked the windows, pushing with all his might.

"Here let me try," Amethyst's gem glowed as she summoned her whip. Both Connie and Steven stepped back as the purple gem whipped the window with her whip. Unfortunately, the window wouldn't break, the glass seemed too potent for the lashing of Amethyst's whip. "What?" The purple gem demanded.

As if on cue, the floor began to shake as the three of them screamed as a giant mouth-like opening formed in the center spreading wider. 

"Amethyst!" Steven's eyes widened as the purple gem slipped, falling into the gaping mouth that was with sharp arrayed teeth as planks of wood. He managed to grasp onto the purple gem's hand before grasping onto the Connie as the two of them lost their balance, plunging straight through the mouth.

Steven grunted, feeling his body slamming against wood. He groaned, as it took him a moment for the dizziness to pass as he pushed himself up. "Amethyst? Connie?"

"Over here," Connie waved her hand as she stood, with Amethyst laying on the floor. "Great... I lost my sword... well it was fake and useless anyway."

"What's going on?" the lights flickered, as the half gem noticed bloody claw marks on the walls. 

"Um, what's that?" Connie questioned, pointing ahead of them. Steven turned his head as Amethyst lifted herself up. Sure, enough on the wall in front of them, bloody claw marks were forming the blood trickling like droplets along the wall. But that wasn't the bizarre occurrence, it was the fact that the blood marks on the wall actually formed a disarrayed arrangement of letters that barely formed two words: **_HELP ME_**

"What? I don't understand..." Steven frowned, completely perplexed. What did that mean? And who was saying that?

"STEVEN!"

The half gem turned, barely able to witness the glint of metal that sped past him as he stepped back narrowly dodging the sharp knife that was flung at him as it embedded itself into the wall. He stared at the knife, realizing that it had barely missed his head.

Craning his neck to glanced behind him Steven noticed a creature that was connected the floor, a creature with no eyes, with long slender black claws, including sharp teeth with black acid foaming from its mouth.

"What is that thing!?" Connie gasped in shock.

"Only one way to find out!" Amethyst summoned her whip, she lashed it at the creature only for it phase through the floor disappearing out from sight. "Huh?" The lights flickered once more, turning red in color before they went completely out before turning on as the creature was behind Amethyst.

In a flash black claws penetrated Amethyst's form, straight through the mouth as the purple gem was lifted into the air much to the sight of horror to both Connie and Steven. 

"Amethyst!" Steven summoned his shield, hurling it at the creature. Unfortunately, Amethyst's form poofed, as her gem clanked onto the ground as the creature dodged Steven's shield.

He tried to rush up to grasp Amethyst' gem, however, he felt something smack him as his back slammed into the wall. "Ugh..."

"Steven! We need to fuse we need to"- Connie's voice suddenly cut off as the lights flickered once more, completely shutting out for several seconds before flashing brightly. 

Steven opened his eyes as the floor felt like it was melting. The entire floor was encased about with black liquid and Steven could see ghostly hands grasping Amethyst's gem and dragging it down into the black liquid and over to his right, the same was being done with Connie who was struggling against all the hands that were grasping onto her body.

"Connie!" Steven reached out a hand towards her as he noticed black spiders all delving into Connie's mouth. The girl let out a coarse scream before gurgling as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body sunk through the black liquid as it fully consumed her.

Steven could feel himself quivering as he clutched onto the sides of his head. This was all a nightmare... it had to all be a nightmare. He blinked as the lights flickered once more, shutting off completely for several seconds before dimly lighting up back again as the floor was no longer black liquid, but wood as it originally was.

"This is just a nightmare..." Steven shut his eyes tightly. "This isn't real this isn't..." The room shifted as Steven tried to steady his balance. All around him the walls began to shrink, inching closer towards him. No, no, no, no... no... this couldn't be happening... he wasn't claustrophobic, but he was already horrified by the fact that the walls were trickling with blood and a human skeleton was just beside his feet. 

There was no doubt that he was going to be squished to death. "No... NO!" He summoned his shield in attempt to try to keep the walls from crushing his body. 

A ghoul's face suddenly phased through the wall as Steven's shield had managed to halt the walls from crushing him to death. The ghoul was that same creature that he had seen earlier, with no eyes, only long sharp teeth and foaming black acid from its mouth. 

Hissing, as the ghoul extended one claw Steven tilted his head away in attempt to try to avoid contact. He couldn't move as he didn't want to disturb where he was keeping the walls from smashing him into a flat pancake.

The claw pierced his cheek as the half gem winced as blood oozed from the cut. He could feel the sting of pain and that's when it hit him that was no nightmare, this was indeed reality. He was stuck in this monstrous house... and...

_ Wait... monstrous? _

He remembered how the bloody marks on the wall formed the words: Help me. That only meant one thing... this wasn't an ordinary house with a monster, the monster was stuck inside and that had to be none other than a corrupted gem stuck somewhere in the walls of this house.

"Wait... I can help you I can..." Steven gently touched the bleeding cut on his cheek as he gazed around the small room that was barely enough for him to fit in. He just needed to find the creature and somehow locate its gem. He hoped that Amethyst and Connie were fine, but there was only one way to find out. 

"Come on, I can help you!" He called, in attempt to lure the creature towards him. The room began to shake as Steven felt something wet touching his toes and rising to his ankles. He gazed down noticing blood was gushing from a small hole at the top of the ceiling and the blood was slowly filling up the room. 

His eyes widened his horror as junks of flesh, and bone began to bubble up in the blood. The blood was rising at a rapid rate as it was flowing up towards his neck as Steven kicked his legs, trying to keep himself afloat. He gagged at the smell of decay and reeking flesh and tried to keep his head up to prevent himself from drowning. 

Tilting his head up, Steven summoned his shield as he rammed it against the small hole where blood was rushing into the room. There was crackling noise as the hole widened a bit and Steven took this as an opportunity to slam his shield harder into the hold before everything seemed to explode.

The hole cracked like glass, thus breaking apart the wall as Steven shut his eyes and mouth tightly in order to not swallow or taste any blood as he could feel himself falling and slamming onto his knees.

That's when he dared to open his eyes as he found himself in much larger room as the blood was spilled everywhere, almost like rain puddles splattered in different directions.

In the center of the room stood the strange creature whose lower half of their body was melded with the floor. Hissing, the creature's mouth extended wide open as millions of spiders all sprawled out tittering towards the half gem.

Steven's eyes widened as he summoned his shield and squashed as much spiders as he possibly could before they could even touch him. The boy maneuvered himself up to float slightly into the air avoiding all the spiders spiraling at him as he knew that he wouldn't be able to squish them all with the vast amount there was. 

The creature hissed, its arms stretching as the half gem threw his shield directly at the core only for one claw to wrap itself around his throat.

Steven gurgled, thrashing his legs and pounding his knuckles against the claw that was squeezing his throat. He could feel the corners of his peripheral vision begin to blacken as his gem gave off a resplendent glow, forming a bubble with spikes as it managed to release the claw from his throat. 

The bubble landed with a thud against the floor, finally popping as Steven regained his stance and let his vision clear up for a several seconds as he breathed in deeply, much needed oxygen flooding relief into his lungs. That was too close... a little too close, everything was. 

The boy glared, bracing himself into a defensive stance before charging at the creature. He shut his eyes tightly, focusing on fueling that energy within himself. His gem glowed brighter than ever before in the dimly lit room as he channeled the psychic flow of energy directed towards the creature. He let out a shrill scream as light blinded the entire room.

There was a loud snapping sound that resonated through the air and once the light died down, Steven opened his eyes as he noticed how the creature as gone and a corroded black colored quartz was laying on the floor.

Walking over, Steven picked up the little corrupted gem as he bubbled it, sending it off back to the Bubble Room. The walls of the house disintegrated, everything falling into pieces of rubble as the house was completely gone, only the remnants still littered about.

"Connie? Amethyst?" Steven turned around just in time to notice Amethyst's gem rising into the air, glowing as her form regenerated. As for Connie, the girl moved herself away from a pile of rubbish.

"I'm okay," the girl replied, dusting off herself. 

Steven licked his palm, gently rubbing the cut on his cheek as he let his healing spit do the job.

"So... what was that thing?" Connie questioned.

"None other than a corrupted gem," Steven replied. "Don't worry, I bubbled it and sent it back to the Temple."

"I figured that's what it was," Amethyst stretched her arms, releasing the bit of strain that she had. "Well that was an adventure."

"Sure was, I'm glad you're both okay," Steven reached out to hug them both.

"Me too, Steven," Connie returned the hug as did Amethyst.

"Aww great, I just realized... we've been out pretty late. Pearl is gonna be so mad," Amethyst sighed. "Well, there goes our fun to the fun police."  The three of them climbed up the rubble as they left the remains of the house. At least they were all okay, but that sure was an adventure for a Halloween night.

Steven and Amethyst of course, walked Connie back to her house before going back home. Just as they entered the house, the screen door closing behind them they were met with Pearl who had her arms folded against her chest, with a stern expression plastered on her face.

"You're late, Amethyst don't you know how dangerous it is for Steven to stay out this late?"

"Actually...." Amethyst sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"You see, we encountered a corrupted gem that was stuck in a house," Steven elaborated.  Pearl dropped her arms to her side as Garnet moved over to stand beside her.

"Oh yeah! You should've seen that house," Amethyst threw her arms into the air. "It was totally spooky and alive!"  Both Pearl and Garnet listened to the story of what had just happened, completely intrigued. 

"Well, I'm glad you're both okay," Pearl smiled, hugging the two before pulling back as Garnet placed a hand onto Amethyst's shoulder, before turning to face the half gem hybrid.  Steven chuckled softly as Garnet ruffled the curls of his hair as he explained all that he had to do by himself. 

"Well, it was the perfect Halloween adventure."


	5. My Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the finale, Steven goes to Homeworld to visit the Diamonds every once and awhile. And he meets up with the original Pink Pearl as the two of them begin to form a bond. Pink Pearl now has realized that Pink Diamond is gone and she herself can be whoever she is according to this “Steven.” Steven notices that Pink Pearl certainly isn’t herself being as White Diamond’s pearl. Steven begins to experience feelings for this pearl and how will the two work out if she’s still in White’s clutches? Certainly, the half gem must convince White to let her pearl go. And Steven can now show how wonderous the Earth is to Pink Pearl.

Peace had finally been achieved between the Crystal Gems and Homeworld. Steven managed to get White Diamond to help him with the other diamonds to heal all the corrupted gems. Pearl and Garnet decided to leave a choice up the newly healed gems. They could either: go back to Homeworld or remain on Earth as crystal gems. Needless to say, many did choose to return back to Homeworld, while mostly the original crystal gems remained behind, including Nephrite and her crew and Jasper.

Steven felt anxious at the thought of Jasper staying, even though she nearly attacked him the moment she saw him from being healed. It was going to take a lot of effort to change her, despite Pearl telling everyone the truth as the three diamonds all listened.

Dusk began to set, as Garnet told Bismuth that she could take Biggs back to the forge, along with Snowflake.

“I bet you’ll love staying here on Earth!” Steven smiled at Nephrite. “We can always hang out to eat chaps.”

“Chaps!” Nephrite squeaked excitedly. “I love chaps!”

Steven giggled softly as Amethyst came around, throwing a bag of chips into the air. Nephrite jumped to grasp it almost like a starving animal. Steven smiled, “Where do you want to stay?”

“My crew and I will stay in the dropship,” Nephrite replied. “It’s like our home.”

“Whatever suits,” Steven watched as Garnet had to keep a close eye on Jasper. Pearl suggested that Jasper shouldn’t stay in the barn with Peridot and Lapis, considering how much Lapis hated her. This was going to be difficult to get the two of them to get comfortable around each other.

Steven had followed the Crystal Gems after they had set up all the rules for the new members. They had returned back to the beach as the three diamonds left in their ships. Now it was only them remaining, along with Connie. Steven had been sitting on the soft sand, singing his new idea idea with Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet sitting beside him.

A shooting star struck the darkening sky, disappearing as the stars began to shine as the sun descended over the horizon. Steven said goodnight to his father and Connie, and to Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth before returning to the house with the three Crystal Gems.

“Goodnight, Steven,” Pearl kissed him on the forehead. He smiled, hugging the three of them before he too went off to bed, for he needed much sleep.

The next few weeks had gone by smoothly with helping the new crystal gems to adjust, although Jasper was a force to reckon with. She eventually would be able to be herself.

The half human and diamond hybrid decided that he’d visit Homeworld once again. Afterall, he still had the pink legs ship so he could go back anytime he wanted. He was sure that Yellow and Blue missed him. Though he knew that White didn’t really particularly like him, she didn’t need to, but at least he wanted her to know him.

He told the Crystal Gems that he was going to return back to Homeworld. The three guardians were concerned, looking a bit fearful.

“What if something happens to you?” Amethyst said the obvious that was on each of their minds.

“It’ll be fine guys, I’m just going there to visit. Things are different now it’s not the same as it was before,” he replied.

“At least don’t go alone,” Pearl pleaded.

“Pearl is right,” Garnet patted Steven’s curls.

“Alright,” the boy nodded his head. He knew that Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet were only looking out for him, but it wouldn’t hurt to have someone go with him. “Then Pearl can come with me.”

The White gem smiled, nodding her head. Garnet told him to be safe, hugging him along with Amethyst.

“Come back in one piece, Steve-man,” Amethyst nudged his arm. Steven chuckled, hugging her tightly. He turned to face Pearl who nodded her head in approval.

“Ready?”

“Ready when you are,” she replied. Steven walked towards the pink legs ship with Pearl following behind as the two of them boarded the ship to take off into the depths of space.

Once the familiar ringed planet split in two came in sight, the ship descended, landing softly in the same spot as had been done before. Steven trailed into the palace as he came to Yellow Diamond’s Extraction Chamber. Pearl stayed behind with Yellow Pearl.

“Pink Diamond-er” Yellow cut herself off upon seeing Steven’s expression. “Steven! What may I do for you?”

“I want to talk to Yellow Diamond.”

“Of course, Steven Diamond,” Yellow bowed, pressing her hand against the screen to open the door as Steven stepped inside, Pearl remaining behind to talk to Yellow Pearl.

“Pink? I mean, Steven.” He smiled at Yellow’s attempt to remember to call him by his name. “You’re back?”

Steven floated up to sit beside her as the heat began to rise in the sauna. “Just thought I’d come back to check on you guys.”

“Hm, everything is better,” Yellow leaned her hand into her chin. “White finally stopped being so demanding and lifted pressure off our shoulders. I couldn’t thank you enough.”

“You’re welcome,” he smiled, pleased to hear such a thing. “What about Blue? How she’s doing?” He noticed bright yellow color dot Yellow Diamond’s cheeks.

“Well, she’s better. We’ve grown closer now,” she smiled, leaning forward. The door opened to reveal a large blue figure.

“Yellow!”

Steven lifted his head to notice that it was indeed Blue Diamond herself. He sat up, noticing how Blue straightforwardly hugged Yellow. That’s when she finally caught a glimpse of his presence.

“Steven?”

“That is me,” he smiled genuinely. Blue leaned down, extending out her palm for Steven to float. He allowed her to lift him up towards her level as she smiled.

“You’re back.”

“Not to brag, Pink- I mean… Steven,” Yellow rolled her eyes, correcting herself. Steven could hear Blue’s soft chuckling. “Why are you here?”

“What do you mean?” Steven gazed up at both of them.

“Don’t you want to stay on Earth?” Blue questioned, gazing down at him. “The place where you belong?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to visit you all. You’re still like family to me in a way, and I thought that we could all hang out together!” Blue shared a look betwixt herself and Yellow. “And we can invite White!”

“Steven,” Blue jostled him gently to get his attention. He turned to pinpoint his gaze at her. “White is… she’s currently busy at the moment.”

“What is she doing?” Steven couldn’t help but to ask the prodding question.

“She’s busy overlooking Homeworld,” Yellow answered, folding her arms across her chest.

“Hmm,” Steven frowned. He honestly wanted to invite her to hang out with him, Yellow and Blue. But, considering how he remembered he did tell her that she needed things to change perhaps this was the time she was actually making a change for once. “Then we can just relax in Blue’s pool.”

And that’s what the three of them did, all going into Blue Diamond’s room to sit into the pool of water. Pearl chatted with the other two pearls, both of them laughing. He splashed in the pool making the two diamonds laugh.

He was glad to see how happy they were, things definitely turned out better in the end.

After many hours of fun, Steven realized that it was probably time to head back. Well, really not until Pearl told him that it would be best to return back to Earth.

He smiled, getting out from the pool, bidding his goodbyes to Yellow and Blue who waved at him, leaning against each other. Walking down the stairs Steven followed Pearl out to a secluded hallway so he could changed out from his wet clothes.

“You ready?” Pearl took his wet clothes, phasing them into her gem.

“Yeah, just one more thing. I want to say hi to White Diamond at least.”

“Oh,” Pearl touched her cheeks, biting her lip. She knew that Steven had managed to redeem White Diamond, but she was still omnipotent and freaky. It scared the wits out of her, she fully knew her original diamond. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine, just a simple greeting,” Steven smiled, fully aware of Pearl’s nervousness that was expressed upon her face. The white gem let out a breath before nodding her head as she followed after Steven down the hallway, the two of them made their ways towards White Diamond’s throne room.

And much to their surprise, she was actually there rather than staying in her head like she was last time.

“White Diamond,” Steven spoke gently. He noticed White Pearl turn to gaze at him, her arms up in a straight manner as she bowed. Her expression was blank, her stance rigid as usual, and her form no longer pink as when the time he released her from White’s mind control.

“Steven,” Pearl grasped onto his shoulders. That’s when Steven turned to face White Diamond who had finally recognized him.

“Oh, hello, Starlight. What do we have here? You decided to come back with your Pearl?”

“I just came back to say hi,” Steven smiled, pleased by the fact that White wasn’t shining like a bright blub of light anymore. “And to ask how things are going,” he spared a glance back towards white pearl who was still copying and mimicking White Diamond. After White Diamond would answer his question then he was going to say something about her pearl.

“It’s been good, Starlight, I suppose,” White turned her head towards the open window. “I’ve finally allowed my highest-ranking gems to be whoever they are. And I’ve allowed Yellow and Blue to do what they want. I’ve decreased the pressure I’ve always held on them.”

“That’s great!” This sounded like wonderful news that Steven wanted to hear. But he still needed to take care of the pearl thing. “But, I just have one more request.”

“What is it, Starlight?” She gazed down at him curiously.

“Your Pearl,” he pointed to White Pearl who was following White Diamond’s actions and speech. “You said you let Yellow and Blue be whoever they are, including high ranking gems. But you need to let your low-ranking gems be whoever they are too. It’s for all gems. You need to stop controlling your pearl.”

“Oh, my, my, you’re finally telling me what to do. Well, this is certainly new,” White chuckled.

“Please,” Steven took a step forward. He had already faced her, so he wasn’t afraid to do it again if he had to. “You should let your pearl be whoever she is, just like you will be whoever you are.”

White Diamond let out sigh before raising her palm as she phased her control off her own pearl. “Very well.”

White Pearl gasped, falling onto the floor as she returned to her pink color. “Ugh…” she touched her eye that was still cracked. She gazed up, glancing at Steven before turning to face White Diamond.

“My D-Diamond,” she bowed arms up in a straight T-pose. Steven noticed her blank expression, void of any emotion. She just looked a robot that was merely obeying orders. He frowned gazing at White Diamond. An idea occurred to him, but he didn’t know how White would take it.

“White Diamond,” he took a step forward, taking the chance and mustering up the courage to speak what was on his mind. “I believe that it would be best if you let your pearl be free.”

“What?” White’s eyes blinked, the dark lashes swooshing in the air as she gazed at Steven, giving him a perplexed look. “Oh no, I can’t do such a thing, Starlight,” she brought a hand up as she laughed.

From the corners of Steven’s peripheral vision White Pearl flinched, yet managed to still stay in her rigid stance.

“Steven,” Pearl insisted, placing a hand onto his shoulder. “Do you realize what you’re doing? White Diamond isn’t going to just “give up her pearl.”

“Might as well try anyway,” Steven gazed sternly and directly at White Diamond. “Look, you promised that everyone would be whoever they are, including you. That means your pearl too, and does she look happy?” he pointed towards White Pearl who stayed silent.

“Happy?” White lowered her hand. “Why should I care if she’s happy?”

“Because all gems should be given the chance to be whoever they are, and that means they can be happy too. All she’s doing is simply obeying your orders.”

“What are you saying, Starlight?”

“I’m saying it’s time to get a new pearl, you need to let your pearl be whoever she is. And if your pearl can’t be herself serving you, then she deserves to be free and happy.”

“Hmmm,” White mused studying her pearl. White pearl shifted meeting Steven’s gaze momentarily.

“When was the last time you ever saw her…. Happy?” Steven added.

White Diamond let out a sigh, curling her fingers into her palm. “She did belong to Pink Diamond,” she began to affirm. “And she was her original diamond, all happy and the two of them were always laughing together,” White laid her hand onto the floor, beckoning her pearl to come towards her. White pearl stepped onto her palm as White Diamond lifted her up to her gaze. “She was so happy with Pink,” she gently grazed White Pearl’s one eye that was cracked with her long black nail. “Pink was so happy with her pearl.”

White Pearl flinched, quivering intensely on White’s palm. Retreating her finger back, White gasped as realization dawned on her.

“What have I done?....”

Steven glanced at Pearl both of them frowning before turning back to face the now distraught diamond.

“I was so angry at Pink back then… letting the organics chase the pearls up and down the halls… so I took her pearl away and replaced her with my original Pearl…”

Pearl coughed nervously, clutching onto her one elbow awkwardly. She knew that White Diamond was talking about her. Steven placed his hand onto her arm, as if trying to comfort her.

“I took away something that made Pink happy…” tears weld up White Diamond’s eyes. “And I destroyed it… I took it away from her… and destroyed this pearl…” tears leaked down her cheeks as she gasped in surprise. “What’s happening?”

“You’re sad, you’re feeling guilt for what you did,” Steven explained, “for hurting Pink Diamond, and eradicating this pearl.”

“You are right, Starlight,” White smiled sadly at White Pearl. “This pearl is truly all that is left of Pink Diamond… and she deserves to be happy,” she carefully set the Pink Pearl down who had confuzzled expression.

“My Diamond?” She lifted her head up, performing the diamond salute.

“No, no need, Pearl,” White shook her head. “You don’t belong to me anymore. I’m giving you back to where you belong, where you’ve always belonged.” She motioned towards Steven with her hand. “Go, with your true diamond,” she pushed White Pearl towards Steven.

The half-gem was flabbergasted, mouth agape in shock. Pink Pearl craned her head to spare a glance back at White Diamond for one last time.

“Yes, my Diamond,” she bowed.

“Wait… she doesn’t belong to me”- Steven protested, only to feel Pearl elbow him into his side. He yelped, though Pearl was careful enough to not cause any harm to him.

“Take her, she’ll be happy with you on Earth,” White smiled, clasping her hands together.

“But what about my Pearl?” Steven questioned. “Aren’t you going to take her?”

“Steven!” Pearl hissed, the boy flinching as he realized what he had said.

“No, she is happy with you. I’ll find a new pearl that will suffice me, don’t worry. I’m going to make things better and if giving up my pearl to you will make things better then I’ll do it.”

Steven couldn’t help but to smile happily at that. He may have redeemed White Diamond, but she still had quite a way to go in fixing everything on Homeworld, including herself. He ran up to throne, not caring if it was taboo to do so. Throwing his arms around her heel, he hugged her tightly.

White Diamond smiled, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. “Here, I’ll escort you safely to your legs,” she lifted her hand high into the air to create a white bubble to encase Steven with the two pearls. “Thank you, Starlight.”

Steven smiled as the three of them appeared back into the legs ship, he stepped into the projector spot to start activating the ship.

“Let’s go back home.” The ship directed its course towards Earth, as the two pearls who stood beside each other stood in silence.

Pink Pearl gazed away, staring off to the side as Pearl bite her lip tightly. Sure, Steven was happy that Pink Pearl could finally come to Earth and he could show her how amazing the Earth is, all the organic life and to live freely and be whoever she wanted to be. Though, the half-diamond hybrid could feel the tension in the air between the two pearls. This was a bit… awkward…

Once upon arriving back at Earth Steven took Pink Pearl on a tour. It was going to be hard to keep track since now the Crystal Gems would have two pearls so he decided that Pink Pearl would just be called Pink.

“You don’t mind if I call you, Pink?”

Pink blinked, gazing at Steven giving him a strange expression. “I am a pearl,” she responded.

“Well, you can be anything you want,” Steven smiled.

“Yes, Pink Diamond.”

“No, no, no, just call me Steven. I’m not Pink Diamond,” Steven shook his head.

“But you have her gem,” Pink tilted her head in confusion.

“I do, but uh- you see, here,” he decided to take Pink to the beach to sit as he elaborated the entire story of his mom being Pink Diamond, changing into Rose Quartz to shatter herself, and eventually falling in love with Greg, his dad to give up her physical form to bring him into the world.

“Are you okay?” Steven could see Pink’s eye weld up heavily with tears.

“So…. she really is gone…”

“Yeah… I-….” Steven frowned, clutching tightly onto his shirt. “I know the two of you were really close, but you have a new life and start over again.”

“Really?” she gazed at Steven with a hopeful expression.

“Yeah! Totally! You’re your own pearl, and you can do whatever you want,” he held out his hand towards her. “Take my hand, I want to show you around.”

“Okay…” Pink took his hand, allowing him to tug her along. The two of them came to the barn to greet Peridot and Lapis. Needless to say, Peridot was beyond shocked to hear that White Diamond let Pink Pearl go, to stay on Earth with Steven and the Crystal Gems.

“This is Pink Pearl or Pink! Pink, meet Lapis and Peridot.” Pink nodded her head simply, muttering a quiet ‘hi.’ “She’s going to stay here on Earth with us. You wouldn’t mind if she stayed at the barn with you guys?”

“Hmm,” Peridot gazed at Lapis who shrugged her shoulders. “I guess that’s fine with me and Lapis.”

“Great! Don’t worry you’ll enjoy it here,” Steven patted Pink’s shoulder smiling softly at her. He then excused himself since it was getting late and he needed to head to bed.

“Bye, Steven,” Pink waved at him as he warped away back to the temple. He was greeted by Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl who asked him how it was going with Pink. Amethyst was surprised that he actually brought her back and Garnet stated that she would fit in, in no time.

Steven got himself dressed into his pjs as he hopped into his bed after brushing his teeth. Pink Pearl was going to love it here, he bet. She could finally be herself and staying with Peridot and Lapis they could teach her more about the Earth and its customs as well, along with how precious life is.

The Crystal Gems were now larger than ever, with Nephrite along with the former other Crystal Gems that stayed with Bismuth at the forge.

Steven closed his eyes, eventually drifting off into dreamland. For the next few weeks he hung out with Pink Pearl showing her all the different creatures and strolling through town, including getting donuts with Amethyst.

“Why consume that?” Pink stared at the donut that was in her hand.

“Because it tastes good,” Steven smiled. “It has a delicious taste.”

“And digesting food feels good too!” Amethyst gobbled swallowing several donuts whole from a bag.

“Amethyst!” Steven nudged her arm as she snickered.

“What?”

“Hmmm,” Pink Pearl hesitantly took a bite of the sprinkled donut as her eye lit up. She gasped, “It’s amazing!” She then bit into the donut eating it happily.

Steven chuckled, watching her. Her first few days here she was so shy and hesitant but now that she’s been here for awhile and slowly adjusting she was beginning to be cheerful, and an excited little ball of sunshine and energy. Steven could feel his heart twitch as he liked to see her happy. She was also cute, he couldn’t help his thoughts from refraining from that.

__________________________________________________________________________

Several more days had passed as Steven took her to Rose’s fountain, well the pink fountain now since they decided to tear down Rose’s statue. It would be for the best to realize that everything should start over again and not from the past.

He licked his palm letting Pink submerge into the fountain’s pool as he touched her eye letting his healing powers take effect. Her eye healed, as she could now see through both of her eyes.

“I’m healed!” She giggled and tackled Steven in the water who yelped. She laughed, hugging him tightly as tears of happiness trickled down her cheeks. Steven laughed alongside her, feeling himself blush as he hugged her tightly, embracing Pink.

A soft pink glow radiated around them as their bodies glowed, fusing together. The fusion stood up from the pool gasping sharply, as they touched the two gems in their naval. The pink diamond gem of Steven’s was slightly above, the tip coming from the middle as the top of Pink Pearl’s gem was also in the middle the rest of the gem down lower on the belly.

“We fused!?” The fusion gazed at themselves, noticing the pink-peach colored skin, the dark pink and curly hair from their reflection reflecting from the pool’s surface. “Who are we now? Hmmm, oh! How about Pink Quartz! Perfect,” the fusion giggled. “This definitely isn’t Rainbow 2.0,”

“Rainbow 2.0?” The fusion asked themselves, the pearl questioning.

“Oh yeah, it’s the fusion of me and Pearl!” The Steven within the fusion spoke.

“What!?” Immediately their forms split apart, the fusion now gone with Steven and Pink falling into the pool. “You fused with that Pearl?”

“Pink!” Steven reached towards the pink pearl who rushed out from the pool. Unfortunately, she dashed towards the warp pad to warp away, disappearing out from sight.

Steven sighed, pulling himself out from the glistening pool. “What did I do? What did I say? It was all amazing, I enjoyed fusing with her and-” He slapped his face, groaning underneath his hand. “I’m such an idiot! I should’ve have mentioned Pearl!” He knew the two of them were always awkward and tense around each other, the fact that they were switched and seeing the other. It was probably worse for Pink Pearl as it destroyed her being replaced, while Pearl on the other hand, it was the best thing that happened to her. Steven let out a sigh, trudging towards the warp pad.

That’s it, he was going to have them talk to each other. They needed to get comfortable around each other without being reminded of the past, especially for Pink Pearl. The past is in the past and he needed to help Pink to let it go, no matter how painful it was.

“I know what I need to do.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

The following day Steven found Pink Pearl back at the barn hanging out with Peridot and Lapis. He beckoned for her to come with him as he wanted her to meet someone.

“Who?” Pink smiled curiously. “I wonder who it could be.”

Steven bit his lip, he had told Pearl earlier that he wanted the two of them to get along so he figured it might be best for them to talk each other, and to express their feelings in how they felt about Pink Diamond and so on. His point was to make them feel comfortable in expressing on how they felt on different perspectives since they both experienced the replacement separately.

“Why we going to the temple? To your house?” Pink questioned, Steven could already tell that she was getting nervous.

“It’ll be okay,” he opened the door to guide her inside. Upon entering she gazed around curiously, before freezing as she saw Pearl standing there in the living room.

“Hi,” Pearl raised her hand in a greeting gesture.

“No,” Pink shook her head. “I’m not staying in here,” she turned to tried to exit the door, only to find that Garnet was standing in her way along with Steven.

“Pink… please…” he took her hand. “There’s a reason why I brought you here.”

“I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to be anywhere near that pearl,” she hissed under her breath as Pearl chewed her lip anxiously. “Just her existence is a reminder how I’ve been replaced.”

Amethyst who was currently munching on some chips on Steven’s bed, as she was watching TV froze, the room filling with uncomfortable silence.

“You two need to talk,” Steven nudged Pink forward. “You should both talk about how you feel.”

Pearl coughed, clearing her throat as she knew that she was probably the one that needed to start.

“Look, I know you probably hate me, and I don’t blame you,” she bit her lip tightly. “But I know that since we were replaced-”

“Yeah right, you don’t know,” Pink scoffed, rolling her eyes. “My life was fine, and I was happy until I was replaced with you.” Pink pointed an accusing finger at Pearl. “I bet this didn’t hurt you, as much as it had completely destroyed me.”

“Hey,” Pearl spoke softly, choosing her words wisely. “It wasn’t my fault that I was replaced with you. It was out of my control, you know it was White Diamond. But if you thought that I was happy with being replaced and staying with Pink then you’re wrong.”

“What?” Pink chuckled, “how? I bet you were happy around Pink. You probably loved her.”

“I did, but that didn’t mean that I was always happy,” Pearl let out a sigh. “I tried everything I could to make her happy, but I couldn’t even do that. Whenever I made her happy it led to something that she didn’t agree on and I would try other things, but she wanted to change. She didn’t want to be a diamond anymore and I went to war alongside her. It wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, many gems were shattered, I lost so many friends who got corrupted. And just when I thought after the other diamonds left, that I could live happily with her it turned out that she wasn’t happy with me. I loved her, but she didn’t love me the way I did. I gave up my life for her, I was obsessed with her. Yet, she fell in love with a human and she was the happiest I had ever seen her.” Pearl tensed, wiping at the tears that began to form in her eyes. “And she had a baby with this human man, and now she’s gone… she…”

“She abandoned you,” Pink finished, nodding her head sadly.

“Yes,” Pearl nodded in agreement. “She did.”

Pink smiled sadly, walking up to stand beside Pearl. The two stood there in silence for several seconds before Pink finally mustered up the courage to speak.

“She did the same with me,” Pink spoke, “of course she had no control over White taking me away from her. But if she wanted me so badly she could’ve fought to get me back, to do anything to keep me. But, she didn’t she never did. I remember the day White took me away from her, the way she cried and the next moment I saw her with you. It looked like she hadn’t even felt any grief at all as she had already moved on. But I couldn’t…”

Pearl let out a chuckled, “It seems that we have things in common.”

“H-heh.. yeah.”

“I’m sorry, honestly. I know you suffered worse than me being with White Diamond. I understand, I knew what she was like if you’d disobey her. She was abusive and she’d shatter any gem she wanted, anything defective she obliterated immediately. But,” Pearl took the opportunity to hug Pink tightly. “Everything is in the past now. We leave it in the past, including Pink Diamond and how much we loved her. Because things will get better, and we can start over and make ourselves a better life that we deserve.”

Pink smiled, hugging Pearl back. Steven let out a sigh of relief as Amethyst finally went back to finishing her chips. Garnet moved aside from the door, patting Steven’s curls.

“Good job, Steven.”

He smiled, feeling his chest warm up. “I’m just glad that they can finally understand each other, and to realize that they both actually have a lot in common.”

“Oh! Amethyst! I completely forgot that we were going to go to the pizza restaurant today,” Pearl exclaimed.

“Amethyst?” Pink snickered. “You mean her?” she motioned her head towards the short purple quartz up on the loft.

“Y-yes,” a blue blush appeared on Pearl’s cheeks.

“Do you like her?” Pink nudged her shoulder.

“Uhhhh,” Pearl stammered.

“You do!” Pink cheered. “You like Amethyst!”

“PINK!” Pearl squawked loudly, her face now blue with embarrassment. Garnet chuckled, as did Steven as Amethyst popped her head up.

“What was that? Did P say she likes me?” She got up from the bed, jumping down to land beside Pearl. “Well I gotta admit that I’d totally hit that,” with that she slapped Pearl’s butt gently with her hand.

“AMETHYST!” Pearl squeaked, roaring in fury as she then pursued after the purple gem.

Pink burst out laughing as Steven walked up towards her. “So, how do you feel?” Steven asked.

“Better,” Pink smiled. “Who knew that Pearl and I had a lot in common. I suppose I needed to talk to her, and to put the past behind me. For we are our own pearls now.”

“And that’s what I wanted to hear,” Steven wrapped an arm around her waist. He could feel himself blushing, but he didn’t care at the moment. Pink could feel her cheeks flush at Steven’s touch. There was this strange warm and bubbly feeling that she felt in her chest.

* * *

**~Time Skip Days Later~**

* * *

Needless to say, Pearl and Pink had been getting along quite well, to the point where they were growing close to becoming friends. Steven called it progress as he was finally relieved that the two didn’t have to feel hard feelings for each other anymore.

He invited Pink to sit with him during one evening to watch the sunset on the hill, in front of the white light house.

“It sure is beautiful,” he mumbled, staring out at the horizon as rays of orange, yellow and pink twirled in the horizon, making it look like the clouds were pink something out of a mythical world.

“It is beautiful,” Pink was fascinated by the vibrant hues. “Earth is so amazing, I love all the beauty here and every living thing has beauty as well.”

“You’re right,” Steven noticed how close her hand was to his leg. He inched it slowly until his hand was covering over hers.

Pink gazed down at their hands, before meeting his gaze. Her pink irises were glittering in the dim sunlight as Steven found himself mesmerized.

“Are we doing the thing?”

“The what?” Steven blinked rapidly, snapping himself out form his reverie.

“Well, I’ve been watching Camp Pining Hearts with Lapis and Peridot. There was this scene of two lovers, two humans pressing their mouths together and making these funny noises. I asked what it was.”

“Oh uh,” Steven brought hand back to sheepishly rub the back of his head. “That’s…”

“Peridot said it was kissing, that it’s what two lovers that love each other do.”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“Were you trying to do that to me? Since you’re half human and yeah?”

“Um, yes,” Steven could feel his face begin to burn. “It’s if you want to kiss, I mean if you don’t then that’s okay. I mean, if you don’t like me-”

“No, I do like you Steven,” Pink touched his shoulder gently, giggling like an excited child. “You’re so cute and I just… I love you. I loved the moment we fused it was the best feeling ever. I always feel so warm and cuddly around you.”

“Heh,” Steven smiled, turning to face her. “Then may I?” he cupped her cheeks with both of his hands.

“Yes, I’d like to try it.”

Steven closed his eyes, leaning forward as he pressed his lips against Pink Pearl’s. Pink felt sparks radiating through her form, a pleasant feeling that she had never felt before. She closed her eyes, feeling his lips move against hers as she reciprocated the action. Sparks were flying through her gem and she couldn’t help but to press closer to him. They pulled apart as Steven had to breathe both of their faces flushed and blushing heavily.

“I love you, my Pearl~”


	6. It's Over Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's death leave the Crystal Gems and his family devastated, yet half of him still remains.

It all happened too quickly, before anyone had any time to react. Nobody knew that a tragedy was to befall the Crystal Gems, not even their precious Steven. Pearl fell upon her knees as she let out a shocked gasp. She couldn’t believe it… she couldn’t… this couldn’t be real… It felt like the air was choked out from her body, even though she technically didn’t need to breathe.

Garnet stood there rigid and motionless. It was like she was frozen and didn’t know how to function anymore. Connie was crying, clutching onto Steven’s motionless body as his blood pooled around them in a puddle. There was a strangled scream, a wail of despair as Pearl watched through her blurry vision. A purple blob shoved Connie aside as she gripped onto Steven’s body, shaking him violently.

“Amethyst!”

“No, no, no, no, NOOOO!” Amethyst screamed, tears cascading down her cheeks as she kept shaking Steven’s body. His legs, arms and head flung around, limp like a ragdoll.

“Amethyst!” Peridot grasped onto the purple gem’s shoulder. “That isn’t going to help!” Tears clouded the green gem’s orbs. The purple gem released Steven as his body fell with a THUD back against the rugged dirt.

“H-he…. H-he’s g-gone…” another frail voice spoke.

Connie turned her head, noticing Lapis who was clutching tightly onto her herself. She was rocking back and forth, muttering the same words over and over again. “He’s gone…. He’s gone… he’s gone…” Despair was written all over the blue gem, her body quaking until she stood up, screaming into the air. Lapis summoned a massive wave from the ocean, shooting the water in such a rapid speed that it was able to slice through the giant piles of rock that laid upon the sand. Garnet could feel her two selves talking within her mind. Sapphire was hysterical, muttering how they should’ve seen this coming. It was a possibility, yes she saw that through future vision but there were so many. She didn’t know exactly which one would happen, and despite trying to prevent this vision from becoming reality… it still happened…

It all started out as a regular day at Beach City, the sun blazing in summer sky. It had been months since Steven finally healed all the corrupted gems with the diamonds, everything was going smoothly. Those who wanted to remain here as Crystal Gems, stayed while others returned back to Homeworld. The long battle was finally over, they could all rest in peace. For there were no corrupted gems to hunt down, not even any other Homeworld gem that could pose a threat on them. The truth had finally spread, and the diamonds agreed to leave the Earth alone forever.

However, that still didn’t mean that evil didn’t reign upon the Earth. There were still vicious and cruel humans with cold hearts. Beach City was a lucky town as everyone quite fairly got along. The city, however, wasn’t completely resistant to crime. It wasn’t until more people came to live here, after hearing about all the events of these magical beings that had so called, “saved the world.”

Not everyone was kind, there were people who wanted all power to themselves, they were greedy and selfish beings. The Crystal Gems were now having to deal with the crime that began to rise in the city. Connie did become a police woman just like her father, and Steven and the Crystal Gems would still do anything in order to protect their home. Garnet’s recollections of what happened earlier that day, reminisced through her mind:

_It was cloudy, the sun hiding behind the thick cirrus clouds. There was the sound of shooting, screaming and guns firing through the air. There was a crowd assembled on the beach, with bodies falling onto the sand. The pale sand was getting tainted with blood._

_Steven was yelling, phone to his ear having called Connie to alert the police. The half-gem burst out through the door ahead of everyone as the gems pursued after him, including Lapis and Peridot who were visiting or the day. Bismuth was back at the forge attending to the other original and new crystal gems. _

_The gems were running, dashing across the sand._

_“Don’t worry! We’ll save you humans!” Pearl’s cry was heard above the wails._

_Steven had summoned his shield, jumping in front of the remaining few people were still alive. The Crystal Gems summoned their weapons, attacking all the suspects. It was like a massive murder scene, there were several armed men with their faces red with fury._

_The Crystal Gems didn’t want to hurt the ferocious humans, but they had no choice other than to render them unconscious._

_And that’s when it happened. No one noticed the one man who pointed a gun directly at a little girl’s head. The only person who reacted was Steven. He could’ve thrown out his shield to knock the gun out from the man’s hand, yet he couldn’t do so. Steven had found himself using his shield to protect several other people from another attacker, while others were bubbled. He had no time to think, but he could only act._

_In a split of a second the boy flung himself towards the girl, knocking her away as he brought up his shield. Unfortunately, the shield was projected over his head, and not his chest and that was his major fallacy. For the man had fired the gun in that instant and it wasn’t aimed towards his head, but rather towards his chest._

_The sound of the blast rang through the air like a shock that jolted through everyone, including the murderers. The bullet had pierced straight through Steven’s heart and out his back. Steven’s mouth was agape, blood spurting into the air as he was killed instantaneously. _

_HIS body feel with a smack against the soft sand, his once pure eyes now glazed and white. He laid there motionlessly, bleeding out as the suspects fled the scene, along with surviving citizens. The Crystal Gems had been too shocked by the tragedy that had befallen them that they didn’t even notice Connie who had arrived._

_The dark-skinned girl was lifting his head up, performing CPR on him whilst still trying to stop the bleeding as she called 911. But upon touching his cheek it came back cold. She pressed two fingers to a vein in his neck to feel nothing. Steven wasn’t breathing… nor was his heart beating. _

_And that’s when the Connie confirmed that Steven was dead._

The gems never moved from their spots, even as the police arrived along with the ambulance as they disposed of the other dead bodies that were scattered about. And of course, a paramedic confirmed that there was no way that Steven could’ve survived a direct shot through the heart. And she too was the second witness beside Connie to confirm that Steven was dead. How could this happen? Tears leaked from underneath Garnet’s visors.

“W-why!?” Pearl rasped, slamming her fist against the sand. “Why couldn’t I stop this!?...” she pressed her face against the bloody stained sand, weeping in agony.

Sure, the white gem felt such immense pain after Rose’s passing, and she felt like she couldn’t move on. But, in reality she could. She had found another purpose, she was her own pearl and she now she felt more humiliated than ever before in the entire existence. Pearl was one of Steven’s guardians, she felt like a mother to him… and what had just happened? She had failed to protect her baby…That’s when Greg arrived upon the scene as the gems stepped back, allowing Steven’s dad to register reality to sink in. Greg began to lament, clutching Steven against his chest.

“O-oh Stu-b-ball….. S-Steven….n-no… my son…” Tears streamed down the man’s cheek, crying at the pain of the reality of how his son was now dead… Needless to say, the temple had never been so silent until now. Days had passed since Steven’s death as Greg decided that they needed to have a very special funeral to honor the half-gem.

The Crystal Gems came, sitting in the foyer as Greg talked at the sand about how Steven lived a wonderful life as he was like none other, a unique being that was half gem and human, a bridge between the two worlds. Each of the gems were asked to give a speech about Steven to honor the boy’s name.

“He was amazing,” Garnet spoke into the mic. “I always believed in him."

“I’ll always remember… the day that he told me.. That the most important thing to fight for… is yourself…” Pearl choked. She continued on, talking about how Steven had given her a new purpose in life. With that, she left the stand to let the others speak.

“He made me feel special…” Amethyst couldn’t find the strength to even glance up towards the audience. “He made me feel like that I could do anything…”

“He was my best friend…” it was now Connie’s turn to speak. “He was so compassionate, loving and kind.”

“What I found inspiring about Steven, was that he was always himself. He didn’t want to hurt anyone,” Bismuth smiled, nodding her head.

“At first I despised him,” Peridot chuckled sadly as she lifted her head to speak. “But then I learned to grow into loving him, and he showed me just how amazing and precious the Earth really is…”

“He was my only friend…” Lapis was the last gem to give her speech. She let out a choked noise, tears obscuring her vision. “Before I met Peridot of course, but he was still my closest best friend. He was the only person who reached out towards me when I felt so alone… he understood me more than anyone else. We were Beach Summer Fun Buddies and will forever be…”

Now it was Greg who was the last to speak. “He was the world to me… after my love’s death, this life felt empty without her. But then I realized, even though she’s gone, and I dearly miss her even to this day. She had given me something to live for, something to care, raise, protect and love… and that was my son… Steven Universe.”

Once the funeral was over as Greg and other men hauled the coffin out from the room. Many people were crying, holding tissues and wiping their eyes. Lars was there too, sobbing against Sadie who hugged him tightly. The other crystal gems were there as well, watching with sadness. Steven’s coffin was taken out to a field, a designated place that Greg and the Crystal Gems had selected. It was near the lighthouse, where you could see over the ocean and out into the horizon.

The sun began to set, the sky darkening as many people stood there before leaving as it was beginning to get dark. Steven’s headstone was there, his coffin set into the ground as Connie, Greg and the Crystal Gems helped to pour dirt over the stone coffin, officially burying Steven’s dead body.

Connie knelt down, bowing her head as she let a few tears drip onto Steven’s tombstone. “May you… rest in peace… Steven…” she sniffled, before standing up as she walked over to her parents. The girl spared Steven’s headstone one more glance before heading off with her parents. That only left Greg, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis standing there. Bismuth had soon left with silence, disappearing back to the forge. Greg kissed Steven’s headstone, weeping fervently.

“Greg… I’m so… sorry…” Pearl placed a hand onto the man’s shoulder. Greg didn’t respond, only shrugging Pearl’s hand off his shoulder. “I need to be alone…” The white gem took this as cue to step away and let the human have a moment.

“I’ll always love you Steven…” Greg smiled sadly. “You were the best son in the world…” With that, he stood up pulling his hood over his head as it started to rain. Now it was only the five gems left that still remained in front of Steven’s gravestone.

“He was too amazing to die…” Amethyst spoke, breaking the deafening silence.

“You’re right…” Peridot slowly agreed.

Lapis staggered over towards the headstone, kneeling down as she touched the cold, slick surface.

“I love you… Steven…” She gently laid a pink rose onto the wet dirt, letting her blue lips kiss the gravestone. Lapis stood up, before rejoining Peridot’s side as she bit her lip tightly, gazing away. She couldn’t look anymore… it was too much… it hurt her too much… she felt like she had been shattered…

Silence befell the gems as they continued to stand in the rain that began to pour by this point.

“It’s over…. isn’t it?...” Pearl choked on a sob. 

Thunder boomed loudly in the air, as a bright flash of lightning struck the gloomy sky. Dark clouds were rolling, hiding the sun from view

Much to the gems’ horror, there was the sound of the earth cracking, the trees gnarling as the air let out a feral hiss.

A hand had shot out from the dirt from under the soil in front of Steven’s headstone.

The gems were too petrified to speak, as no one dared to move an inch. That pink glowing hand shone in the darkness, as the gems finally reacted summoning their weapons. Peridot gripped onto one of Lapis’ baggy pants as the blue gem morphed a hand in the air from the pouring rain. Pearl could feel Amethyst’s one hand clinging onto her right leg, while the white gem clung her hand around Garnet’s arm.

Soil began to disperse, as a bright glowing figure came out from underneath the ground. Cracked stone could be seen from Steven’s coffin that should be buried and hidden, part of it now exposed. The crystal gems stared with flabbergasted expressions, lowering their weapons in the process, as they finally realized who this figure that had dug himself out from Steven’s grave was.

“S-Steven?...” the name whispered through the damp air. There stood Pink Steven, lifting his head as he directed his attention to the gems. Those menacing pink eyes glared back at them, _glowing in the darkness of the rain._

  



	7. Kindergarten Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different approach to the episode: "Kindergarten Kid." A Stevidot one-shot.

It was a hot summer day with the Crystal Gems searching the Beta Kindergarten for any left -over corrupted gems that could still be here.

"Look! Over there!" Steven pointed ahead. The was a corrupted gem in a caged hole. The Gems moved in a frenzy, with Garnet summoning her gauntlets as she, Pearl and Amethyst dove into the giant hole against the side of the canyon. There came the sound of smashing, followed by a screeching.

"Grab its legs!"

"That's not its legs!"

A loud POOF erupted as the three gems exited the hole, with Pearl immediately bubbling the gem and sending it off.

"It's disturbing that Jasper's keeping corrupted gems in cages," Pearl mused.

"Aren't we doing the same thing?" Amethyst pointed out.

"It's not the same."

"When they're in a bubble they can't hurt anyone," Garnet explained. "And they won't suffer."

Steven turned following Peridot to another cage where another corrupted gem sat. "I guess this is the last one," Steven said.

"I can't believe these dumb things used to be gems!" Peridot snickered, grasping onto her stomach in laughter. These corrupted gems were so stupid and hideous!

"Amethyst and Pearl, get ready, this one looks tough," Garnet braced herself as did the others as they came over to see the last one.

Steven and Peridot both took a step back, letting Garnet pass by as she punched her gauntlets through the bars, thus smashing the metal. Howling and screeching, the corrupted monster rammed itself into Garnet knocking the fusion back.

"Garnet!" Steven cried, watching the other two gems try to attack and contain the corrupted-like monster. Amethyst tried to trap it with her whip, however, it was unsuccessful as the monster managed to snap its sharp fangs through Amethyst's whip. It quickly dodged Pearl's shooting beam from her spear before running off and away as it disappeared out from sight.

"That was terrible!" Peridot guffawed, "how could you let that dumb thing escape?"

Pearl scowled at Peridot's remark. "This is harder than it looks you know."

"How could you all be outsmart by that thing?" Peridot retorted.

"It ran into Garnet, and Amethyst tried to use her whip to contain it and I-"

"We don't need the play by play. Mistakes happen, even when you can see the future," Garnet spoke, interrupting Pearl.

"Yeah Peridot," Amethyst folded her arms across her chest. "Let's see if you can do better."

"I did just save your butts from Jasper. I suppose that I could... help you."

"Go ahead," Garnet gestured. "Feel free."

"This will be the perfect opportunity to show off my metal powers!"

"Looks like our work here is done," Garnet commented. The fusion turned along Amethyst and Pearl.

"Actually..." Steven rubbed the back of his head.

"You're really going to help her?" Amethyst gave the half-gem a look.

"I mean, she is out here all alone and..."

"Peridot will be fine," Pearl smiled.

"I was talking about the monster," Steven explained, trying to come up with an excuse to try to help Peridot.

"Well, take as long as you need," Garnet chuckled. "Go ahead."

"Garnet? Are you sure?" Pearl questioned, following the fusion as she and Amethyst walked off.

"Peridot! Wait!" Steven rushed off in order to catch up with the small green gem.

"Did the others ask you to come?" Peridot gave him a skeptical look.

"No, I came because I wanted to help! Usually it takes all of us to capture a corrupted gem."

"That's only because you all try to out-brute it. We have to outsmart it."

"So... you don't mind if I help?"

"I mean I could use your experience in dealing with things," Peridot tapped her chin pensively. "So you could be of actual use to me."

"Yeah," Steven smiled meeting Peridot's gaze briefly.

The two of them walked around for several minutes in the Beta Kindergarten, before there was the sound of scratching.

"There it is!" Peridot's irises narrowed, she rushed forward chasing after the monster. "After it!"

Pursuing after the corrupted monster, Steven and Peridot stopped behind a giant rock, peeking over to watch the gem.

"What's it doing?" Steven questioned, tilting his head curiously. The monster seemed to be mesmerized by one of the injectors in the kindergarten. "It really likes that injector, I bet it's shiny."

"Perfect!" Peridot gasped as an splendid idea came to her mind. "I've concocted a flawless Peri-plan!"

"What's the P.P?" Steven turned to study her.

"Why don't I use my metal powers and make that injector fall onto the monster?"

"Worth a try," the boy mused, nodding his head. Peridot lifted her arms into the air, grunting as she forcibly trying to tamper with one of the injector's legs.

"Argh... it won't... budge..." Peridot grunted, she flicked a finger as one leg from the injector fell, landing beside the corrupted gem.

"Uh, Peri I don't know if this is working," Steven bit his lip nervously.

"I just need another leg," Peridot ignored him, focusing on pulling out another leg. The metal spasmed, the sound of a clinking noise when another leg fell loose. Unfortunately, the leg didn't land on top of the monster, instead landing on its other side.

The monster let out a disgruntled huff, before diverting its attention elsewhere.

"Oh come on!" Peridot huffed in annoyance. She leapt over the rock and kicked the wall in frustration.

"Peridot!" Steven cried out, grasping onto her shoulder as he forced her back. He began to notice cracks forming along the canyon wall as boulders began to fall. He managed to push them out of the way just in time.

"What was that for you pebble?!" Peridot hissed.

"We were about to be crushed," Steven elaborated, dusting off the sand from his jeans.

"I can save myself," Peridot retorted, walking ahead as she scowled.

Steven let out a sigh, rubbing the side of his arm. All he did was help her from getting crushed. He ran after her, jolting to a stop as he saw a flick of a shadow looming over him. His eyes widened in dread, not having enough time to react before he felt another weight leaping onto his body. Claws teared at his clothes as he yelped, lifting up his arms in trying to protect his head.

"STEVEN!" The boy suddenly felt the weight on top of him lift as Peridot was standing in front of him.

"Get away from my pebble! You monster!" Peridot hissed, clenching both fists at her sides. She didn't have anything but the one injector's metal leg to use as a weapon.

Steven could feel his heart racing as a deep blush spread into his cheeks. Did Peri just?.... did he hear that right? Did she just call him her pebble?

The monster let out a vicious roar, its eyes glazing towards Peridot as it charged. Steven took the opportunity to move, summoning his shield as he grasped onto Peridot, forcing her against his side as the beast slammed itself against his pink shield.

"ENOUGH!" Steven yelled, he and Peridot shoving against the shield, forcing the monster back as it slammed against the side of the canyon wall. Of course, it wasn't enough to poof the monster, but it was enough to ward it off as it ran away once again.

"Steven, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," Steven replied, "just a bit scratched up is all," he licked his arm to heal a bleeding wound of his.

"I think we need to revise our strategy," Peridot let out a defeated sigh.

_______________________________________________________________________

"You ready for the second Peri-plan?"

Steven shrugged his shoulders, a bit hesitant, "I don't know, the first plan wasn't so great."

"Duly noted, Steven. But this plan is even better. I figured out a way to cannibalize this injector, behold!"

The half-gem craned his head, watching as Peridot pulled in the injector, placing a rock into the opening as she fired it. It functioned exactly like a cannon would.

"Impressive!"

"With this, we can take out that monster from a distance!"

"Sounds good," Steven nodded his head, agreeing with the idea. "Annnnd there it is again!" The boy pointed out into the distance.

"Perfect! I've got it!" Peridot turned, aiming the cannon directly at the gem. "I've got the clod now." The green gem activated the cannon as it began to light up. However, nothing occurred. "What? Work you stupid-" Abruptly the cannon fired, resulting recoiling back against Peridot who fell back against the dirt.

"Well, that didn't work," Steven nervously rubbed the back of his neck, gazing at Peridot. She lifted herself up, growling as she kicked the injector.

"Hey, hey, Peri," Steven touched her shoulder gently. "Calm down, maybe we should just... take camp tonight and think of another plan?"

"None of this is working!"

"Which is why we should sit down for a while," Steven replied, keeping a calm demeanor.

"Fine," Peridot huffed.

The two of them made camp for the night, as Steven started a small fire. The flames flickered in the darkness as Steven had gathered two sticks, using the ends to poke through a marshmallow as he began to roast the white-sugar sweet food. It had been a long day in failed attempts to capture this corrupted monster. Steven was surprised to find that even with Peridot getting crushed she didn't poof.

"You don't poof easily, huh?" Steven gazed at her, twisting his stick to rotate the marshmallow that he was currently roasting.

"Peridots are tougher than they look," she responded, hugging her knees close to her chest. A moment of silence passed between the two, the only sound that could be heard was the cackling of the fire.

"I can't master this."

"Aw, Peridot it's okay," Steven pulled his stick back, plopping the marshmallow off and into his mouth.

"I don't get why I failed to a barely functional, stupid cloddy dumb-dumb!"

"Corruptions aren't dumb," Steven chewed onto his marshmallows. "They just think a little bit differently."

Peridot studied the flames, shrugging her shoulders. Steven was still munching on those white puffy rock-like food.

"Hey Peri," Steven broke the silence, mustering the courage to speak his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about what the green gem said earlier as she saved him from being lunchmeat to the corrupted monster.

"Yeah?" She lifted her gaze to pinpoint her attention on him.

"Well, I was just wondering... about... what you said earlier. Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?" A look of confusion spread across her face.

"You know," Steven could feel a warmth spreading his cheeks. Why was he getting warm all the sudden? Yeah he had been feeling this while hanging out with her whenever he came to visit the barn, but he didn't know if she felt the same way back. "When you called me your pebble."

"I-what?" Peridot stammered, she lowered her gaze to the sand below her. "I didn't say that- I mean... it was nothing."

Steven raised an eyebrow at Peridot's peculiar behavior. She was suddenly avoiding eye contact, and a dark shade of pine green was dotting her cheeks. The boy had to admit that she did look cute all embarrassed like this. He chuckled, grasping the bag of marshmallows.

"What? What's so funny?" Peridot scowled, folding her arms across her chest.

_"You,"_ Steven snickered.

"How am I funny?" The green gem shot back. "I'm not funny!"

"Yes you are. You're cute when you get all embarrassed," Steven smiled cheekily.

"I'm not embarrassed! And don't call me cute!" Peridot stomped her foot against the sand.

"Or what?" Steven could feel himself smirking.

"I-" Peridot tried to think of an excuse to punish Steven for calling her such a thing. She yelped as a marshmallow hit her face. "H-hey!" Steven began to throw dozens of marshmallows at her. "Stop bombarding me with your confectionery puff rocks?!"

"What are you going to do about it huh, Peri?" Steven teased, throwing more marshmallows at the green gem. The half-gem continued to bombard Peridot with marshmallows to the point she began to growl and let out a scream.

Steven grunted, as he felt himself being tackled against the dirt. He gazed up eyes wide as he realized how Peridot was on top of him.

"Ha! I got you now you clod~!" Peri's face blushed a deep color of green as Steven could feel his own cheeks flare in response. It felt like time had frozen suddenly with both of staring into each other's eyes.

Heart pounding against his ribcage, Steven reached up a hand to cup the side of Peridot's cheek. He closed his eyes and the next moment he knew he had pulled the green gem closer to the point where their lips touched.

Peridot didn't resist at all, closing her eyes as well. The two of them kissed gently, mesmerized into the passionate feeling of their lips grazing against each other. They eventually pulled back as Steven took in a deep breathe.

"W-wow..." Peridot muttered, completely at loss for words. She didn't know how to describe what she felt and that kiss. She had seen it on Camp Pining Hearts, but the fact that she just did it with Steven... it made her all warm inside.

Peridot threw herself against Steven, hugging him tightly as he embraced her back. A bright glow surrounded them, submerging them as felt their bodies twirling and morphing together.

When the glow subsided, there no longer was two bodies but one in its place.

"We fused!?" The fusion gasped, placing their hands onto her cheeks in utter surprise.

"Steven!"

"Hey, it's okay, Peridot. We fused!" The fusion laughed, hugging themselves. "But wait, what should I call myself hm?" Standing up, the fusion gazed down at herself. "How about.... Amber Quartz! Yes, that's perfect!" Thrusting out their hand, Amber formed her shield that rose with metal spikes, with one protruding from the middle. "Woah! This is amazing!"

The fusion turned, noticing the sun rising across the horizon as the corrupted monster was out in the distance, gazing at something that caught its attention.

"It's time to get this job done!" Amber nodded her head in determination. The fusion rushed forward towards the corrupted gem as the gem turned, lashing out with its claws. Amber dodged the sharp talons, leaping into the air as she began to float. "Nyah!" She let herself drop, ramming her metal-spiked shield onto the monster as it fell back.

The monster slipped, losing its footing as it tumbled over the cliff. Amber walked to the edge, gazing down as there was a loud WHOOSH that resonated through the air. They floated down to the bottom to find that the corrupted gem had finally poof, the glistening and discolored gem alone against the dirt.

"We did it!" They unfused as Steven and Peridot hugged each other tightly.

"That was amazing!"

"I know right?!" Steven chuckled.

Peridot lifted the gem from the dirt, bubbling it in her own green bubble as Steven told her how to send it off and away.

"Where'd it go?" the green dorito questioned.

"Home." Steven smiled, reaching out to hold onto Peridot's hand. The two genuinely at each other, before a voice interrupted them from behind.

"Good job you two," Garnet smirked, hands on her hips. Pearl and Amethyst were both behind the fusion smiling.

"You're back!" Steven exclaimed, turning around.

"We never really left."

"What?" Steven's eyes widened. "Were you all there the whole time?"

"It was funny," Amethyst snickered. "And we even saw you pounce on your Peri-dactyl."

"Hey!" Steven gasped, his face reddening.

"You clods were watching this whole time!?" Peridot gazed at the Crystal Gems completely dumbfounded.

"We sure were," Pearl smiled, clasping her hands together. "And you both were so cute together!"

"I support and ship it," Garnet held her thumbs up as both Steven and Peridot blushed in profound embarrassment. This Kindergarten mission was surely an interesting one and most certainly loving.


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a nightmare and Connie is there to comfort him.

"There you are, my Starlight~"

"Huh?" Steven craned his neck finding himself in pitch darkness. _What was going on!? Why couldn't he see anything! And was that... White Diamond?_

He felt his body being levitated into the air, and there was a bright flash. The white light was blinding, obscuring the boy's vision.

He blinked several times, before the blurriness began to subside. And that's when he realized that he was back in White Diamond's throne room, trapped in the palm of her hand.

Steven didn't understand what was happening. Didn't he just save everyone? They healed all the corrupted gems on Earth, and the Diamonds left. He remembered singing a song to Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet while the others listened in the background.

He could vaguely remember going off with Connie back to the house and then... darkness...

White Diamond extended one of her long-black nails to lift up Steven's chin, forcing him to gaze at her. "Did you really think that I would change my mind, Starlight?"

Steven's eyes widened in intense dread, he squirmed in her grasp trying to find a way to escape. After what she had done to him the first time... he couldn't fathom what else White Diamond would dare to do.

"STEVEN!"

That's when the half gem and half human realized that he wasn't alone. "Pearl!" He turned his head to the side to see all of the Crystal Gems standing there, including Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth. Connie was standing amongst them as well, holding up her sword.

"Let him go!"

"It seems that your useless friends don't understand," White smiled, a wicked one. Her black lips curled as she gazed intently at Steven, eyes blazing and piercing.

"Don't hurt them!" Steven immediately blurted. "He knew that White Diamond had the power to shatter them right then and there, but also control them at her will."

"Oh, don't worry, my Starlight," White chuckled maliciously. "I won't do anything to do them~" Steven was confused, perplexed even. What did White mean by that? Was she just playing with him again?

"You're not deceiving me," the half diamond clenched his fists. "And I'm not going to let you toy with me."

"Now why would I do that dear?" White Diamond gently released Steven, setting him safely onto the floor. "Not when I can show you your true potential as a diamond." She snapped her fingers and Steven's surroundings immediately changed.

Gem shards littered about his feet, and not just any shards.... but familiar ones of white.... purple... red... green... blue.... and rainbow...

"N-no!" Steven gasped, stepping back. His foot hit something causing him to fall back as he yelped, recoiling back from the dead body that he had touched. "C-Connie?..." Her body was laying there motionless, a pool of blood surrounding her. Connie's eyes were open, glazed over white as her mouth was wide open as if the last sound she had made was a horrified scream before death overtook.

"NO!" Steven pushed himself up. "STOP! This can't be real! What did you do to them!? Get out of my head!" The boy screamed.

White Diamond's bitter laugh rang around Steven's ears like a chiming bell. "What did I do? Don't you mean, what did you do?"

"What?" Steven gazed down at his hands much to his uttermost horror to find them coated with blood.... and fragmented bits of the each of the Crystal Gems' gems. N-no... this couldn't be happening.... H-he... killed them... including Connie...

"Don't you realize how much potential is held back inside of you?" White Diamond continued. "Think of all the power you bestow inside that gem of yours~"  


There was a flash of pink lightning, as Steven stared back at his own reflection of his gem half. His gem half stared back at him, glowing pink but also reddish. His gem half was stained with blood, staring emotionlessly back at him.

Pink Steven lifted up his hand, pointing his palm towards Steven. "I know you want this."

"No! I don't want this!" Steven cried out, tearing up heavily. "I don't want to kill the Crystal Gems, or Connie! You're just an emotionless side of me!"

"And you need me," Pink Steven continued, taking a step forward. "For I have all the power you need. I know you want it. You can do anything you want, you are invincible, and nothing can stop you."

"NO! I don't want this!" Steven clutched tightly onto the sides of his head. Pink Steven began to circle around him, before standing in front of him.

"I am part of you, you cannot deny yourself."

"STOP!"

"I am half of you, you cannot live without me. You need me, you need omnipotent power that you hold."

"Please-" Steven choked, pressing his palms against his ears as he closed his eyes tightly. "You may be part of me... but without me to keep you in check you won't be unstable... You need me and without me, I am not going to give into lust for power."

Steven gasped instantaneously, feeling pressure squeezing around his neck as he was lifted high into the air. Pink Steven had him by the throat, clenching onto his windpipe.

"Then perhaps I will take control~" Pink Steven spoke, smiling an eerie smile that was still yet emotionless.

Steven hacked, clawing the air as he tried to breathe feeling oxygen being restricted as there was a luminous pink glow that engulfed him. That's when the boy let out a coarse scream.

"STEVEN!"

He was choking, gasping for air as his eyes flew open. Light was blinding hurting his eyes as he squinted, realizing that he was being shaken. There was brown blob in front of his face and a familiar voice calling out his name.

"C-Connie?"

"Are you okay!?" His vision cleared as the half gem found himself back in his room, lying on his bed as sweaty dripped off his forehead. Glancing towards the window he could tell that it was the middle of the night or something as the sky was dark.

So, this was all a dream? A horrid nightmare? The boy tried to calm down his erratic breathing, as he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It felt like blood was pounding into his skull and he groaned in pain.

"Are you alright, Steven?" Connie touched his shoulder gently. "I was woken up by you muttering in your sleep, and then you started sweating, you began to thrash and scream. I tried to wake you up, to try to snap you out of it."

"Y-yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm f-fine..." Steven took in a deep breath. He noticed that Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were all standing at the base of the stairs. Boi he must've screamed so loud that the gems even heard it from their rooms in the temple.

"I'm fine guys, it was just a horrible nightmare," the boy explained, rubbing his temple.

"Well, dreams are dreams," Pearl mused. She walked up along with Garnet and Amethyst as the three of them hugged him.

"It's okay, Steven," Garnet patted the curls of his hair.

"Just try to get some sleep, you need it," Pearl added.

"Maybe in the morning we can go get some donuts, whatcha say?" Amethyst smiled, trying to cheer up the boy.

"Sounds good," Steven smiled, "I'd like that." The gems hugged him, before he told them that he was find now and they retreated back to their rooms. Connie, however, didn't move from her spot on Steven's bed.

"I'm fine, Connie. You can go back to sleep now," the boy turned onto his side, facing away from the girl.

"Steven," he felt a hand touch his arm gently. "I can see through you, I know that you are not okay." Steven let out a sigh, maybe perhaps he couldn't hide this from her. "You can tell me anything, Steven."

He sighed once again, gathering all the courage he had to confess about his horrendous nightmare. He didn't even realize that he began to cry as he spoke.

"You know my gem half?... you're the only one beside me to see it... you saw how emotionless, unstable and powerful my gem half was... Well, I had a nightmare about my gem half. He was telling me that I desired power and that it was in me. I-I.... killed all the Crystal Gems... and even you... blood stained my hands... and my gem half told me that I hold so much power in myself that I would be unstoppable.... And I kept screaming that I didn't want it... but then... my gem half grasped me by the throat, choking me. And that's when my gem half took control over me..."

Connie hugged him tightly, closing her eyes as Steven hiccupped.

"I guess I'm just.... afraid... that what if.... It's actually true? That my gem half will take control... and I'll be an unstable... and emotionless being that will do nothing but to harness all-power and use it... and I hurt the Crystal Gems or even you... and worse... kill you all.."

"Steven," Connie sat up, pulling the boy towards her so she could cup his cheeks. "Look at me." Steven gazed at her through his teary eyes. "I know that your gem half is scary and unstable, for I have seen it myself. Not even White Diamond stood a chance against your gem half, but... that won't happen. Your gem half won't take control over you."

"How do you know?" Steven sniffled, "it's still a part of me."

"Because I know you, Steven. You won't hurt anyone no matter how bad they are," Connie spoke softly.

"You're right about that..."

"And I believe in you. You won't let that happen, ever," she rubbed his shoulder gently, embracing him tightly. "And besides it's just a terrible nightmare."

Steven sighed softly, letting himself ease into Connie as he relaxed. "You are right about that as well. It just a bad nightmare is all."

"That's it," Connie pulled back, smiling before kissing his cheek.

Steven blushed, gazing down as he twiddled his thumbs. "Do you mind... sleeping with me? I just don't want to sleep alone tonight after that."

"Of course," Connie smiled, tucking herself underneath the covers of Steven's bed. She laid down beside him, cuddling close to the boy as she closed her eyes. Steven closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around Connie, tugging her against his chest as he let himself drift back to sleep again. And this time, he didn't have another nightmare.


	9. Frozen Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Stapis winter land one-shot.

Steven yawned, stretching his arms behind his back. Turning his head to face the window near his bed he could see how the sunlight glistened upon the snow, making it dazzle and sparkle with colorful rays of light.  It was a perfect winter day out and that's when the half gem had a brilliant idea. It had been awhile since he visited Peridot and Lapis and maybe perhaps he could ask a certain gem to join him on a little winter land adventure.

"Hey, Steven," Pearl smiled, noticing the boy's enthusiasm as he raced down the stairs and immediately stuffed his mouth full of cereal at the counter. "What's with the excitement today?"

"I just had a lovely idea!" The boy chewed on his cereal, speaking in between bites. Amethyst came through the temple door, snatching whatever food was laid out onto the counter. Pearl rolled her eyes, but smiled at Amethyst.

Pearl turned to face the boy, "and that is?"

"Well, I just thought... it's been awhile since I've hung out with Lapis," Steven began to blush, as the two gems studied him. "And today is a nice winter day, with the sun out and all that. I thought it would be fun to take Lapis out and have some fun together out in the snow." 

"Oh, that sounds perfect, Steven," Pearl smiled, beaming at the boy.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkeeee heeeeeeer!" Amethyst nudged Steven's arm. 

"No, I don't!" Steven was quick to defend himself, his face turning brightly red.

"Dude, you're blushing," Amethyst snickered.

"You like her," another voice stated, none other than Garnet who stood behind Steven. Nobody even heard her exit the temple. 

The boy let out a breath, there was no use in hiding it. "Yeah.... I suppose I do like her..." he set down his spoon, having finished his bowl of lucky charms. "Every time I'm around her I always feel comfortable, and she makes me feel warm and snuggly inside. It's like my heart can't stop beating out of my chest whenever I look into her eyes, she's so gorgeous." 

"Well, you two would be adorable together," Pearl mused, "perfect even."

"I support it," Garnet patted Steven's head. "As long as you both love each other."

"Yeah, I hope she feels the same way towards me," Steven rubbed his arm nervously.

"Don't worry, Cutie-Pie," the fusion ruffled his curls. "Just go out and get her."

"Thanks, Garnet," Steven nodded his head, he pulled himself off his stool before running into the bathroom to get himself ready and dressed for the day. The Gems smiled, their boy was growing up so quickly. "See you guys!" Steven waved before exiting the house, closing the screen door behind him. 

The boy dashed across the sand feeling the warmth of the early afternoon breeze. The sun was blazing in the sky without a single cloud in sight even though it was the middle of winter's day. His thick coat was enough to keep him warm. 

The boy strolled along the boardwalk, greeting Peedee and other people that he passed by. He smiled to himself in glee. This was going to be a good day, or so he hoped. Yet, as excited as he was to have this activity with Lapis, he was also nervous. 

Warping himself to the country side, Steven found himself gazing at the barn. The countryside had seemed to receive more snowfall than near his house at the beach. 

"Ugh! What's with this white fluffy so called 'snow!?" A voice grumbled. Steven immediately knew who it was, smiling as he saw Peridot exit the barn alongside Lapis.

"Hey Peridot! Hey Lapis!" 

"Steven!" Lapis' eyes brightened, Peridot lifted her head trudging her way through the thick snow towards the boy. 

"Steven!" Peridot smiled, "you're here."

"Yeah thought I'd visit by," the boy smiled, he gazed at Lapis who flew down to land beside him, hugging him tightly.

Steven could feel himself blushing from upon Lapis, he hoped that the two wouldn't notice his strange behavior. 

"I can't believe the snow is so thick!" Peridot huffed, "now I have to search in this wet mush!"

"Why?" Steven raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Pumpkin went out and he didn't come back," Lapis explained. "We don't know where he is."

"Oh..." the boy deadpanned. "Maybe, he went someplace that isn't so cold? The cold isn't exactly a good environment for a pumpkin," Steven suggested. 

"Hmmm," Peridot thought pensively for a brief moment. "Maybe Pumpkin is in Beach City! Yes! That's where I'll look for that little clod!" The green gem dragged her form through the snow in order to make her way towards the warp pad.

Steven chuckled softly, watching as Lapis turned to follow Peridot. He quickly grabbed her arm, stopping the blue gem in her tracks. 

"Actually um... I think Peridot will fine finding Pumpkin... but the real reason I came here was to..." Steven gulped nervously, feeling sweat form on his forehead. Why was he being so flustered all the sudden? 

Come on tongue just work!

"Steven?" Lapis questioned, confused at how the boy was acting. 

"Well, I was wondering that maybe you and I can... go do some fun stuff together, you know hang out?"

Lapis' expression softened, she smiled nodding her head, "of course, Steven. I would like that."

"Great! I know the perfect place!" The half gem grasped her arm, guiding her across the fluffy snow grounds. The blue gem followed suit, letting Steven guide the way. 

The two of them came upon a lake, but it was frozen. "Here we are!"

"What are we going to do?" Lapis blinked, perplexed.

"Have you ever gone ice skating before?" Steven asked.

"Ice skating?" Lapis mouthed the unfamiliar word upon her tongue. "What is that?"

"Allow me to show you, take my hand," Steven offered his hand out towards Lapis. The blue gem gently took it as Steven pulled her out onto the frozen lake. "Just do what I do," with that Steven let go, skidding his feet across the smooth ice.

Steven twirled, surging himself toward as he began to twirl in a dance-like motion. Lapis' gazed fixated upon the boy until she understood what to do. It was just like dancing except more graceful and precise considering you were doing it on ice.

Lapis took a step forward, slipping slightly at first.

"Just keep going Lapis, you got it!"

The blue gem continued to move her feet until she caught on, skidding smoothly across the ice. That's when she began to twirl, extending her leg behind her allowing herself to spin.

"That's it!" Steven giggled. Lapis twirled alongside Steven, the two of the ice skating across the frozen lake. The two of them were giggling, having fun until they didn't realize how close they were. Steven and Lapis ended up crashing against each other, thus both slipping and falling off into the snow onto the side.

Steven blushed furiously, realizing the position they were in. He was lying on his back in the snow with Lapis sprawled on top of him. The blue gem huffed, blowing a bit snow off her blue fringes of her hair. 

"Uh Lapis?"

Blue irises gazed at his, before Lapis shifted lifting herself off Steven. "Oh I'm sorry, Steven! Are you hurt?"

"It's okay, I'm fine," the half-gem pushed himself up, dusting off his now soaked jeans. The boy didn't care nonetheless, he did actually kinda like what had happened. They were so close, they could've almost kissed.

Lapis held out a hand for him to take, pulling him up from the snow.

"Lapis? Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"I um-..." Steven twiddled his thumbs nervously. Come on! Why was it so hard to just tell her that he liked her!? "I-I I like you Lapis."

"Oh I like you too, Steven," she replied.

"No, I meant like romantically," the boy added. "I love you, Lapis Lazuli." The blue gem froze, gazing intently at the boy. Steven could feel his heart racing, pounding inside of his ribcages. Does she feel the same way towards him? 

"You love me?..." Lapis brought her hands up to her mouth, as if she was in shocked surprise.

"Yeah, I do," Steven nodded his head. He noticed a deep shade of blue cross over Lapis' cheeks. Was she blushing? It most certainly was adorable. 

"I... I think I love you too, Steven," Lapis confessed. "To be honest, I always felt close to you the moment I met you, like I could trust you. I trusted you more than anyone and you were my best friend, and you always made me feel warm inside and I want to be with you forever."

"Then that's love," Steven gently took her hands into his. "If I make you feel warm and you enjoy my company, and you want to be with me forever."

The blue gem blushed deeply, Steven's own blush mirroring hers only different in color. He tugged her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as the two of them were mesmerized into each other's eyes. She was gorgeous and beautiful and Steven couldn't resist the urge anymore. He closed his eyes, pressing his lips against hers, kissing Lapis.

Lapis closed her eyes, copying Steven. She had seen this type of ritual or behavior from watching Camp Pining Hearts with Peridot when two humans were in love. She reciprocated Steven's movement of his lips against hers, kissing him deeply and passionately. 

The two of them didn't notice how they both stepped back onto the frozen ice as both of their gems began to glow. The two of them danced around each other, giggling and spinning. Hues of pink and blue mixed together until one form appeared, violet in color.

"Wait... did we just? We fused!" The fusion's eyes lit up with stars. Her skin was that of a light purple, with Steven's pink gem in their naval and Lapis' blue gem in their back. The fusion could see their reflection from the mirror-like quality of the ice. Her hair was dark like Lapis but more poofy like Steven's being a dark violet hue. "Lavender Quartz come on!" The fusion threw their hands into the air, forming a weapon. 

It was that of Steven's shield but blue and liquid-like unto a watery shield, with sharp ice shards that formed along the edges.

"Woah this is amazing! We fused!" Lavender giggled, hugging themselves. The sound of a squeaking noise made the fusion turn their head, noticing an orange blob plop out from underneath the snow and onto the ice. "Oh, what do you know it's Pumpkin! So that's where you've been all this time."


	10. A Day Amongst Diamonds

Steven sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Amethyst was seated beside him on the bench, munSteven sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Amethyst was seated beside him on the bench, munching on several donuts.

"Steven?" A purple hand was waving directly in his face.

"Huh?" the boy snapped out from his reverie. He didn't realize that he had been caught staring out into the space.

"Don't you want a donut?" Amethyst questioned.

"Nah, I'm good," Steven shrugged his shoulders. He had only taken a single bite of his donut and handed it to Amethyst, since he just didn't seem to be in the mood.

"Okay, what's going on?" Of course, Amethyst would ask such a thing. The purple quartz saw right through him, more than anyone.

"I've just been thinking," was his short reply, placing his hands onto his knees.

"About what?"

"Welllll, I don't know," he took in a deep breath. "I mean of course I love my home here and the Earth... but I still kind of miss the Diamonds back on Homeworld."

"They tried to shatter us," Amethyst pointed out. "They're not exactly good."

"I know, I know," Steven nodded his head. "But I managed to change their minds, and they don't have be ruthless dictators on Homeworld. And besides, they're technically family to me too."

The purple quartz sighed deeply, swallowing the rest of the donuts. She didn't know what exactly to say to that. After all, Steven was a diamond just like them.

"I-I I'm not Pink Diamond, but I'm still family to them and I'm sure they miss me. I want to go back to Homeworld to spend time with the Diamonds." Amethyst gazed skeptically towards the boy, folding her arms across her chest. There was no way that she was going to let him go all al- "And I want to go alone," he interrupted as if contradicting Amethyst's thoughts.

He gave Amethyst an earnest expression that the purple gem had no choice but to relent. "Fine," she huffed. "But you have to at least come back in one piece dude."

"I promise, I will," Steven smiled. "I'm just going to hang out on Homeworld for a day is all and then I'll come back."

"Alright, I trust you Steve-man," she fist bumped the half gem. "Just have to make sure that Pearl and Garnet are okay with it, but I approve."

The boy hopped off the bench with Amethyst following behind as the two of them returned back to the beach house.

"You want to do what alone!?" Pearl squawked, utterly aghast.

"Calm down P," Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Can't you guys just trust Steven for once? He's got this!"

Pearl gazed at Garnet as if searching for an answer from the fusion herself. Garnet nodded her head, "I don't see any harm if Steven is just going to visit."

"But Garnet!" Pearl protested, "can't you search your future vision?"

"I believe in Steven, he'll be fine," Garnet responded, patting the curls of the boy's hair. Steven smiled at that, feeling a wave of relief.

"O-okay, I-" Pearl hesitated as if nervous.

"I'll be okay, Pearl," Steven reassured. "I'm just going to hang out for the rest of the day there and then I'll come back, promise." He hugged the white gem tightly as she closed her eyes, hugging him back.

"Just be careful, we don't want to lose you."

"I will and you won't, you don't need to worry," Steven affirmed, smiling at the gems. All of them gave him a tight hug, before he pulled back. "I'll see you later soon," with that he exited the door leaving the beach house.

"You sure he'll be fine?" Pearl asked once again, watching Steven stroll towards the giant pink legs ship through the window.

"Yes, our Cute-Pie will be fine," Garnet confirmed for the second time. The Crystal Gems watched through the window as the giant pink legs ship shoot off the beach and into the Earth's atmosphere, disappearing completely out of sight.

Steven moved his legs to step into the footplate in controlling the ship as it flew through the depths of space. This was it! This was going to be the perfect time to actually spend quality time with the Diamonds rather than everyone being all fired up with what happened with his mom and what not.

It didn't take long for the pink ship to slowly descend, landing gracefully onto Homeworld. Steven exited the top to be greeted by a white orb that revealed White's Pearl. She wasn't completely encased black and white, but rather her original pink in color.

"Pink Pearl?" He smiled at the Pearl who nodded her head back at him, smiling back at him.

"Steven, welcome back to Homeworld," she bowed gracefully. The boy realized that the pearl must've been filled in with everything that had happened with him mom to the point of him existing.

"Are you okay? How's everything?" Steven questioned, happy to at least see that Pink Pearl could be herself. It looked like White actually took to heart what he had told her about letting everyone be whoever they are, including White Diamond herself.

"I am doing better," Pink replied, smiling. "White Diamond finally let me go to be whatever I would like to be. She lets me dance in the throne room and juggle whenever I want."

"That's great!" Steven beamed, pleased to hear such a thing.

"And if you'd like, I can escort you to White Diamond," Pink held out her hands in order to encase her and Steven into a white bubble. Steven let out a soft sigh. This was totally different than the last time he had came here.

Soon enough the two of them appeared into White Diamond's throne room. Steven immediately noticed how everything in the room had changed, it wasn't so dark and bright with pure white light. There was a few more colors added, like dazzling rainbows that sparkled onto the ceiling.

"Welcome back, my Starlight~"

"Hey, White Diamond," Steven lifted up his gaze. He didn't have to squint his eyes so much since White wasn't blazing like a total god.

"It sure is a surprise to see you return," White continued, gazing down at the small boy. "I thought that you would rather remain on Earth forever, where you feel you belong."

"I do," Steven spoke, clasping his hands together. He still felt slightly nervous talking to White, but at least she was actually letting him talk this time. It was like she actually decided to change a bit for the better. "But you guys are still like family to me too. I wanted to come back and hang out with you, including Yellow and Blue Diamond. We should all spend quality time together."

"Oh? Is that so, Starlight?" White Diamond's lips curled into a smile. At least it wasn't a sly one that always send shivers down Steven's spine.

"Yeah! Are Blue and Yellow around?"

"They are currently busy with appointments in making changes and arrangements within their courts. But I'm sure they'll be willing to drop their assignments to spend time with you."

"Great! Then let's go!" Steven turned, dashing out towards the door into the palace halls. White stayed silent following behind the little human as Pink Pearl followed suit as well.

Steven entered Yellow's throne room that was completely alit. The boy froze the moment he saw what was before him. Yellow was speaking to several of her advisors while Blue stood beside her. The two diamonds froze in their spots, glancing towards White and Steven.

"Steven!" Blue was the first to react, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks as she immediately scooped up the boy, hugging him close to her face. "You're back!"

Steven chuckled as he got squished against the blue gem. Yellow Diamond turned, dismissing all her gems out from the room as she held out her palm. Blue lowered him down as Steven floated his way over towards Yellow until she was standing on her palm.

"You're actually returned? Why?" Yellow questioned, a look of confusion upon her face. Steven chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. The Diamonds probably assumed that he wanted to stay on Earth forever and never come back to Homeworld.

"Well, I wanted to see you guys again," Steven replied, gazing at all three of them. "Yes, my home on Earth and the Crystal Gems mean a lot to me. But you guys still occupy a part of my heart too. You're technically family to me too."

"Heart?" Yellow questioned, looking more confused than ever. "What does that mean? Isn't that an organ that organics possess?"

"Well, yes," Steven continued on to explain, "but it also can be a saying for how much you mean to someone. And saying that you're all part of my heart, means that you three mean a lot to me."

"Oh Steven," Blue beamed, clasping her hands together in front of herself.

"Wow," Yellow blinked, "that's deep."

"And I wanted all of us to spend quality time together!" The three Diamonds nodded their heads. This was exactly what happened with Pink Diamond, except it was different this time. This 'Steven,' seemed more mature, cheerful and vibrant than Pink Diamond herself. He sure was something unique.

Steven suggested that they play in Blue Diamond's pool. He told them of this game that humans back on Earth would play in the pool, something called Marco Polo.

"And whoever is it, has their eyes closed the entire time. They have to call out 'Marco!' And everyone else has to respond with 'Polo!' And the person with their eyes closed has to try to find everyone else, by tagging them," Steven elaborated. "And whoever gets tagged is it for the next round."

"Alright, we'll try this 'human game," Yellow gently slipped into the pool, followed by Blue. White winced a bit, biting her lip as she too followed. Steven gazed at White, swimming over towards the majestic diamond.

The three pearls were standing off the side, chatting amongst themselves. Blue was drawing on her small projector, while Yellow posed. Pink Diamond chuckled, watching Blue draw as she gently scooped a hand into the pool splashing water onto Yellow Pearl. Yellow Pearl growled, glaring daggers at Pink Pearl who burst into laughter. Soon enough, Yellow Pearl was chasing Pink Pearl down the stairs as Blue shrugged her shoulders, continuing to draw.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked White Diamond, noticing her taut behavior.

"I am fine, Starlight," she replied.

"You know you can tell me anything, it doesn't hurt to speak what you feel," Steven touched the side of her arm. White Diamond gazed down at him before letting out a sigh.

"I've never liked water," she confessed. "It feels weird to me."

"Oh that's okay! It's okay to be afraid of water, but if you face your fear then maybe it won't feel so uncomfortable."

"No, I used to not have a problem with it," White shook her head. "It just feels weird to me now."

"Well, take all the time you need to get used to it," Steven patted her arm gently. "You ready to play?"

"Sure, Starlight." "Alright, I'll be it this time to start it off," Steven closed his eyes. The Diamonds gazed at him curiously, kneeling down into the water. "Marco!" Steven called.

"Uh, Polo?" Yellow responded.

"That's it, just all of you have to say 'Polo."

"Polo!" The three of them said in unison. Steven swam blindly through the water towards the sound of the three voices, he drifted off towards to the voice that was the closest. "Tag! I got you!" He stretched forth his hand, touching someone's arm. He opened his eyes gazing up at White Diamond. "Now you're it!"

"Okay," White Diamond sunk further down until the water was up to her chin. "So I just say Marco?"

"And everyone else will reply with Polo and you have to try to find us with your eyes closed," Steven splashed his arms in the water.

"Marco," White called out, her eyes closed.

"Polo!" Yellow, Blue and Steven replied all at once.

White moved through the water, feeling a strange bubbling feeling inside of her. She felt.... excited? She smiled, following after the sound of the nearest splashing. "And you're shattered!" She touched none other than Yellow Diamond's sleeve.

The three of them continued to play until everyone had a chance to be it. Afterwards, Steven decided that they chill and talk. It was a civil talk as the three diamonds spoke of all the new changes and adjustments that they had recently made with Homeworld.

Steven smiled, he couldn't describe the joy he felt when he heard how the Diamonds were starting to allow gems to be themselves, including fusion between two different gems. Things were definitely changing for the better.

After their play time in the pool they all decided to dry off and get warm into Yellow Diamond's extraction chamber. It was more like an actual sauna, completely yellow in hue. That's when Steven decided that he would show the Diamonds how to dance in the ballroom.

Needless to say, the three diamonds weren't thrilled with the idea, as they had never danced before. Yet, Steven showed them that it was okay to let themselves become loose into the moment and with their bodies. He smiled as White picked him up, watching as Yellow and Blue waltzed together.

"Want to dance?" The boy tilted his head back towards White. White nodded her head, lowering him back to the floor as she tried to copy Steven's movements.

That's when the Diamonds finally let themselves become loose, dancing across the ballroom floor. Several gems were peeking through the doorway, quickly disappearing from sight as they giggled hysterically.

Steven didn't know how long it had been, but it sure had been over an entire day in Earth's terms. He had fun communing with the Diamonds and spending quality time with them. Perhaps he should come back to visit more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoyed this one-shot! I can totally see Steven visiting Homeworld every once and awhile.


	11. Precious Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven X Blue Diamond story.

"Now what, Pink?" Yellow scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's Steven," Blue corrected, giving Yellow a glare.

"I was thinking that we could relax in the pool," The boy suggested.

"Well, as fun as that sounds," Yellow said. "But I've got some gem business to attend to."

"Oh okay, see ya around Yellow," Steven waved as Yellow left the room. They did hang out with White for awhile until she wanted to go back to deal with some business on Homeworld and so did Yellow. "And you?" Steven gazed up at Blue.

"No," Blue shook her head. "I'm just happy that you came back," she scooped up Steven from the water as he sat on her palm.

Steven smiled genuinely at the blue beauty. "You look better and seem happier."

"I am, Pink Diamond may actually be gone and I did love her so much. But now I've realized that I love you too, Steven."

"Awww, I love you too!" Steven gushed at the words of affection.

"You're so squishy and cute!" Blue lifted him up, squishing him gently between her hands.

"Blue!" Steven whined, blushing as she set back onto her palm, patting his curls gently. She brought him up close and gave his tiny forehead a giant smooch.

"It's like I have to protect this precious little thing like you," Blue cradled him gently. "And I would be devastated if anything happened to you."

Steven smiled, standing up as he walked over to hug Blue Diamond's cheek. Blue Diamond closed her eyes smiling softly.

"Nothing will happen to me, Blue not when you're around," Steven replied. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek as Blue slumped down a bit further into the water. "Can I?"

"Yes, Steven?"

The boy was blushing deeply, twiddling his fingers. "Well, there's this custom on Earth where if two people love each other they show affection by kissing, but with their own lips."

"That is interesting," Blue's eyes twinkled out of curiosity. "But also cute."

"I was wondering if you want to try it," Steven nervously said. It felt like his heart was trying to leap from his chest.

"Of course, Steven," Blue leaned down towards him. "Like this?"

"Just try not to eat me alive."

"Eat you alive? Gross I would never do such a thing."

"Okay, then," Steven leaned up, closing his eyes as he touched his lips gently to Blue's. "And that's a kiss."

"Wow, that... it's making my lips tingle," Blue touched her own blue lips. The feeling was still there tingling all over. "And my you have such cute soft baby lips."

Steven blushed deeply from Blue's comment as she gently touched his lips with the tip of her finger.

"Hey!"

She pulled him up, pressing him against her face, hugging and squishing him at the same time.

"You are such a precious thing," Blue hummed gently.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Yellow Pearl who bowed respectively as Blue Pearl turned towards her.

"Pink Lasagna, Yellow Diamond requires your assistance."

"It's Steven!" Blue barked, causing Yellow Pearl to jump in shock from Blue's unexpected response. "And he's not going anywhere, he's my precious baby."

Steven swore that his entire face was blushing as Blue continued to cuddle him close to her.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

Steven chuckled, recognizing how protective Blue was of him. The moment she finally let him to go see Yellow for a while she stood by his side, and then he went to say goodbye to both of them.

He certainly had fun with spending quality time with the Diamonds, but now it was time for him to return. He hugged Yellow, Blue and White, promising that he would continue to return.

He had to be fully honest that it would hurt to be away from Blue. But what could he honestly do? Blue Diamond has other countless planets that she needed to rule so certainly she didn't have time to go to Earth with him.

"Steven," he felt a hand pick him up, stopping him from entering his Pink Legs ship. He gazed up, immediately tearing up heavily as Blue began to cry.

"B-Blue...."

"Steven.... I can't..." she cried, choking up. "You're my baby..."

"I know," the boy touched her cheek gently with his tiny palm. "But you're a Diamond a ruler, don't you have many worlds to take care of?"

"Well, I want to be with you.... you're my baby that I can't be without.... and maybe I don't want this Diamond duty anymore..."

"What? You don't?" Steven blinked, surprised.

"Yes, I mean look at you. From how you describe your life you're a free diamond that gets to do whatever you want. You don't have to worry about ruling a kingdom, but you can have peace and not deal with pressure."

"Hmm, you know what maybe you can come to Earth with me?" Steven grinned, "how would you like my Blue Lady?"

"I would love that, wait Blue Lady?"

"Well you certainly are a majestic blue goddess," Steven kissed her cheek gently. "And when you love someone you give them names of endearment like you call me your precious baby."

"Oh I see," Blue smiled, wiping off her tears. "I would love to come to Earth with you."

"And you can learn more about my home than ever before! Let's go!" Steven floated off her hand. Blue Diamond chuckled, following after the small little human.

She told her Pearl that she could come and that she could hang out with the other Crystal Gems when they arrived on Earth.

Steven smiled, watching Blue Diamond follow him. Her body was huge and her curves.... he felt like he was a drooling for a second. She was so beautiful and he just felt like he had this close connection with her.

He got into his Legs ship along with Blue Diamond and her Pearl as he took off from Homeworld. Upon landing back onto the beach near the beach house the boy knew he would have a lot of explaining to do.

How would the others react knowing how he was now in a relationship with Blue Diamond? He still needed to tell her about all this relationship stuff and Earth terms.

When he told them the truth the gems were shocked to silence. Blue Diamond waited outside while she permitted her pearl to enter and to hang out with the Crystal Gems.

"Steven.... I don't know if she understands," Pearl began to speak.

"But she will," Steven smiled. "She likes me back, we kissed even. And she uh- calls me her precious baby," he blushed deeply.

Garnet clapped her hands excitedly as Pearl's jaw dropped.

"Yo! Steven got himself a big woman!" Amethyst playfully punched his arm. "A HUGE woman! Tell me that you've been excited with those gigantic curves!"

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelped as Steven blushed deeper.

Meanwhile, Blue Diamond was waiting outside as she watched the ocean waves roll, there were a few fish-like creatures that seemed to dance out from the water and disappear back under. This plane was certainly beautiful that any other before seen.

"If you love her and she won't hurt you, then I support," Garnet said.

"Thanks Garnet," Steven smiled.

"If what Garnet feels is best for you then I do too," Pearl agreed. Amethyst nodded her head in approval as Steven hugged the three of them.

"Thanks guys! I appreciate it!"

"Now go get that big blue lady!" Amethyst shoved him forward.

"I will!" The boy disappeared out the door in a flash.

Pearl shook her head as Blue Pearl walked up to them.

"So, my Diamond said that I can hang out with you."

"I know what we can do!" Amethyst grinned.

* * *

**Meanwhile Outside:**

* * *

Steven left the house to find Blue Diamond scrutinizing a crab on the beach.

"Liking the crabs?" He walked over, touching the side of her leg.

"They are so tiny and fascinating," she commented, "So fragile and so precious."

"Yeah, everything on Earth is."

She turned to smile down at the boy.

"You know the gems don't really mind that we're together but I have to tell you about relationships like this, okay? And we can hang out around here and we can eat donuts."

"Okay," Blue nodded, "but is the eating necessary? It looked gross."

"Just try it."

Blue Diamond lifted Steven onto her palm as he began to explain Earth terms and about relationships, family and romance and how they were technically boyfriend and girlfriend now. He was glad that Blue was actually attentive and understanding of everything he said.

She lowered him down so he could get so donuts for them to try out.

"So what do you think?" Steven asked, taking a bite of his sprinkled donut.

"Woah.... this red substance called donut is certainly good!" Blue Diamond plopped the tiny food into her mouth. "But tiny."

"Yeah, sorry it's small but hey at least you can still taste it. Maybe you can just eat more," he handed the rest of the box to her, letting her eat the rest of them.

When dusk began to arrive they decided to go sit onto the beach sand watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful," Blue gasped at the vivid rays or orange, yellow and pink. They danced like waves across the darkening sky.

"I always love the sunset," Steven was perched on her shoulder, leaning against her. They watched the sunset as it completed disappeared completely into the horizon. The sky was dark with stars twinkling.

"Look, there's Homeworld," Blue pointed up above.

"Do you miss it?" Steven asked, curious on how she felt.

"No, I actually don't," Blue Diamond shook her head. "Why would I miss it when I'm here with you?" She gazed at him. Steven blushed, letting himself float up to kiss her lips as they shared a sweet and soft kiss.

Blue was always gentle with him so he didn't have to worry about being accidentally eaten alive or something like that.

The boy began to yawn tiredly as he stretched his arms out as he landed back onto her palm. "Maybe we can go to the countryside and cuddle?"

Blue nodded, following Steven's instructions to the nearest other warp pad that was not in the temple.

When they warped away to the countryside Blue leaned down, cupping Steven with her palm against her cheek. The boy snuggled against her cheek, closing his eyes softly.

Blue smiled watching him curiously as she studied the stars while Steven fell asleep.

"Don't worry my precious baby," she titled her head to kiss him gently. "I'll always be holding you close."   



	12. My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets to see Steven as a baby for the first time.

The gems were all huddled together talking as Steven was inside the house. He didn't know why they were all out there, including Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis. But the boy knew that today was a special day, it was his birthday after all.

Pearl had came back inside to feed him a delicious breakfast of his favorite, waffles with whipped cream, popcorn and strawberries. It was exactly like the together breakfast that he had made before.

The gems all wished him a happy birthday, hugging him and his dad even came over. Steven was thrilled, feeling excited for once.

And when evening came Lapis had blindfolded him, as he was taken to the barn.

"And tada!" The blind fold was ripped off as he gasped.

"SURPRISE!" The barn was beautifully decorated with decorations, all of the Crystal Gems were there, including his dad and Connie. Everyone was there, including the Cool Kids, Lars, Sadie and the Off-Colors.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Steven grinned widely. This would be the best birthday ever! It was like his whole world was here.

Music began to blare as everyone was dancing. Steven turned, smiling at Connie as the two of them danced.

"Look," Connie nudged his arm. The boy turned his head to see Lapis dancing with Peridot. "Lapis is dancing with Peridot."

Steven gazed over, feeling his heart skip a beat. There Lapis was, wearing a silky white thin gown that flowed down to her feet. She looked so gorgeous that he didn't realize that he was staring at her.

"Steven?" A hand was waving in his face.

"Huh?" Connie smirked, leaning over.

"You like Lapis?"

"I uh..." Steven stammered at loss of words.

"Why don't you go dance with you, go on," Connie pushed him gently. "It's your birthday, dance with her."

Steven blushed deeply as he bumped into Lapis startling the blue gem. Connie disappeared into the crowd as he cleared his throat loudly.

"H-hey Lapis," he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh be right back." He quickly left walking over to the tree.

The blue gem blinked in confusion at Steven's strange behavior. Why was he acting all weird?

Steven took a deep breath. His heart was racing inside his ribs. He could do this.... he could dance with her.... this was his chance. He closed his eyes, letting his gem age himself up a bit so he could be taller. At least he was tall enough to dance with Lapis now.

With that, he turned to walk back towards the blue gem. He ignored the looks that Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were giving him.

"Dude, are you alright?" Amethyst whispered.

"Yeah," Steven nodded, pushing the gem away. "I'm fine I got this. This isn't like last time I promise."

The purple gem glanced at Garnet and Pearl as the gems shared a worried look.

"Steven?" Lapis noticed his abrupt physical change, not only was he taller but he looked older too.

"Would you want to dance with me?" He held out his hand. The blue gem blushed, taking his hand as he pulled her close.

The two of them began to dance giggling, and even shared a kiss much to the surprise of everyone.

"I love you, Lapis.... I..... I just didn't know how to tell you," Steven confessed.

"Me either," Lapis said as well, smiling. "I've learned enough about romantic feelings from Camp Pining Hearts and I only felt warm around you. And I wanted to wear something to impress you and it looks like this dress did the trick," the ocean gem chuckled.

"You are beautiful no matterB what, Lapis," Steven tugged Lapis closer as everyone awed at the cute sight.

The rest of the afternoon was spent dancing and having Steven open up hid presents, he received many gifts. Afterwards came the big cookie cat cake.

And hours later when the party finally finished, the Crystal Gems decided that they would clean up everything the next day.

Steven returned back to the beach house to relax with Lapis. He had shifted his age back feeling fine. The Gems were worried that his age would fluctuate out of control, but nothing happened.

It wasn't until Steven felt his stomach twisting, as he was watching a show with Lapis.

"Steven?" The blue gem gazed over as he was making grunting noises, closing his eyes as if he was concentrating. "What's going on? Are you?" The gem froze as Steven's body glowed brightly pink.

His body had suddenly disappeared. "Steven!" Lapis began to panic, alerting Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Peridot down below in the living room.

The blue gem moved the blanket only to reveal what looked to be a tiny Steven, or rather a baby Steven.

"What's going on?!" Pearl ran up the stairs, followed by Amethyst and Garnet, with Peridot behind them.

"He turned into.... a baby?!" Lapis gasped.

"Oh stars," Pearl drew her hands to her mouth. "Again!"

"Again?" Peridot questioned. "You mean he turned into a baby before?"

Garnet began to explain of how Steven could change his age and how it went out of control on his birthday last year.

"And how are we supposed to get him back to his normal age?" Peridot asked.

"We have to try to make him feel like he's older," Pearl picked up Steven from the bed. "Come on Steven!" She poked him, "You need to change back!"

"Don't poke him!" Lapis growled, snatching baby Steven from Pearl's grasp. "Nobody's touching him." She held baby Steven close protectively.

The other gems were shocked at Lapis sudden protectiveness of Steven.

"He is actually so adorable," Lapis held him gently, rocking him.

Baby Steven cooed happily grasping onto Lapis pinky finger. The blue gem awed at him, smiling gently. Baby Steven looked so happy babbling up at her.

"Maybe he wanted to be a baby for awhile?"

"He probably did," Garnet said.

"But Garnet what happened last time-" Pearl protested.

"Last time he had less control of his powers, perhaps this time he chose to be baby."

"But why?"

"That's why," Garnet nudged Pearl towards Lapis.

Lapis was rocking him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Ohhhh," Amethyst snickered.

"You know I was reading in a magazine about baby care and I thought it would be interesting to take care of a baby. And now I actually can," Lapis smiled. "Do you guys still have Steven's baby stuff?"

"Oh we sure do," Pearl nodded her head, walking down to the living room to pull out a huge box.

Lapis cradled Steven close as she walked down, giving him a pacifier that Pearl handed her.

Lapis got out baby toys for Steven, watching him play and even bottle fed him. She had to say that it gave her this cuddly feeling inside, a feeling that she always had to protect him. she spent the rest of the day learning to take care of a baby.

When nighttime came, she lifted Steven and laid onto his bed. She figured that he probably didn't want to sleep in the crib and would rather by close to her side. He pressed a mushy kiss to her cheek as she kissed his forehead back. Her hand rubbed his back as she soothed him, trying to lure him into sleep. He was being so clingy, and clutching onto her upper bodice.

Lapis hummed as she sang a soft lullaby to him. He nestled himself closer on her chest as she continued to sing.

"Hush my little baby~" she hummed softly. Steven smacked his lips, closing his eyes as he fell asleep to the sweet sound of Lapis' singing voice.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! Got to admit that was adorable!


	13. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finally has a talk with the Crystal Gems about what happened on Homeworld.

Everything was dark, as Steven didn't know where he was. He felt cold and he could hear hysterical laughter echoing all around him.

He blinked, recognizing six figures of the Crystal Gems, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot. But they weren't exactly normal, they were all gray and white colored, just like they were back when White Diamond was controlling the three.

Steven gasped, falling back onto his butt as their laughter rose higher. They were all staring down at him as Steven felt someone force himself to stand.

It was Pink Pearl, who also was white and gray being mind controlled as well.

"Did you really think that it was over, my Starlight~?" A deep voice purred, one that sent chills through Steven's spine. 

He gasped sharply, lifting up his gaze to see White Diamond standing there. She was suddenly blazing brightly bright in the darkness of the abyss. She leaned forward, grasping him as he thrashed trying to escape from her grasp.

"You can never escape me," Steven could feel his shirt being lifted as sharp nails clenched onto the gem in his naval. "But don't worry Starlight, it'll be all over soon." And she jerked out his gem in one fluid motion that caused pain to explode.  Steven let out a shrill scream as his body jerked. He felt something shaking him, or rather someone. His eyes flew open as his heart was rapidly pounding inside his chest.

"Steven!" 

"Are you alright?" 

That's when he noticed three concerned faces looking at him. Where was he? That's when it hit him, that he was in his bed. He tried to calm down his erratic breathing as he reassured himself that what he saw was just only a terrible nightmare. 

"I'm fine, was just a bad dream..." he said, pushing himself upright.

"You don't look so good," Pearl commented, frowning as she touched Steven's cheeks. "You look exhausted with dark bags underneath your eyes."

"I'm fine," Steven replied, brushing Pearl's hand off his cheek. He hopped off the bed, and trailed down the stairs. "It was just a bad dream," he headed into the bathroom to quickly get himself dressed. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Wait Steven, I left you waffles on the counter-" 

The sound of the door closing signified that Steven had already left the house.

"Woah, something is really wrong," Amethyst said, walking to the kitchen. "Steven never skips a meal. Not even a waffle with whipped cream and popcorn."

"This isn't healthy," Pearl frowned in deep concern. She turned to face the fusion who stood there silently. "Garnet, what should we do? I don't understand what's happening. Ever since we came back from Homeworld and healed all the corrupted gems, Steven was fine. But when everything went back to normal and it was now peaceful it's like something is happening to him."

"Gems," Garnet spoke, she clenched her fist tightly. "We need to talk to him."

"Already on it," Amethyst opened the front screen door as the fusion walked to exit the house. Pearl frantically followed after Garnet, hesitant about what they were doing. 

"Wait, Garnet!" The white gem touched the fusion's arm just when they were walking down the porch steps. "What if Steven doesn't want us to follow him? Maybe he wants to be alone?"

"No, Pearl," Garnet shook her head. "We need to talk to him, I have a feeling that there is something important that is not telling us and it's bothering him."

Pearl took in a deep breath, before nodding her head as didn't protest any further. The three of them followed silently after Steven, making sure the boy didn't know that he was being tracked.

It surely was strange how Steven had woken up so late in the afternoon that the evening came by like almost in a flash. The boy had warped himself away, towards the countryside where the barn was.

Steven passed by the barn quickly running in order to avoid any interaction with Lapis nor Peridot. The blue gem was perched on the truck, summoning her wings as she noticed the familiar curly-haired boy sprinting into the tall grassy fields.

"Peridot!" She called, leaping off the truck as the green gem stopped the tracker that she was currently riding. 

"Yes, Lazuli?"

The two of them turned just in time to see Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst running from the warp and towards the direction that Steven ran off to. The green and blue gem shared a worrisome look betwixt themselves, before deciding to follow after the three Crystal Gems. Something must've been up, especially if it looked like that Steven was running away. But where to? And what was going on?

"Why is Steven running away!?" Lapis questioned as she and Peridot ran alongside the three gems. 

"He wanted to be alone," Pearl began to explain. "He hasn't been doing well since we returned back from Homeworld."

"Dude didn't eat any breakfast," Amethyst shook her head. "And he keeps having nightmares and hasn't been able to sleep. Even I couldn't sleep myself being woken up by his screaming."

"And I know that something is bothering him. Something must've happened to him between him and White Diamond," Garnet spoke with a serious tone. "We were all mind controlled so none of us knew what happened. He's hiding something from us and we need to find out what it is."

Lapis frowned deeply at that, she summoned her wings to hover into the air to try to gain more sight of where Steven was heading.

"He's going towards the cliff!" Lapis called, pointing down ahead through the thick foliage of the forest.

The five of them walked through the dense leaves as Bismuth was spotted. Apparently the gem was trying to find some more minerals out in the woods in order to create more weaponry. Upon listening to Amethyst's urgent story of Steven's behavior, she followed suit ditching whatever she came to the forest to do. 

The gems continued their pursuit to find Steven sitting on the edge of a cliff, dangling his legs. He rested a his chin in a palm as he seemed to be lost in thought. 

"Steven!" Lapis called, flying over to land beside the boy. She was the first to approach him as the others came behind. 

The boy lifted his gaze up, as his eyes were teary with tear stains that were evident upon his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Lapis knelt down, touching his shoulder gently. 

Steven turned his head, realizing that everyone was here. He craned his face away in embarrassment. "Nothing," was his sole reply.

"Like that's convincing," Amethyst sat down onto the other side of him. 

"We're all worried about you, Steven," Pearl spoke gently.

"Yeah Steve-man, you've acting all weird. We're all here, if there's anything you want to tell us," Amethyst touched Steven's shoulder while Lapis touched his hand, holding it gingerly.

"Yeah! I'm here too!" Peridot nodded.

"And me," Bismuth added. "The one thing that I know, is that you're a tough guy Steven," Bismuth patted his head gently.

"But sometimes you need to let us in," Garnet knelt down to be more at eye level with the boy. 

"I don't want to talk about it..." Steven bit his lip tightly. 

"Clearly this is bothering you, you're not eating much and you haven't been sleeping," Pearl out her hands onto her hips. "That isn't healthy."

"I feel like this has something to do with what happened between you and White Diamond on Homeworld," Garnet ruffled Steven's curls. "We were all mind controlled so we don't know what happened. And from the looks of it of how you're acting it must've been bad."

"You can tell us anything," Amethyst squeezed his shoulder assuringly. 

"I am here Steven, we all are," Lapis massaged his hand gently. 

The boy took in a deep rattling breath. "....When you guys were mind controlled..." he spared a glance at Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet. "White Diamond was controlling you all, you were all laughing. She was getting to me in my head, telling me all these things about how Pink Diamond brought out the worst in others. Made you guys obsessive, dependent and insecure."

Amethyst tightened her hold onto Steven's face. Pearl paled visibly more than she already was as Garnet remained stoic and silent.

"Pearl, you were obsessive, Garnet was dependent and Amethyst insecure. And then White Diamond was saying how I was just hiding from myself, from being Pink Diamond.... and the next thing that happened... she lifted me up and..." he began to choke as tears leaked from his eyes.

"What did White Diamond do you?" Pearl growled.

"Pearl, calm down," Garnet grasped onto the white gem's shoulder. "Let him finish."

"White Diamond.... she.... she took out my gem..."

There was a shocked gasp that resonated through all the gems.

"What are you saying? That Pink Diamond reformed and I didn't even see it?!" Pearl squawked. "We could've been back together! We could've-"

"Pearl!" The gem received a slap to her face by the fusion. 

"Shut up P!" Amethyst growled, curling a protective arm around Steven.

Lapis was glaring at the white gem as was Peridot who took a step back from seeing her maniac expression. 

"This isn't about Rose nor Pink Diamond! This is about Steven!" Amethyst growled, glaring daggers at Pearl.

"I..." Pearl croaked, realizing what she had just said without thinking. 

"And no.... Pink Diamond didn't reform..." Steven answered the question. "I was split in two, my body and my gem half." 

"What?" Pearl gasped, lowering her hand to her side.

"Shhh!" Bismuth shushed the white gem who began to tear up. Pearl knew that it would probably be best if she remained silent otherwise she might say something she would regret. How could she think about Pink Diamond in this? This wasn't about her! This was about Steven... she needed to focus! 

"It was so painful..." Steven rasped. "My gem half was a scary and emotionless thing, and my body it was unstable I was slowly dying. All I felt was pain, and I was weak that I couldn't even walk... I was crying.... begging to be with my gem half again..."

"Oh Steven..." Lapis hugged him tightly, tearing up herself. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay man, you're alright now," Amethyst rubbed his shoulder. 

"You should've seen my gem half.... like... the moment it spoke it caused a massive shockwave throughout the room..."

"So that was what caused the crater then," Bismuth touched her chin pensively. 

"And White Diamond was trying to force my gem half to be Pink Diamond but... he couldn't... Pink Diamond was gone and it was only me... and my gem half somehow blocked White Diamond's powers..."

"Wow...." Pearl's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Nothing can compare to White Diamond's powers... but you did.."

"Told you he was strong," Bismuth smirked, patting Steven's back as he smiled a bit.

"And... well... I was able to fuse again with my gem half... and then I felt better... but that was such a traumatizing thing that I keep having nightmares about it.... like what if.... White Diamond tries to do it again?..."

"She won't," Lapis tugged the boy against her side. "Not this time and not ever again."

"We'll make sure that Clod will never touch you!" Peridot clenched a fist.

"She won't hurt you, I promise," Amethyst intertwined her fingers with Steven's squeezing them in hope to reassure the boy that it will be okay.

"But how do you guys know? She is more powerful than all of you! She can control you all again just like she did to Garnet, Pearl And Amethyst!"

"Steven," Pearl touched his shoulder gently. "That won't happen, and we may not know. But we will always find a way."

"And you know what else?" Garnet smiled when Steven's gaze met hers. "We will do anything to protect you, you know that. But you must understand that you are extraordinary, if your gem half could block White Diamond's powers, then I have no doubt that even when you're whole together that you can do it. You're stronger than all of us, stronger than you know and ever will know. We believe in you Steven," she curled her fingers through his curls.

By this point Steven began to cry as all of them gems wrapped him into a giant group hug.

"I'm sorry for how I was acting earlier," Pearl began to apologize. "As much as I want Pink Diamond to be back.... I don't need it.... I only care about you. You're my baby, and you're more important to me than her."

The boy choked at Pearl's words. "R-really?" He gazed up at her.

"Yes," Pearl smiled genuinely, tearing up herself. "You gave me a new purpose... and showed me that you can be yourself... and that you are strong." 

"We love you, Steven," Garnet said.

"You are my best friend, the closest one to me that I hold dear," Lapis smiled. "I will do anything to assure you're safety, whatever it takes."

"Yeah! No White Diamond Clod can beat us! We're invincible!" Peridot pressed her face against Steven's bad. 

"You are strong, you can do this, and we can do this."

"Thanks Bismuth," Steven chuckled softly. 

"I'm never leaving your side, ever," Amethyst squeezed him gently. "And you'll never be alone."

"Thanks guys..." Steven smiled gently, wiping at the tears in his eyes. "I guess I needed this. This really helped."

"Yes, it did," Garnet ruffled his poofy hair. "We love you."

"I love you guys too." He hugged all of them tightly, closing his eyes in content as he could now finally relax knowing that the Crystal Gems were always on his side. 


	14. Cold Sweat

Steven didn't know what was happening other than the fact that he was back in White Diamond's throne room. Why was he here again?

He found himself being grasped by White Diamond as he let out a scream. No, no, no, no, this couldn't be happening! He didn't want to through this horrible ordeal again.

"Steven!" He could hear Connie's voice I brhe background as White Diamond's loomed up close.

He thrashed as hard as he could, trying to get out of her grip. Yet, White wouldn't stop, taking her black nails to clench onto his gem as she tugged _hard. _"Now Starlight, it's time to come out~"

The half gem let out a blood curling scream. He could feel the pain of his gem being ripped out as his body convulsed violently.

That's when something cold splashed onto his face as he gasped for air, eyes flying open. There Amethyst was, having dumped a bucket of water over the boy.

"Amethyst?" He gazed at his girlfriend, still in shock and unable to process what had just happened. 

"Dude, you were screaming and thrashing on the bed," the purple quartz said. "And you were sweating so badly, I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake so I dumped ice cold water on top of you."  So that was why he felt so sticky, he had just woken up in cold sweat and the ice cold water on him didn't help. 

"Steve-man, what were you even dreaming about?" His girlfriend questioned. "You haven't been sleeping well lately." 

"I don't know I..." he paused, grasping onto his arm. Amethyst placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder. 

"You can trust me, you know that right?"

"You know what happened to me back on Homeworld where you were all mind controlled right?"

"Yeah, White Diamond took out your gem."

"Yeah... and ever since that happened it's been haunting me since. I keep reliving nightmares about it..." Steven signed.

"Steven," Amethyst gently took his hands into hers. "I know what happened was something traumatizing, but I can promise you this much that this won't ever happen again. Not on my watch!" She tugged him against her side. Steven blushed deeply at the feeling her curves press against him. 

"And remember what I said? I will be your sunshine future forever!" She then kissed him passionately as Steven couldn't help but to sag and relax against his girlfriend. She was totally his weakness and everything about her left him breathless.

"And besides, you're a diamond," she pulled back as he breathed in deeply. "You're the strongest gem I ever know, even against White Diamond. Nothing can stop you, and nothing won't ever stop us."

"Thanks, Amethyst, you always know what to say," the flustered half gem chuckled.

"No problem Steve-man," she lifted up his chin, smirking lovingly at him. "Love you forever."

"Love you more too Amy." 


	15. Dream Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis has a nightmare, and Steven decides to enter her dream world to help.

Steven smiled, for it had been a lovely day of hanging out with his girlfriend at the barn. Peridot of course, was busy with the corn and tending to Pumpkin and had decided to go visit Bismuth. So that left the boy and his blue gem alone at the barn.

It was needless to say that the two of them watched Camp Pining Hearts as Lapis was still addicted to that show. But afterwards, they began to kiss passionately, Steven having his arms around his girlfriend tightly.

Yet, it soon began to grow late as the two of them cuddled together on Lapis' hammock. And Steven yawned, stretching out his legs as he spooned his girlfriend. Much to his surprise though, Lapis quickly fell asleep. He figured that Peridot must've taught her about sleep just he had taught that green dorito to do so. 

However, right before he could fall asleep he felt Lapis stirring against him. "Lapis?" He shook her gently, noticing how she was distressed. She wore an expression of fear yet with her eyes still closed. She was shaking, and clenching her fists as she began to murmur. 

_ She must be having a nightmare...  _ Steven thought, and he couldn't bear to let his girlfriend suffer through a horrible dream not unless he knew about. That's when an idea clicked into his brain. He was able to enter other's dreams for he had done it before, especially with Kiki and with Lapis long ago when she was fused with Malachite.  Closing his eyes as he allowed his gem to glow Steven began to let himself drift to sleep and to enter into Lapis' dream of whatever it was.

At first it was dark as Steven gazed around, before finding liquid water was up to his knees. What was this place? What was Lapis even dreaming about? And that's when he saw it, glowing turquoise eyes that appeared in the darkness. 

Was that.... Malachite?!  And that's when he saw Lapis up ahead, standing in front of the fusion. She was down upon her knees, clutching onto her head as she began to scream. Jasper was there, grasping her arm.

"Do you really think that I'll let you away this time?!" Jasper boomed, growling. "For what we had you can never escape, you will forever remember and I will come and find you. You belong with me brat." 

"Leave her alone!" Steven yelled, rushing up towards his distraught girlfriend.

"Steven!?" Lapis turned around, shock and surprise written all over her face. "What are you doing here?! I wasn't dreaming about you being here.... you can't be here..."

"Doesn't matter how I'm here, but I am here. And I won't let you get hurt, not even in your dreams." Steven took a step forward, standing in between Jasper and Lapis, blocking the quartz' view of his girlfriend. 

"My what do we have here?" Jasper chuckled, cackling. "My lucky day, the petty Rose Quartz is finally here for me to shatter?"

"You're wrong," Steven smirked. "I'm not Rose Quartz," he lifted up his shirt to reveal his gem. "I have Pink Diamond's gem, but I'm not her I am Steven. And I won't let you haunt my girlfriend!" He screamed, creating a pink psychic beam that knocked Jasper back as his eyes began to glow pink with black diamond pupils.

"No! Impossible!" Jasper gasped, standing back up as she stared at him. "You can't be! You can't be Pink Diamond! But yet you have her power!" Jasper began to howl, screaming as she charged at him.

He summoned a giant pink bubble with spikes as one of them pierced through Jasper's form, making her poof like a cloud of smoke and disappearing out from sight. 

That's when he turned towards the giant fusion that was looming over Lapis.   
"No, no, no, go away!" Lapis cried out, clutching onto her head tightly.

Steven turned towards her, kneeling down to take her hands into his. "Lapis, it's okay. This isn't real, this is just a nightmare that you're experiencing."

"What?" Lapis managed to gaze up at him. 

"Love, this isn't real," Steven cupped her cheek with one of his palms. "You have to wake up Lapis." He pulled his hand back, before turning to face Malachite. "And let me deal with this." 

"Steven?" Lapis questioned, mouth agape as she watched her boyfriend summon a large shield to ram into Malachite's side. The fusion of course roared, as Steven made himself float up and sent pink beams to ward the fusion back. It wasn't until she saw him land onto Malachite's face as the fusion began to thrash.

With one swift move, Steven floated into the air and dove down descending into a dive as he punched the fusion. That one punch was strong enough to make Malachite split apart as water flooded the entire area.

It was like the darkness was cracking as light bloomed everywhere. Lapis closed her eyes for a moment, before re-opening them to find herself out on the beach. The sun was blazing like a gleaming ball of light as the ocean's waves seemed to making music.

Lapis turned to find Steven walking up towards her. She didn't know what happened to be honest, she wasn't even thinking about Steven and he just suddenly appeared out of no where and made Jasper and Malachite disappear along with this horrid nightmare that had been haunting her.

"Lapis, you have to wake up," Steven took her hand once again, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. When she turned to speak, Steven was suddenly gone without a trace. Startled at first, that's when Lapis closed her eyes and willed her mind to wake herself up from this slumber.

"Lapis?" Her eyes opened to reveal Steven's face that was directly over hers. She did the only thing that came to her mind, crushing his lips against hers. His fingers combed through her hair as she sagged against him.

They pulled apart to allow Steven to breathe as she gazed at him in awe. "Why were you in my dream? I didn't think of you at all? You just appeared out of nowhere and defeated my nightmare."

"Well, let's just say that I do have the power to enter another's dream," Steven sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "And I was having none of it with you having a nightmare of something that kept haunting you."

"Awe, Steven," Lapis threw her arms around him. "You're the best boyfriend ever if you even protect me in my dreams."

"No problem Lapis, I'll always protect you, both physically and even in your dreams."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."  The two of them shared another kiss, cuddling back further into the hammock.


	16. Stevidot Vs. Stapis

Steven hummed, strolling across the grass. He figured that today would be the perfect day to go visit both Peridot and Lapis. After all, he did miss hanging out with them and he was sure that they missed him too.

He stepped off the warp pad and headed towards the barn. The fields were low with yellow flowers that decorated the landscape. It sure was a beautiful sight. Steven opened the barn door to be greeted by Lapis floating down towards him.

"Steven!" She hugged him tightly as he blushed at the close contact. Peridot appeared behind the blue gem waving at him.

"Steven!" He released Lapis to hug Peridot as well.

"It's been so long! I've missed you guys!"

"I've missed you too, Steven," Lapis smiled.

"Me too," Peridot added.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Steven questioned, gazing around the barn. It still looked the same, looted with meep morps. The only thing that caught his eye was this ice statue of... was that him? "Is this?" he walked up towards the ice statue, "a statue of me?"

"Yeah, I made that," Lapis admitted. "Because... since... well, I missed you deeply and I just wanted a reminder of you."

"And I made one too!" Peridot exclaimed. Steven turned around to see Peridot pointing towards a metal art of himself. His jaw dropped in shock.

"Wow... you both made art of me? It's amazing."

"Well, mine is better because it will last longer," Peridot added, motioning her head at her glorious work of art. "Lapis' is made of ice so it will melt easily. Mine is made from metal so it won't deteriorate."

"Yours looks lousy," Lapis scowled, folding her arms across her chest. Steven turned confused as to why the two were suddenly bickering. He thought they were friends... but why were they fighting over each other's arts of a self-portrait of him? "Mine look fancier than yours, so Steven should take mine instead."

"No," Peridot stepped towards the blue gem. "He should take mine, I made mine for him."

"So did I," Lapis scowled back at the green gem.

"Uh... guys!" Steven waved his arms about, worried at how the two were glaring daggers at each other. "I'll just take both of them. They're both really great, I appreciate it. Thank you."

The two of them continued to glare at each other, that was until Peridot gently took Steven's hand.

"Huh?" the boy could feel a blush spread through his cheeks, just the way Peridot held his hand. Lapis glowered even further as Peridot guided him out from the barn.

"Hey, Steven, want to see something cool!?"

"Sure!" He smiled, allowing Peridot to steer him through the field. Through the corner of his eye he could see Lapis leaning against the barn, watching them with her arms folded across her chest. Why wasn't she following them? Did she not want to join them?

"Behold, my latest invention!" Peridot threw her arms into the air. Steven's eyes widened in awe at the giant robot that was before him. "What do you think?"

"I think it's awesome!" Stars appeared into Steven's irises.

"Then why don't we go for a ride?" Peridot hopped inside since there were two seats. Steven got inside as well, as the green gem showed him how to control the robot's movements. He smiled as he pushed the bar forward as the robot began to move, sprint and jump. Soon enough they were running down a hill as Steven giggled alongside Peridot.

This was so fun! He actually enjoyed this. Once making it to the bottom of the hill, he stopped the robot as they were near a pond. The water glistened in the sunshine as baby ducklings quacked moving across the pond.

"Wow," Steven smiled as he got out from the robot, taking a seat onto the soft grass. Peridot sat down beside him, as the two of them watched the ducks play in the pond. Several fishes bobbed up near the water's surface causing ripples to spread. "I didn't realize that it was such a lovely summer day," the boy commented.

"It sure is," Peridot leaned her head against his shoulder. Steven turned smiling as he wrapped his arm around the green gem. He could feel himself blush as Peridot snuggled herself closer to him. Why was she being so close to him all the sudden? "Steven..." she spoke softly, "there is something I want to tell you-"

"Your time with him is over!" Steven jumped startled, whirling around to see a fuming Lapis sauntering over towards them.

"No! He's still mine!" Peridot clutched him close. Steven yelped when he felt Lapis rip him away from Peridot.

"No! Your time is up!" With that Lapis summoned her wings and flew up into the air, carrying Steven as he could see Peridot screaming down below.

What was going on? Where they fighting over him? The boy's eyes widened in realization. Lapis flew back towards the barn, gently settling him down.

"Lapis?" he questioned. "What's going on? Why are you and Peridot both fighting over me today?"

"Don't worry about Peridot," Lapis said, wrapping her arms around him. Steven could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as Lapis leaned close to him. "She just wants to take you away from me."

"Take me away from- what?" Steven exclaimed, utterly confused. He felt Lapis guide him inside the barn to a more private space.

"Come on, why don't we spend some time together?" Lapis sat him down onto the hammock as she lifted her hand, causing water to flow inside the barn. Only this time, she kept it above where a hole was as sunlight was shining through. Lapis made the water flow underneath the sunshine as a bright rainbow appeared.

"Woah," Steven gasped in wonder. "That is amazing Lapis!" The blue gem smiled, moving the water as she sprinkled the bits of rainbow drops onto the boy's face. Steven giggled, blushing as he gazed at Lapis their eyes meeting.

"Steven," she leaned closer towards him. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time, ever since you freed me from that mirror. "

The boy nodded his head, waiting for her response only to hear the barn door being slammed opened. He lifted his head, once again seeing Peridot standing there. A metal spike flew through the air as the half-gem ducked his head as it pierced into a wooden beam.

Lapis stood up, fuming as the two of them now were glaring directly in front of each other. "Don't you see I'm trying to spend time with him!?" Lapis growled.

"I had him first!" Peridot shot back.

"There's certain things that he and I have shared that you will never have!" Lapis hissed. By this point, Steven stood up recognizing how this will soon turn bad. The ocean gem jabbed a finger against Peridot's chest. "And you better stay out of my way! For I will tell him how I feel!"

"Oh yeah!" Peridot stepped forward, almost as if she wasn't afraid of the height difference between the two of them. "I saw him before you did!"

"You were a vicious Homeworld gem!"

"SO were you!"

"GUYS!" Steven took a step forward as he stepped in between them in hopes of separating the two from full on fighting with each other. "Stop!"

"No! Not until Peridot is out of the way!" Lapis barked.

"What you feel for him isn't the same way of how I feel towards him!" Peridot shot back.

"I love him!" Lapis glared at the green gem.

"I love him too!" Peridot stood on her tippy toes, glaring back at Lapis. "And he doesn't love you! Stay out of my way!"

"Of course he loves me!" Lapis snarled, clenching her fists tightly. "He loves me not you!"

"No he doesn't!" Steven felt himself being jerked towards Peridot. "He's mine! He loves me!"

"No, he loves me!" The half gem then felt Lapis grasping onto his arm. He stood there realization dawning upon him as both gems tugged at him.

Steven blushed deeply, watching as the two gems fought over him. Who knew that even according to this boy, it was difficult to choose between which one he wanted either: Lapis or Peridot.

Both of them had lovely qualities but he had to think about which one had the strongest feelings for. Which one today did he enjoy being with the most?

Perhaps he would go along with the one that he had admitted such deep feelings within himself with. And that would be.... Steven gasped as Lapis summoned a giant water hand that knocked Peridot sending her flying out into the field and to who knows where.

"Peridot! Is she going to be okay?" Steven questioned.

"Just sent her out into the field and away," Lapis replied. "Because nobody loves you but me Steven."

The half gem blushed deeply, taking Lapis hands into his own. "I know, you've been trying to prove that all day."

The blue gem turned gazing back at him as she noticed him blushing deeply. It was like he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Lapis I-..... to be honest, how I feel about you," he pulled her closer towards him. "I love you."

Lapis smiled, squeaking as Steven pulled her against him. By this point she was blushing as deep blue as the ocean. "I've always felt close to you," the ocean gem admitted. "Like I could trust you more than anyone."

"Me too," Steven smiled, leaning his face closer. Lapis gazed at him, eyes wide before feeling his lips press against hers. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to take into the moment as she kissed him back.

To say that this was the most blissful and amazing feeling ever, Lapis didn't want this to end. The way Steven's arms slid around her waist, the way he was kissing her passionately. She felt sparks radiating through her form.

"And just to say, you are so hot when you fight over me," Steven whispered, as she could feel his hot breath against her lips. She blushed profoundly, dumbfounded as Steven took the opportunity to kiss her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly ship both of these hardcore so it's difficult to chose. Both are great! But if I had to I'd have to chose Stapis, though Stevidot comes in second place.


	17. Warm Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has to attend to a sick Steven.

Steven yawned as he smacked his lips, his eyes opened as sunlight hit his face. Today sure was a lovely morning, or so as it seemed to be. The moment he sat up he felt his stomach churn, and he felt sweat upon his forehead. 

What was going on? Why did he feel so funny?

Trying to ignore the feeling, Steven got up trudging down the stairs to be met with Amethyst who held out a box of donuts. "Hey Steve-man! Want some donuts!"

Steven gazed at the open box, feeling his stomach churn more this time as he gagged. The purple gem frowned quizzically. "Uh, Steven?"

The boy brought a hand to his mouth as he immediately dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

"Something wrong, Amethyst?" Pearl questioned as she and Garnet stepped off the warp pad. 

"Yeah, Steven slept in all morning and it's afternoon and.... all I did was ask if he wanted some donuts and he started gagging and ran to the bathroom," the purple quartz explained. 

"Oh dear," Pearl brought a hand to her cheek. "He's not getting sick is he?" The three of the stood outside the bathroom door, hearing retching noises from inside. 

"Yep, he's sick," Garnet confirmed. 

"Steven?" Pearl knocked onto the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I-" Steven paused as there was the sound more retching. Pearl flinched, feeling her face turn a light shade of green. Just the fact that the food he had consumed was coming out from mouth made her feel uncomfortable enough already, but at the same time she felt bad for him. "Just come out when you're done and I want to check on you," Pearl bit her lip, gazing at Garnet and Amethyst. 

The gems knew that sicknesses can pass, while others can actually kill. And they for sure didn't Steven dying whatsoever. The sound of the toilet flushing signified that Steven was finished as he opened up the door. 

Pearl pressed her hand against Steven's forehead to feel that his skin was scalding and hot upon touch. "Oh dear, you have a fever."

"Aww hope you feel better soon, Steve-man," Amethyst patted his back gently as Pearl grabbed a thermometer to put into Steven's mouth to measure how high his temperature was. 

"Yep, 101 you have a fever alright," Pearl confirmed once again. The white gem then suggested that Steven have a cool bath and to get him snuggled up in blankets. Amethyst said that she was going to visit Peridot and Lapis since Steven said that he was going to visit them, but now he couldn't considering he was sick.

"Thanks Amethyst," the boy drowsily said as Pearl took him to the bathroom to take his cool bath. 

"No problem, man," she nodded before leaving the house. Garnet then suggested that she had some business to attend to, and that if anything else happened that she would return immediately. Now it was just Steven home with Pearl who was trying to take care of him. 

He shivered in his bath, feeling really cold as Pearl placed a cold cloth against his forehead. "Hopefully you'll feel better soon." And after those agonizing fifteen minutes were over he was finally allowed to snuggle in many blankets. 

Although he was still profoundly sweating and cold, Pearl did give him a heating pad as well. And he could at least watch a movie and relax. Pearl would come with a few pieces of food for him to eat and a glass of water for him to sip slowly. 

Pearl even sat beside him on the couch later after he had finished watching his movie in bed. He leaned against the white gem feeling her rub circles onto his back. It was soothing as he couldn't help but to relax there. There were only several times he had to rush into the bathroom to barf, but at least he it wasn't like every minute or so. 

Turning his head, Steven noticed how it was slowly growing dark outside. Pearl had suggested that he go to bed early to get some much needed rest. But, before he could the white gem insisted that she feed him a special drink first that she said would help him to sleep. 

Lifting up his drowsy head Steven noticed Pearl bringing over a warm steaming mug to him, as he took it into his hands. "W-what's this?" he croaked, his voice feeling coarse and rough. 

"It's cambric tea," Pearl said. "I took the tea out since I know that you don't like tea. But this will help you to be soothed and to fall asleep easier."

Steven nodded, smiling at Pearl. He was grateful that she at least was watching and taking care of him. He took a sip of the warm liquid, as it tasted just like warm milk itself. Steven immediately felt his insides warm up, as calm soothing feeling washed over him. Once he finished the warm drink, he handed it back to Pearl as his eyelids began to droop. 

Sure enough, the drink did the trick as he was now feeling tired. Pearl smiled, setting the mug away as she returned to lift Steven up from the couch, and taking him into his cozy bed. She tucked him underneath the covers as he crashed right then onto the bed. 

Pearl smiled lovingly, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead. It wasn't as hot as earlier so that was a good sign, he at least was getting better. "Sweet dreams, Steven," she whispered softly. Pearl returned to the kitchen to take a sip of that same drink herself as she watched Steven sleep soundly.  The sick little boy just needed some home remedy would help, and by tomorrow he would be feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya enjoyed this one-shot!
> 
> NOTE:  
Also Cambric Milk is an actual drink, or as it's actually called "Cambric Tea." (I just call it Cambric Milk or Warm Milk since I don't use tea in it.) My mom would always make this special warm milk drink without the tea of course, since it was an actual tradition since I had some great-great-great grandmother that came from England, and every time her kids were sick she'd give them Cambric Tea as it was said it always helped sick children to fall asleep easily. So I decided to add that into this one-shot anyway. 
> 
> I love the drink to pieces and it actually is super soothing, and simple to make, and I tried making it myself when I was stressed during school (aka college), and it helped to relax my stressed nerves. So I totally recommend trying this if you'd like! You can just look up a recipe for it or take my own recipe if ya want. This drink still tastes great even without tea, but it's optional whether you want tea or not in it.
> 
> Here's my recipe: 
> 
> Cambric Milk/Warm Milk:  
Hot water  
1/2 cup of evaporated milk  
2TBs of sugar, or 2 spoonfuls of sugar to taste (you can put how much sugar you want basically until it's tastes good to you)  
OPTIONAL: Tea  
Directions: Boil hot water and add ingredients into a cup/mug then stir and serve.


	18. Time Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Steven accidentally warps into the past.

** MANY YEARS INTO THE FUTURE **

Steven smiled, reaching out to hold his fiancé's hand. Lapis smiled at him as he fingered the pink diamond ring on her finger. He was happy that he was soon to be wed to the love of his life.  The man was now twenty years old and the future had changed drastically since then, considering how Homeworld shared their technology with Earth. Steven had to admit that acting as an ambassador for Earth, was his greatest accomplish, in being Pink Diamond or rather Steven Diamond. 

All of his efforts in protecting the Earth and making sure that his gems could be whatever they want and with whoever they desired really paid off.  Now the Earth was a planet of peace, a place of shelter for gems who wanted to be free. Homeworld of course, had improved but things weren't exactly the same as on Earth.  Steven led Lapis inside their home as he gave her a soft kiss. 

"I'll get started on dinner," Lapis told him, heading into the kitchen. 

"Okay, sweetheart~" Steven took a moment to squeeze her butt as the blue gem yelped in surprise.

"Steven!" The half gem chuckled, pretending to shrug as he headed towards the back door. "Couldn't help myself." He snickered at seeing his fiancé's face flushed navy blue face as he exited out into the garage area. He turned around to face the small spaceship that was there. 

This of course, was a piece of Homeworld technology he had besides his giant pink Legs ship that resided in the other part of the garage. This ship he could fly anywhere and it was almost exactly like that Ruby ship long ago.

He headed towards the back of the storage room, passing by all the storage and into a secret entrance. As the door closed behind him he was greeted by Peridot and Pearl.

"How's it going here?" He asked, waking over to see the special invention that they had been working on.

"Good, I've retrieved several components of the glass of time from several Sea Shrines from other planets," Peridot replied.

"And we managed to collect all the sands together," Pearl added, "and we've finally completed our time machine." The white gem stepped back.

"Woah," Steven stared at the machine in awe. "A time machine?" It looked like a red ov-shaped flying car with a giant orb in the front filled with sparkling blue sand. 

"We'll need to conduct some experiments first before trying it out," Peridot said, the green gem throwing a sheet to cover the machine. 

"Wow, sounds great," Steven grinned widely. "I swear technology just keeps getting better and better."

Peridot grinned, she suddenly yelped as Pearl swept her off her feet. 

"And we've been working all day. What do you say, Dot that we go back home?" Pearl kissed her gently.

Steven took a step back as he allowed himself to open the door. Peridot blushed, squirming a bit in Pearl's arm as the white gem exited out the exit.

"Well, you two have fun I'll see you around when you come back to test some experiments on the time machine." 

"See ya around Steven." The door closed as the boy rolled his eyes. Technically they all lived right next to each other their houses were almost nearly connected, including Garnet and Amethyst's and the other Crystal Gems. 

"Steven! Dinner is ready!" He could hear Lapis calling him through the speaker phone that was located in the corner of the room. They had one in every room so they could speak directly into another room if they needed to. 

"Coming!" He called, walking towards the door that led into the garage. The gem, however, didn't notice the metal wench that was on the floor as his foot hit it, causing him to trip as he fell forward knocking against the time machine.

There was a loud clang as the sheet fall off, as Steven found his hand on top of the front of the time machine. He pushed himself up only to realize that his hand had pressed against a blue button. The machine began to vibrate as the sands in the orb began to glow brightly ocean-colored. 

"No, no, no, what's happening?!" Steven leaned over, trying to find a way to stop the machine. Unfortunately for him there was bright white flash as he screamed, doing only the thing that he could think of, cling onto the machine for dear life. 

_________________________________________

In that moment Steven felt like his entire life flashed before his very eyes. Everything was rushing all at once, that he didn't even know what was happening. To him, it felt like he was flying at the speed of light as he felt himself twisting and turning.  It wasn't until he suddenly stopped as Steven felt himself slamming face-first into dirt. He groaned loudly as he rubbed his head, "what happened?" Struggling to stand upon his feet, Steven turned to find himself in the countryside, with tall oak trees that surrounded him. 

Wait.... he turned, lifting his head up as he saw that time machine, the same one he had touch slowly slip into a lake and disappeared underneath the wave. Oh wait... Steven's eyes widened in terrible dread. 

Did he just?.... Where was he? And most importantly.... what year was it? Did he actually go through time?

"Steven?!" He jolted around, eyes widening upon the sight before. There, Peridot and Lapis stood gazing at him. But, he recognized the outfits they were wearing, Lapis' baggy pants with her golden sandals, and Peridot's stars on her knees with her visor that was shaped like a star.  And that's when he also noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. The two gems were staring at him as if they didn't believe their eyes. 

"But... wait... aren't you asleep?" Peridot questioned. 

"You went back home," said Lapis. 

_ Oh stars.... he really did go through time.... _

"What is today?" Steven dared to asked. He needed to at least figure out time period that he accidentally traveled back to. 

"What?" Peridot tilted her head in confusion as Lapis was equally perplexed as well. 

"I mean... uh..." How was he going to figure this out already? Things were already out of hand now that Peridot and Lapis had seen him. "What happened yesterday?"

"Oh, yesterday, we fought White Diamond on Homeworld," Peridot said, her grin widening. 

"And you healed all the corrupted gems and sang us a song at the end of the day," Lapis continued. "And then said you were going to bed and everyone left and so did Peridot and I.... but... why are you.... acting so weird... and is older?" Lapis walked up towards him as did Peridot. 

The little green gem scrutinized him, studying him closely. "Did you shapeshift your age again?"

_ Oh stars... how am I gonna get myself out of this?.... _ Steven could feel himself profoundly sweating. He couldn't just tell them that he was from the future, not when all of this could change things and he didn't want to mess anything up... especially not his own life since he traveled back to the past. 

"Uh... yeah I did!" Steven rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"And you have a neck!" Peridot exclaimed. "Ooh!"

Lapis squinted her eyes almost suspiciously. There was something off about Steven and she didn't know what. The half gem could feel Lapis' gaze on his as he felt a deep blush spread through his cheeks. _Oh crap... not now, even back then Lapis still was so beautiful... no!_ Steven mentally slapped himself. _Gotta focus! She doesn't confess yet doofus! And I can't screw things even further than I already have!_

_ " _ Actually," Steven cleared his throat loudly. "I really need your help." 

Peridot stepped back as Lapis folded her arms across her chest, "hm. What is it then Steven?"

"I uh, well I found something cool in this lake and I was wondering if you could uh, use your powers to get it out from the water?" Steven questioned hesitantly, twiddling his thumbs nervously. 

"Oh, of course," Lapis shrugged, walking over to the water as the half gem breathed a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't blown away his cover. 

Lapis lifted her hands to part the water as Steven saw the time machine sitting there. Peridot then used her metal powers to lift up the giant machine-ship and to settle it onto the ground. 

That was it! Now he just needed to get back! Steven immediately hopped into the driver's seat as he pressed the blue button once again. The sands began to swirl in the glass orb as the machine began to rattle beginning to activate. 

"What is that?" Lapis demanded, confused as Peridot. 

"A time machine! See ya later!" Steven waved, before slamming his hand onto the button a second time as he warped away, traveling through time as he set the destination back to his original time in the future. 

Lapis and Peridot stood there, gaping with their jaws open. The two glanced at each other in uttermost shock at what just happened. 

"Was that.... Steven from the future..."

_ Dang _ ... Lapis mused into her head. _He's hot_...

* * *

** BACK TO THE FUTURE **

* * *

Steven managed to travel back to his original time as he steered the ship towards where his home with Lapis was. He opened the garage to settle the ship back where he found it. The next thing he did was to hurry over to Pearl and Peridot's house, banging on their door as the two of them opened it up. 

"Oh, hey Steven! Your fiance has been looking all over for you-"

"Get rid of that time machine," Steven blurted, interrupting Pearl. 

"Wha?" the white gem blinked in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't question, just destroy it," Steven demanded before quickly leaving the porch and leaving behind a confused pearl and her peridot.

Peridot shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as Pearl closed the door. "Guess we should do what he says," the green gem said. 

Steven quickly arrived back inside his house to be met with his frantic fiance. "Steven! There you are!" Lapis ran up to him, throwing her arms around her soon-to-be husband. "I was so worried! Where were you!? You were back in the storage room and then the next moment you gone and you just disappeared like that, and now you appeared back randomly." 

She pushed him into the kitchen as she paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, I do recall seeing you back when after all the corrupted gems were healed and you showed up in the countryside with a.... time machine?" She gazed at him with confusion. 

It was like a light blub had clicked in the ocean gem's head. "You... actually used the time machine that Peridot and Pearl made?"

"Accidentally," Steven corrected himself. "I didn't mean to, but I managed to find my way back and I told Peridot and Pearl to destroy the time machine anyway," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But you don't have to worry, I'm back and everything is okay now."

"You're right," Lapis chuckled, turning around to give her boyfriend a deep-loving kiss. "But I'll always remember that one vivid memory."

Steven chuckled nervously, "yeah I bet." He took a whiff to smell the aroma of lagsana. "Mmmm, something smells delicious. I'm hungry!" He immediately went to dish up the food that was prepared. 

"Steven time traveling huh?" Lapis mused, folding her arms across her chest. "I'll always remember when you came from the future and I could never get the sight of how hot you look out of my head ever since then." She chuckled to herself.


	19. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Lapis surely is a surprise. Steven X Lapis one-shot.

Lapis dangled her legs over the truck as she watched Peridot tend to the field. Pumpkin was barking chasing a little squirrel.

"Hey, Peridot!" The blue gem called.

"Yeah Lazuli?" Peridot stopped the tracker that she was driving. The stalks of corn were beginning to be full as it was almost harvesting season.

"Usually Steven comes to visit us, but lately he seemed busy," the blue gem found it slightly suspicious that her boyfriend wasn't coming to visit as often.

"Oh, I heard that he's out teaching Nephrite and her crew on how to be Crystal Gems," Peridot said.

"Nephrite?" Lapis perked her head. "You mean that captain? The one he calls Centi?"

"Yeah, apparently," Peridot shrugged, "hey Pumpkin! No! Don't do that you clod!" Peridot hissed as Pumpkin was rushing into the field of corn knocking some of the plants down as he continued his pursuit after the squirrel.

Lapis let out a sigh, "Steven... and his friend Centi..." Why did she feel so funny? She lifted her head the moment she saw Steven's outline in the distance followed by seven other green gems. The closer they came towards the barn, that's when Lapis could hear Steven giggling along with a certain green gem. She had no doubt that it was none other than Nephrite.

"So this is the barn!" Steven gestured as Lapis flew down, just as Peridot hopped off the tracker. Pumpkin barked, running over towards one of Centi's crew members. "This is Lapis and Peridot, and that is Pumpkin!"

"Nice," Nephrite smiled, "nice to meet you, I'm Nephrite." She shook hands with Peridot and Lapis stood there, not shaking hands with the green gem. Nephrite pulled her hand back awkwardly as she realized that Lapis wasn't going to shake her hand. "Is she.. always like this?" Nephrite questioned, upon seeing Lapis' stern expression.

"Don't worry about it, my girlfriend does her own thing sometimes. It's hard for her to get along with new members at first so don't take it personal," Steven chuckled.

"Oh, okay," Nephrite gazed back to her crew members. They were all gathered around Pumpkin, petting the pumpkin-like dog.

"You know what we should do, we should all hang out together!" Steven suggested, gesturing towards them all. "We are all Crystal Gems after all!"

Lapis stayed silent, taking a step closer towards Steven. She didn't like this gem and how close she was to Steven.

"We can even go get some chaps, you're favorite," Steven added.

"I would love that! CHAPS!" Nephrite's eyes sparkled as she grasped onto Steven's hands shaking them excitedly.

Lapis clenched her fist against her side tightly as she bit back a growl. Who was she? And what made her think that she could touch her Steven like that?

"Great! Then let's all go!" Steven turned, walking over towards Lapis. The blue gem wasted no time in slinging her arm around Steven, glaring at Nephrite who walked beside him. Peridot was talking to several of the other Nephrites.

They walked to the town as Steven ordered some frybits and got Nephrite some chaps. The green gem giggled, hugging Steven.

"Thank you! You're the best!" She took the chaps bag from him. She then pressed a kiss against his cheek platonically.

Lapis didn't know what overcame her, but she let out a growl as she ripped the bag away from Nephrite's grasp and tore it apart as chips littered the boardwalk. Nephrite's mouth hung open in shock as she began to tear up.

"Lapis!" Steven gasped. "What? Those were her chaps!"

"Well, she shouldn't be hugging my boyfriend like that!" Lapis growled. She felt Steven's attention was only on Nephrite and not her and it was making her skin boil. "In fact she shouldn't be touching him... hugging him... kissing him on the cheek... or even being around him!"

By this point Nephrite couldn't hold back the tears as they leaked down her face. "But Steven is my only friend..."

"Lapis," the half gem grasped onto her arm tugging her around so he could have a private talk with the blue gem. Peridot and the others were staring but all rushed to try to console Nephrite or Centi.

"What was that for?" Steven asked, not letting go of Lapis' arm. "First you've been glaring at her, and then second you ripped apart her chaps. Nephrite loves chaps more than anything, why did you do such a mean thing to her? She didn't do anything wrong to you!"

"No... but she was being so close to you," Lapis sighed heavily. "I've noticed that you always seem to be busy talking and hanging out with her. And the way she hugs you and gets all excited around you..."

"Wait, I get it now," Steven released her arm as he folded his arms across his chest. "You're jealous."

"What?" Lapis' eyes widened, she shook her head in denial. "No I'm not jealous."

"Don't lie Lapis," Steven gently took her hands into his. "I know you're jealous it's obvious. But Nephrite is just a friend of mine. I'm only trying to help her to adjust living here on Earth and as a Crystal Gem. You know that I only love you and no one else. I have no feelings towards Centi whatsoever. I only love you," he wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her against him. "And what we have I don't want with nobody else," he breathed softly as their faces were mere inches apart.

Lapis blushed deeply as she felt Steven press his lips against hers. She tightened her hold on him as she felt him kiss her lovingly and reassuringly.

"I love you, my Lappy," he pulled back breathing softly.

"I love you too," she replied. She gazed down in shame at what she had done. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, just maybe you should get her another bag," Steven pointed back to the front desk. The blue gem nodded before walking up to PeeDee and ordered another bag of chaps. She turned, walking over to Centi who was sniffling.

"I'm sorry for tearing your bag," Lapis held out the new bag towards Nephrite. The green gem took it, sniffling as she wiped her gem/eye. "And I'm sorry for being a jerk," the blue gem took the chance to hug the captain.

Steven smiled, watching as Nephrite relaxed a bit. She nodded her head as the two of them pulled apart. They decided to head to the Arcade as Lapis decided that she needed to make up for what she had done, and chose to talk to Nephrite in hopes of befriending the green gem.

The half gem was pleased to see how Nephrite was slowly relaxing and settling herself around Lapis. The rest of the crew members were wandering around and playing multiple games.

Peridot sat down beside Steven watching as Lapis and Nephrite were laughing together.

"Lapis' behavior sure was strange today," Peridot mused.

"Yeah, she was just a bit jealous was all," Steven grinned. "But I had to admit that as much as I didn't like Nephrite getting hurt. But it's good to know that if some girl does try to flirt with me that Lapis will be on her in mere seconds." He chuckled at the thought. "She would torture them so badly. I love her so much."  



	20. My Centi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven X Centi short story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this fluffy story!

Sunlight glistened upon the clear pink fountain waters. Steven smiled as he had warped himself to Rose’s Fountain or aka his mother’s fountain as they’d now call it.

The world was finally at peace and the half-gem could relax, knowing that the diamonds were no longer a threat to the Crystal Gems and the Earth. A few of the gems that they had healed returned back to Homeworld, while others stayed behind and wanted to remain on Earth as Crystal Gems. They all had their choice, and Steven wasn’t angry that Jasper chose to head back to Homeworld with many of the other gems.

Steven couldn’t blame the orange quartz, for it must’ve been hard for her. After all, she was driven to vengeance upon her greatest enemy who happened to be her own diamond. And the boy was willing to let Jasper go, since he was positive that she probably had such hatred and anger towards him even though he technically wasn’t his mom.

The boy clenched his right hand holding a bag of chaps as he gazed at the fountain. He wanted to come back here after what happened yesterday to reminisce this amazing memory that he would never forget. This was a lifechanging event that changed _everything._

Turning this attention back to the warp, Steven warped away back towards that field where the dropship was located. Centi or Nephrite as her real gem name suggested, wanted to stay in the dropship with her crew. Her crew didn’t mind staying on Earth and Steven was happy that Centi didn’t leave back to Homeworld. He honestly didn’t know what he would do without her if she left. He would miss surely…

Steven gazed down at the bag of chaps as he walked towards the dropship. After all, he did grow such a close connection with Nephrite even while she was corrupted. Through it all, he somehow could reach through her.

Activating the door to open, by pressing his palm against the hand symbol. Steven entered the ship to be greeted by silence. “Hello?” His voice echoed against the walls of the ship.

“STEVEN!”

“Oof!” The half-gem grunted, feeling a pair of arms embracing him tightly from behind. He blushed furiously recognizing Nephrite’s voice as her crew members appeared from the corners of the ship. The way she was hugging him close was making his heart beating relentlessly, and he felt like he couldn’t utter a word.

“Ooh chaps!” Nephrite immediately recognized the bag, taking them from the hybrid.

“I thought you’d like that,” Steven chuckled, “I know how much you love chaps.” He giggled, as Nephrite wasted no time in ripping the bag open and plopping chips into her mouth. The other different colored-shaded Nephrites came over to see the latter.

Steven smiled as Nephrite told her crew members of this strange food that supposedly tasted like heaven. The boy couldn’t help himself from smiling even more, surely chips weren’t the best food in the world but to Nephrite they were.

“Hey, uh, Nephrite,” Steven rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Can I ask you something? Unless you’re uh- busy with captain duties.” He knew that the green gem would sometimes be busy with her crew, in trying to teach them to get used to living here on Earth.

“Actually,” Nephrite finished her chaps, before handing the rest for her crew to take as they all huddled into the corner, curiosity overtaking them as you could hear the sound of munching. “I am taking a break from captain duties.”

“Great,” Steven beamed, taking the chance to get this opportunity going. “I was wondering if you’d like to come with me to town? You can try some other foods, besides just chaps and we can chill, and I’ll show you around.”

Nephrite gazed at him with her one-eyed gem before glancing towards her crew. She nodded her head before, walking towards one of her crew members.

“Nephrite Facet-812 Cabochon-13.”

“Yes, my captain?” The dark-haired Nephrite gazed up at the captain, she did the diamond salute as Centi nodded her head, proceeding.

“You will watch over this crew while I go out with this “Steven?”

“It will be done my captain.” 

Nephrite smiled, before turning to walk back to Steven. “So, take me to wherever you want to go, Steven.”

With that, Steven took this as cue to take Centi’s hand into his as the green gem gazed down at their intertwined fingers. The boy guided her out from the dropship and to the warp pad where they warped away back to Beach City.

The two of them were walking alongside the boardwalk as Centi’s eyes sparkled with curiosity and excitement. There were so many humans everywhere and everything fascinated the gem.

“Hey Centi,” Steven broke their silence with the nickname that he always called her. The green gem didn’t mind, even if it wasn’t her true name. She actually adored the nickname since… it made her feel all bubbly inside. “I know that everything was probably confusing to you with my mom… and what happened with the gem war and all… and her faking her shattering…”

“It’s okay,” Nephrite replied, as they both stopped next to a bench. She could see the ocean waves rolling gently out in the distance across the beach. “I get it.”

“And you know how I am… right?” Steven hesitantly gazed towards her, their gazes meeting.

“Of course, I do,” Nephrite smiled, blinking her one eye. “You’re not Pink Diamond. I knew her before,” with that she turned her head up to the sky, seeing softy white clouds that parted, letting the sun blaze up above. She directed her attention back to the boy. “You’re Steven.”

Relief flooded through the boy’s system as he let out a soft sigh. “Thank you,” he squeezed her hand gently. Centi gazed at where their palms touched, feeling a soft radiating feeling creeping through her form. What was this? As much as she had no clue what this feeling was, she actually enjoyed it and didn’t want it to stop.

“Come on, what do you say you try out fry bits?” Steven tugged her towards Beach Citywalk Fries restaurant.

“Fry bits?”

“Yeah, you have much to learn about food, Centi other than chaps.” The green gem watched as Steven stood at the counter talking to this other human boy who had thick blond locks.

“Hey Peedee, some fry bits please.”

“Here you go,” the human plopped a tray of fry bits as Steven picked up, handing it to Centi. “Try one.”

Centi stared down at the bizarre looking food. They looked like thin strips, but the smell once she smelt the aroma she suddenly felt that desire course through her form, the same desire that fueled her to eat those chaps from the bag.

Lifting up a piece of fry, Nephrite plopped it into her mouth. For a moment it felt like time froze, and she couldn’t react other than to stare immediately immobile.

“Centi?” The green gem’s hand moved before she recognized it gobbling down more fry bits.

“Mmmm.”

Steven chuckled, “I’m guessing you like it.”

“And you say there’s more food?”

“Oh yes, there’s much more that you don’t know,” Steven smirked, tugging onto Centi’s arm. “Let’s try donuts!” He took her towards the donut shop to greet Sadie and Lars. Once they exited to sit upon a bench to munch on some donuts the boy watched the gem’s reaction.

Centi’s eyes lit up before squealing, “Mmmm~ So good!” She munched onto her chocolate donut. Steven smiled, eating his sprinkled one as he couldn’t resist scooting closer towards Centi. The green gem leaned against him, closing her eye as she continued to savor the flavor of the donut.

Steven blushed at the contact, closing his eyes as well. He decided to enjoy the moment as the two of them relaxed there. After their tasty treat he took her towards Funland to ride all the rides, and play some games at the arcade. Steven had to admit that he had never seen such a bright smile upon Nephrite’s face, and he had to admit that he loved seeing her smile.

When dusk began to settle the two of them walked over to the beach to sit up on the sand as the waves crashed against the shore. The sun was setting across the horizon, causing sunlight to be squelched across the ocean’s surface. Rays of orange and pink glittered out in the distance.

“Wow…” Centi’s eye twinkled in amusement. “This is beautiful.”

Steven took her hand, intertwining their fingers together. “You know what’s even more beautiful?”  


“Hm?” Centi craned her head, gazing curiously at the boy. In the background Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst could be heard exiting the boardwalk from a recent mission to help Bismuth with the other new Crystal Gems.

“Is that Steven with Nephrite?” Pearl gasped.

“Woah, he likes her!”

“Shh!” Garnet hissed, grasping both Pearl and Amethyst’s shoulders, forcing them to walk towards the beach house silently, in hopes to not distract the boy. “Let him have this moment.”

“You,” Steven smiled at the green gem, not even noticing the three Crystal Gems tiptoeing across the sand towards the beach house. A deep green blush spread across Centi’s cheeks.

“Me?” She suddenly felt like her words were choked in her throat. She was suddenly warm inside all over.

“Yeah,” Steven nodded his head, blushing crimson as he twiddled his fingers anxiously. “Ever since we met… I knew there was something more to you… than a monster… back when you were still corrupted… I knew that you were still inside there… and I chose to help you… and ever since then we connected and bonded together.”

“You understood me more than anyone,” Nephrite beamed, smiling.

“And I just want to say,” Steven brought himself closer towards the green gem. Nephrite couldn’t help but to be lost into his eyes. “That I love you.”

“I-I feel warm inside,” Centi confessed. “And I feel close to you and want to be close to you. I only feel this way around you… and no one else.”

“You love me too,” Steven cupped her cheek gently. He closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Centi’s. At first the green gem froze, completely baffled and confused on what to do. She followed suit, closing her one eye as she moved her lips back against Steven’s. The kiss was soft, and it suddenly felt like sparks were spazzing through her form. The feeling was blissful, and Nephrite couldn’t help but to slump at the amazing feeling.

Steven pulled back, their lips only mere inches apart. She could feel his warm breath against her lips, and it made her shiver in a good way. “You’ll always be my Centi~”


	21. Tainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief scenario of Pink Diamond's original Pearl's life changing experience.

“SILENCE! You will know your place!"

I gaze up at the blinding white light. A scream erupts from my lips, as scalding pain pierces my left eye. Through my cracked vision, I fall to the floor onto my knees. The only thing that I could think of was to scream my Diamond's name in hope that she would return back to me to take away all this pain.

"Do you really think your Diamond would came back for her broken Pearl? Should I remind you that she abandoned you?"

No.... no... no no... she would never!...

Many memories flash before my mind, with a familiar voice that I knew anywhere.

"_Oh Pearl, I will never let anything happen to you." _

_"There's no where else I would rather be than with you."_

_"Nothing will ever tear us apart, my Pearl you are irreplaceable."_

_"I will always love you, Pearl."_

I didn't know what hurt worse, the pain in my eye or the fact that Pink lied all this time.. And that's when I saw it. Pink Diamond's silhouette leaving along with that... other Pearl...

Tears pour from my one eye as I begin to choke. Everything hurt... I thought that she...

"What a pity, she never loved you."

My body quakes, shaking as I touched my broken eye. Nobody could hear me... It wouldn't matter how loud I screamed, for I was all alone.

"Oh Pearl," a long black nail lifted up my chin. "Just smile, for I will fix you. I'll make you perfect~"

White light shot into my form as I let out an agonizing scream. The world I saw suddenly turned black and white as my body convulsed. My mind was being clouded over, as all I saw was darkness. I no longer had control over my own body, nor my mind as I felt nothing but emptiness inside.

"What better than to feeling nothing?"

My arms were dangling as was my head, before it turned snapping my neck fully around in the process. My mouth then turned into a wide and permanent grin.

"Ah that's much better," White signed in satisfaction. She gazed at me, an eerie and luscious smile appearing onto her ebony lips. "Come here, my pet~"

My toes were pointed straight down as I glided over towards White's blazing form. My movements weren't of my own, and that's when I realized that I no longer had control over my own body, nor my mind as I felt nothing but emptiness inside.

"From this day forward, you belong to no one but me. You are mine," I could see White Diamond's nail caressing my chin. "My Pearl for a millennia and forever."

That's when White Diamond dug her sharp nail directly into the cracks of my broken eye. I didn't flinch at all, nor felt anything not even pain.

I was emotionless, incapable of feeling and full of nothingness.

"You are my puppet~" White Diamond purred. She squeezed me in a vice-like grip in her hand.

"Yes Master~"

Why would anyone love me for I am now nothing but a forever tainted and broken Pearl...


	22. Night Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a night terror and a certain fusion is there to offer comfort

Steven gazed around, finding himself in his bed the house was awfully quiet... "Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst!" He called as there no response. He didn't know how long he had been sitting on his bed, but from the looks of it did he just wake up?

He woke up while it was nighttime??? The boy never really slept in, and the half gem was confused as to why the gems didn't appear when he called out for them. Perhaps they were on a mission or something? Getting out from his bed, he trailed down the stairs only to freeze as he turned towards the window of the front screen door.

That's when he saw it, something familiar a giant white ship that looked like White Diamond's head and torso. And what was that... strange humming?

Steven burst the door open to find that the Crystal Gems were all out on the beach, including Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot. Their weapons were drawn as White Diamond could be seen exiting her ship.

"Guys!" He called, rushing out to them.

"Steven!" Pearl swung around, eyes wide as Garnet grasped onto him, pushing him back to his confusion. "Get out of here!"

"No!" He wasn't going to let his friends get hauled into whatever mess this was. If White Diamond dared to return then this wasn't good at all. He wasn't going to step back and do nothing! "I want to help!"

"Steven!"

That's when Steven saw White Diamond lifting up her hand, she was cackling in eerie laughter as she began to hum loudly as a bright white light began to form over them. Wait was that?.... He remembered Centi mentioning white light and singing before she was corrupted.... was this?...

White light suddenly shot at him before Steven had any time to react in summoning his shield. All Steven heard was each and every one of the Crystal Gem screaming his name. His vision blurred white as he groaned feeling, a subtle feeling creeping over him and into his gem.

The boy let out a scream, falling against the sand with a thud as he began to thrash around. Steven could feel something coursing over his body, as his limbs moved without his own control. It didn't even feel like it was himself as he turned to stare at the Crystal Gems.

The boy didn't know what happened next other than the fact that everything flashed brightly white, a blinding light and him lifting up his palms to crush the gems he held. And they weren't regular gems, but shards of all the Crystal Gems.

"STEVEN!"

He felt his body being jolted as he jerked up, feeling hands touching his face. That's when his eyes flew open as he let out a scream.

"Steven, Shhhh," he could feel himself being pulled against a warm body, with arms encased about him. He let out a shaky breath, gazing up to see Garnet's familiar face. Pearl and Amethyst were there too but the fusion nodded her head, telling them that she got it this time.

Tears were pooling down his eyes as Steven began to choke, unable to speak. Was that all a terrible nightmare? How was Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet still here?

"It's okay, Cutie-Pie," Garnet whispered, patting the top of his curls. "It was just a dream."

"But it felt so r-real...." Steven croaked, his voice cracking.

"If it will help, do you want to talk about it?" Garnet pulled back just enough to gaze down at the boy.

Steven nodded his head, rubbing his arm as he let out a sigh. "I dreamt that... White Diamond came back... and she controlled me and I-" More tears strolled down his cheeks. "Shattered you all..."

He could feel Garnet gently rocking him as it somehow soothed him. He could feel himself closing his eyes as he leaned back against the fusion.

"It was all nothing but a terrible dream. Like you said, dreams aren't real. And there's no way that will happen, because you want to know why?"

"Why?" Steven questioned, gazing up at Garnet. The fusion smiled at him, ruffling his curls.

"Because like you told all of us of what happened while we were being controlled, if anyone can stand up against White Diamond and resist her mighty powers themselves, that is you, Steven. I believe in you and I always have." The fusion pressed a kiss onto the boy's forehead.

Steven sagged into Garnet's lap, allowing himself to relax as he tried to steady his erratic beating heart and heavy breathing.

"And I'm not going anywhere," Garnet repeated, rubbing circles onto the half gem's back. Steven found himself slumping against the fusion. Who knew that all he needed was some comfort? What better than to have Garnet always by his side.


	23. Royal Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal Stevethyst AU.

"There you go, you look amazing," Pearl gushed, fixing Steven's bowtie. Garnet smiled, smoothing Steven's hair as she hugged him.

"I can't believe that the prince of the Crystal Kingdom is finally getting married," Pearl clasped her hands together. "Oh I wonder who this lucky princess will be."  Steven took in a deep breath. Today was his 18th birthday, the day of the ball where he would chose a princess to marry. 

"My son," Greg came into the room, he was dressed in a royal attire that was more plain than Steven's. Steven knew that his father wasn't a fan of wearing royal outfits since he wasn't exactly a king. His mother, Pink Diamond was a queen who had married a regular human. 

But the boy didn't mind having known both worlds of regular and wealthy living. 

His father hugged him tightly, tearing up happily. "Your mother would be so proud of you, Stu-ball."

"Thanks, Dad," he smiled as his father interlinked his arm with his, guiding him out the ball room. Pearl And Garnet followed as they stood over to the top of the stairs.

"Behold, Prince Steven!" Pearl gestured to Steven as everyone cheered down below in the ballroom. There was a large crowd of people, both humans and gems as they began to enter. 

"The Prince will have a dance with one of the princesses and will chose who he shall marry!" Greg said, as the crowd bowed. He turned to Steven and smiled gesturing him down the stairs.

Steven walked down the stairs as other gems began to play the violins as music for the ball. He stood at the center of the red carpet as there was big line of girls. Each one of them came one by one up to him, and introduced themselves and their names and what kingdoms they were from. Steven kissed their hands as he gazed. 

So far none of the princesses seem to catch his attention.

"Oh, look Princess Lazuli and Peridot," Pearl nudged Steven's arm. The boy gazed seeing the two gems. 

He sighed a bit. Sure they were gorgeous but none of the princesses he was attracted to. He wanted something pure and of true beauty. 

"Prince Steven," Peridot came up to him. "I am Princess Peridot, it's an honor to meet you," she bowed. Before Steven could even kiss her hand, his caught the color of lavender. A purple gem was standing in the back, wearing a thick violet dress. She was merely watching everyone as a bigger gem stood beside her.

Steven couldn't seem to take his eyes off her, her beauty had him mesmerized. He immigrate my left Peridot who yelped in surprise at his rudeness.

"Prince Steven?" Pearl called.

The half gem prince didn't heed his servant's call as he made his way through the crowd and towards the purple gem.

The girl seemed frightened as she tried to find a way to escape, but was unfortunately trapped by the wall and the crowd of people. 

"Hello, I am Prince Steven," Steven introduced himself. The purple gem gazed at the door as if she knew that she shouldn't be in his presence.

"And who may you be?" 

"I shouldn't be here!" She gasped, trying to maneuver herself around the prince. Steven grasped her arm, halting her from running away any further. 

"Don't run, I won't hurt you," Steven reassured.

"I... shouldn't be here..."

"Why not?" Steven held a firm grip on her arm. There was no way that he was going to let this girl go not when his heart was set upon her.

"Because... I'm a slave..."

Steven frowned at before, turning her to face him. "Like I care? You're too gorgeous to be a slave."

The purple gem blushed heavily at this, not knowing what to say to that.

"What is your name?"

"A-Amethyst..."

"Amethyst, what a beautiful name," Steven smiled, taking her hand as he pressed a soft kiss to her skin. 

Amethyst stood there in shock, feeling tingles spread across her body. Sure she always thought that the prince was so handsome, but she was a slave... why would he want her? She wasn't a princess. 

"Would do the honor of dancing with me?" Steven extended his hand. Amethyst stared at it, hesitant at first before taking it.

Steven smiled, pulling her close.

"I don't know how to dance..." she confessed, feeling sick that everyone's attention was on them. 

"Don't worry about them," Steven cupped her cheek gently. "Just follow my lead."

Amethyst gazed into his eyes feeling a sense of security with the prince. She nodded as she followed his lead, slowly to the point where she knew his moves.

The two of them waltzed together, Steven spinning her as Amethyst felt like a jewel for once in her life. She giggled, smiling for once as Steven smiled back.

Her smile, it was so gorgeous and it made it feel like Steven's heart was soaring. He dipped her as everyone gasped in awe at the two of them. 

Their gazes met as Steven took the chance to kiss her. Amethyst closed her eyes as she felt like she was floating in heaven. They kissed gently before pulling apart. 

People began to murmur as they said that nobody knew who she was, or that she was even a princess.

Amethyst pulled away Steven as she began to tear up. No... this couldn't happen... what if her master found her? If she didn't return by sundown then she would be beaten even more and she couldn't fathom what her master would even do to her.

"I have to go!" She lifted the side of her dress as she fled the ballroom.

"No, wait!" Steven reaches out towards her. He turned signaling for his guards to go out and search for her. "Find that girl!"

"Steven," Pearl ran up to touch his shoulder. "She isn't a princess."

"I don't care," he snapped. He gazed back towards his father as he nodded his head. "After all, my father wasn't royalty."

Pearl took a step back, surprised and baffled. Garnet was as well, stoic and silent. 

"And I know who I want to marry now," Steven turned.

Amethyst ran as fast as she could away from the palace. She needed to get away, she needed to get back. She jumped onto her horse and galloped away out of the palace's walls. She headed through the woods and entered the cottage where she lived and served her master. 

However, little did she know that the prince's guards were pursuing suit after her, having tracked her down. A guard had rushed back towards the palace to report to Prince Steven as he boarded his horse. 

"She headed East into the woods," the guard said. "Towards the river."

"Thank you, Bismuth," Steven nodded, before slapping the reins on his horse as he made it gallop towards the rest of the guards that led the way. 

Amethyst mounted her horse as she quickly rushed up the stairs. She hoped that her master hadn't noticed that she had ever left the cottage. Just when she was about to enter her room up in the attic, she was stopped by a vice grip on her arm. 

"Just where have you been!?" The purple gem froze, horror written across her face as she turned to see none other than her master. Holly Blue was glaring daggers at her, and her eyes were fuming as if they were on fire. "You disobeyed orders and went to the royal ball!?" 

Amethyst received a slap to her face as she gasped, rubbing her stinging cheek. She couldn't even talk, as she began to shake violently. 

"You are my slave... and you know what happens when slaves disobey their masters," Holly Blue summoned her whip that sparked with electricity. Amethyst winced, clutching onto her cheek as she gazed up. 

She bowed her head as she awaited the whip of punishment. The strike that she had suffered before, old scars of slashes upon her skin. Here she was again... a slave who disobeyed their master....

Just when Holly Blue was about to whip her, somehow there was the sound of something piercing the air and penetrating into the wood. Holly Blue gasped in shock, "What!?" She exclaimed.

Lifting her head, Amethyst saw that an arrow had perfectly struck the whip and pinned it against the wooden wall.

"Halt right there!" A voice hollered. Amethyst immediately knew the voice as her eyes widened. Holly Blue gazed out the window eyes widening in horror. 

"The Prince!" 

The front door could be heard bursting open as many guards rushed in, three of them seizing Holly Blue as she thrashed against them. 

"NO! You can't do this! She belongs to me, let go of me!"

"Actually she isn't your slave anymore," Amethyst felt like she choked on air the moment Steven came up through the window. He glared at Holly Blue, motioning with his head. "Guards, take her to the dungeon."

"Yes, your majesty."

"I tell you!" Holly Blue hollered, squirming against the guards that held her. "She is nothing but a worthless brat!"

Amethyst winced at her words, but smiled when a guard slapped her and took a cloth to gag her, in preventing her from talking any further. "Shut up woman!"

Amethyst gasped as Steven walked up to her, kneeling down at her feet. "Amethyst," he took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "You are the most stunning beauty that I have ever seen." 

The purple gem began to tear up at his words as she gazed in awe. She loved the way that he simply didn't make her feel like a worthless slave, but rather someone special. 

"I know that you are a slave, but you no longer have to be," Steven continued on. "You can be my princess, my queen. Will you marry me?"

Tears leaked out from the quartz's eyes as she nodded, "yes!" Steven stood up, hugging her tightly before kissing her. Their first kiss, Amethyst felt herself melting against him. They kissed lovingly for a minute, before pulling back as Steven had to breath. 

"Come on," he scooped her up, lifting Amethyst up bridal style. "Let's take you back to where you belong." He walked out from the cottage and onto his horse, setting Amethyst behind him as his stoic stallion galloped back towards the castle. 

When he mounted his horse, he took Amethyst's hand guiding her inside. They had re-entered the ballroom as everyone stood there still waiting.

"I know how I want to marry," Steven exclaimed. "This girl! She may not be a princess, but in my eyes she is a princess destined to become my queen!"

Greg smiled from aloft the top of the stairs. Pearl glanced suspiciously at Garnet who smiled, clapping her hands. She nodded, following suit as everyone began to clap. 

"Behold! Your new princess, and queen!" Pearl pointed towards Amethyst. Everyone in the ballroom bowed down humbly. 

Amethyst could feel tears blurring her vision slightly, but she was happy. Who knew that the most horrible day could suddenly turn into the best day ever. 

Garnet had walked up to Greg, picking up a sparkling pink diamond crown as she walked up towards Amethyst, placing the crown upon her head. Garnet bowed, commenting how the two of them looked so perfect together. 

Steven smiled, wrapping his arm around Amethyst's waist. "What do you say, that we go for a walk in the garden?"

"I would love that."

Tugging her aside, Steven led his bride towards the back door and to the royal palace gardens. Amethyst had never seen such beauty, as the flowers were all dazzling with vivid colors of a rainbow. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It is," Amethyst breathed in awe. 

"Come on, let's enjoy ourselves." Steven had guided her along the stoned pathway and towards a small swing set.

"Oh, I love swings," Amethyst said. "They remind me of my memories with my mother."

Steven smiled at her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Go ahead, it's all yours."

Wasting no time, Amethyst sat onto the swing as Steven stood behind her, gently pushing her as she extended her legs high into the air. The breeze was cool against her face as she laughed in joy. She felt like that little girl again long ago before she was sold into being a slave and maid. 

When they stopped, Steven had selected a delicate purple bell flower, handing it to her. "These flowers, they're exactly like you." 

Amethyst smiled, taking a whiff at the sweet aroma. "They're my favorite." 

She felt an arm sling around her waist as she leaned back against his body. She let out a soft sigh, she didn't need to be afraid anymore. She didn't have to worry about her master, and she felt like the luckiest gem ever to soon-to-be wedded with the prince. 

"I love you, Amethyst," Steven whispered into her ear. She shivered at the feeling of his breath against the skin of her ear. 

"I love you too, Steven," she smiled. He leaned over to kiss her as they stood in the garden. The flowers were bending gently in the wind, almost as if they were dancing.


	24. Liquid Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis has finally become more familiar and adjusted to life on Earth. But then Lapis remembers the one who has always been there for her, Steven. He was the one who freed her from the mirror, he also was the one true friend that was always there for her. She knew that she could always talk to him about anything. She begins to experience some new feelings towards the boy. Would she be able to figure out what she's feeling and what about Steven as well?

"_The ocean's really beautiful up here,"_ Steven's voice memory echoed into Lapis' mind.

_ "Yeah. It is." _ Was her sole voice memory response.

The blue gem gazed out across the sea as she sat upon the hill beside the lighthouse. She couldn't believe what had happened, the whole ordeal with Jasper and everything else. Lapis missed her during that one time, and she remembered the horror and shock esked across Steven's face. They were fused for so long as Malachite, she was terrible and Lapis had also done terrible things. Lapis didn't understand why Steven didn't tell her that she was wrong, after all she broke his dad's leg and stole the earth's ocean. But he still accepted her, he didn't care what she had done. He was loving and kind, he had freed her from the mirror and he was her friend.

_ Friend.... Beach Summer Fun Buddy.... _

She held her palm, curling her fingers. Steven. An interesting concept. There was just something about him that piqued the blue gem. He was so caring and accepting, as he is human and also a gem. He was actually one of them, a Crystal Gem, however, he was different from them. Here the blue gem was staying on this planet, in a barn with Peridot. She was slowly growing accustomed to this world, seeing it in a way that she had never seen it before thousands of years ago when she first came with a colony. 

And to say she was still getting used to this place. Lapis always was happy whenever Steven came to visit her and Peridot. His company made her feel warm and she enjoyed being around him.

_ I feel... warm.... what's this? _ Lapis gazed towards the horizon as sunlight shimmered across the pristine water. It had been occurring every time she saw him, like she wanted to hug him, never letting him go and to hold him close and even more than that, but she didn't know what.

"Lapis?" She turned her head noticing Steven standing there. She felt a warmth flood through her form.

"Steven!" She smiled excitedly as the half gem walked over to sit down beside her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd enjoy the view," Lapis calmly placed her hands onto her lap. "And thinking."

"What about?" Steven leaned back onto his hands.

"Everything," Lapis' fingers curled tightly onto her bodice. "You rescuing me from the mirror, being fused as Malachite, staying in the barn with Peridot and warming up to the Crystal Gems and the earth. And feeling this warmth whenever you're around." The blue gem gazed at Steven who smiled at her. She felt heat flood through her cheeks.

"You okay?" Steven tilted his head curiously. "Your cheeks are dark blue."

"They are?" Lapis patted her own cheeks. "They feel warm too. Why?"

"You're blushing," Steven chuckled. "It's actually cute."

"Cute?" Lapis' eyes widened. "I'm not cute and why am I blushing?"

"Yes you are, and you blush either when you're embarrassed or when you like someone," Steven elaborated.

"Like someone?" Lapis emphasized. She wasn't embarrassed. "Of course I like you, Steven."

"That's not what I meant, I meant you 'like like' someone. You have feelings for them, romantic feelings."

"How can you tell?" Lapis had read enough books and magazine to know some information regarding this.

"Weeeeell, you enjoy spending time with them, being around them. You want to hug them, hold them close, protect them from anything. You want to kiss them and they make you feel warm inside, you feel good."

Lapis fell silent as she gazed away, casting her eyes. She remembered reading a magazine and watching Camp Pining Hearts of that kissing scene. It was something peculiar, but yet it intrigued her.

"Lapis?" Steven urged, frowning in concern at her silence.

"Steven... that is exactly how I feel..."

"What? Really?" Steven's eyes widened.

Lapis nodded her head. She felt Steven's hand gently touch hers.

"In that case, I do too, Lapis."

"Really?" She turned to gaze at him.

"Yes," he nodded his head in confirmation. "I always felt connected to you when I freed you from the mirror. We were Beach Summer Fun Buddies at first, I always cared about you. And all this time visiting you and Peridot I enjoyed seeing you, being around you and your company. You're beautiful, Lapis," Steven blushed as the ocean gem noticed the redness that spread across his cheeks. It was adorable she had to admit. "I feel warm around you too. It also feels like...." he continued, "like you're my sea angel."

"Awww," Lapis gushed feeling Steven tug her towards him. His height was taller, he seemed to have aged himself a bit. But he was still the cute Steven that Lapis adored.

"I love you, Lapis," his eyes sparkled.

"I love you too," Lapis smiled. Steven closed the gap between them, his lips pressing against hers.

Confuzzled at first Lapis didn't know how to react, only letting Steven's lips soothe her before she too reciprocated the action, kissing him back. To Steven her lips were soft and cool, a taste of heaven. Both of them felt like they were drowning into the loving and passionate kiss. Lapis had never experienced this before and boi did she love it. 

They once pulled back as Steven breathed in deeply. "Wow," he breathed heavily. "That was amazing~"

"Yes it was," Lapis wrapped her arms around Steven. "I loved it, my Steven~"

Steven chuckled, leaning forward to nuzzle Lapis as the two cuddled against each other.

"So, does this mean we're together now?" Lapis questioned.

"Yes," Steven sighed happily. "Just you and me my lovely, gorgeous sea angel."

Lapis blushed a dark shade of blue. This would be a new experience for her. And if she had a heart it would be a puddle of water all for Steven, a liquid heart.

"C-can we kiss again?" She asked, gazing intently into Steven's eyes.

Steven gazed back into her ocean and azure blue orbs, mesmerized by the beauty. Lapis was beyond gorgeous, he loved her so much. She was his blue sea goddess.

"Of course."  And with that the two of them sealed the beginning of their love with another wet kiss.


	25. Blue Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets jealous of other Lapis Lazulis fonding over her boyfriend.

"You're going back to Homeworld, again?"

"Yep!" Steven grinned cheekily. "Blue Diamond said that some members from her court want to meet me."

"But-" Pearl protested, only to receive Garnet's hand onto her shoulder. 

"Let him go, Pearl. He will be fine," the fusion reassured.

"Maybe someone should go with him, just in case?" Pearl asked.

"I'll go." Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot turned towards Lapis who took a step forward. 

Steven smiled at his girlfriend, nodding his head in agreement. This wasn't the first time that he had gone back to visit Homeworld. The last time he visited, Amethyst came with him. Now he supposed that it was time that Lapis came too.

"You sure?" He asked her as she walked up to stand beside him. The eighteen- year old knew how deep her past was with Homeworld and how she was betrayed, considering her time in the mirror. He didn't want to exactly provoke any horrible memories by taking her to the place where she originally came from, with the gems that abandoned her. 

"I can handle it," Lapis affirmed. 

"Okay, just making sure."

"Have a safe trip then you two," Pearl smiled, clasping her hands together. 

Steven nodded his hand, gently taking Lapis' hand into his own as he guided her out from the house. The two of them walked to where his pink Legs ship resided, taking their course back to Homeworld.

It didn't take long, more like several minutes of being in space. The ship was highly advanced after all, so the wait wasn't long.

Lapis gazed out the moment they landed onto Homeworld. When they exited the ship they were greeted by Blue Diamond. Lapis bit her lip tightly, clenching her fists as her diamond or so called ex- diamond regarded her.

"Lapis," Blue Diamond spoke. Steven took the opportunity to grasp the blue gem's arm in assurance. "It's okay."

He could tell that she felt awkward being in front of Blue Diamond, especially since her own diamond had even rejected her back then.

"Well, if you wished to remain as a crystal Gem," Blue Diamond continued. "Then you may do so. You seem content being on Earth and with Steven," the diamond smiled softly.

Lapis let out a breath, letting Steven rub her back gently. As much as she hated Blue Diamond, perhaps maybe this won't be so bad. 

"Some gems from my court would like to meet you," Blue Diamond turned, gesturing ahead. "Since it's not every day that you get to see a human and diamond gem hybrid."

"True," Steven chuckled, releasing his girlfriend as he followed behind Blue Diamond. Lapis followed suit, remaining observed and quiet. It was almost like she was watching their surroundings like a protective hawk. 

"My gems, meet Steven Universe!" Blue Diamond smiled, gesturing at Steven as he came upon a crowd full of other Lapis Lazuli gems. They were all blue in color, ranging in different shades and gem placements. 

"Steven Universe!"

"It's him!"

"Oh my stars! It's the hybrid!"

Steven gasped when a swarm of Lazuli gems all rushed up to him, to the point he was completely surrounded.

Lapis growled as she felt herself being shoved into the back, watching all these other Lazuli gems fawning over her Steven. She huffed as Steven rubbed the back of his neck nervously when several gems began to touch him, his hair, his arms, his shirt and even lifted it up to reveal his gem.

"Hey!" He squeaked in surprise. 

"So he is a diamond and human hybrid! How brilliant!"

"How does it feel Steven?"

The boy chuckled, as he began to explain what it was like to be a part of both worlds. Lapis stood back, gazing as she saw Steven talking with the other gems. 

They happened to even move towards Blue Diamond's court room and hung out into the pool. Lapis huffed, sitting off to the side as she could hear the other Lazuli gems giggling. 

She could feel this burning feeling inside, something that she had never felt before and this unbearable urge to.... summon a giant wave to freeze all the Lapis Lazulis. 

"Look at you, you're so cute."

"You're so hot."

And that's when the dam broke as Lapis snapped right then and there. She summoned a giant water wave to crash over all the Lazuli gems as they all screamed. Several of them managed to freeze the wave as Lapis summoned her wings, diving down to scoop Steven into her arms as she took him out from the pool.

"Lapis?!"

"You Lazulis think that you can fawn over my Steven. But he can only love one Lapis and that is me! And besides he's mine!"

Steven could feel his face bloom bright red as Lapis clutched onto him possessively. With that, she flew out from the room, holding him close and out the Diamond palace. She didn't waste a single moment in getting them into Steven's pink legs ship.

Steven gazed at her, as she set him down onto the pink footplate. "Lapis... were you jealous?"

The blue gem huffed, folding her arms across her chest. She didn't say anything, just turning her head away as she blushed a deep shade of blue.

A tender hand touched her cheek, as Steven turned her face towards him. "You know I love you right? There's only one Lapis Lazuli that I could ever want and that is you, and no one else."

She smiled as Steven closed the gap between them, kissing her passionately. She allowed herself to drown into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him one return. 

"You're my Steven~"

"And you're my one and only Lapis~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww gotta say that this was adorable! Don't forget to stay awesome everyone! ( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ


	26. My Homeworld

"YOU WHAT!?" Pearl shrieked, totally ghast and shocked at what Steven had just said. Garnet was staring at the boy as Amethyst's jaw dropped.

"You heard me, I want to live on Homeworld," the boy repeated himself.

"What? But... why?" Pearl questioned. "Don't you love living here? The Earth is your home..."

"I know, and I promise I'll visit. But in reality..." Steven sighed, "I am technically half diamond and I feel like I should belong on Homeworld. I mean, who's going to look after Pink Diamond's court? And I feel like that I can help the Diamonds in changing to become better and to make Homeworld a better place, so that Homeworld and Earth can both live in peace."

"But-" Pearl protested. The fusion placed a hand onto the white gem's shoulder.

"Pearl, if this is what he wants to do, let him. I believe in Steven, I believe that he can change Homeworld for the better, it's probably for the best."

"O-okay," Pearl nodded, "if you say so..."

"You do what you want, Steve-man, but I'll be willing to go with you," Amethyst declared.

"Thanks, Amethyst," the boy smiled at the purple quartz.

"Of course I can come too," Pearl added. "We all can come to Homeworld and we'll come back to Earth to visit frequently," Pearl gazed at Garnet who nodded her head. "Peridot and Lapis can stay with the others that want to stay on Earth."

"Sounds good," Steven nodded his head. "I'll go tell my dad and Connie, and then it's time to help fix Homeworld." With that, the boy exited the beach house to head towards the car wash to tell his dad about the news. Of course, Greg was reluctant at first, but eventually agreed that if it was what Steven wanted to do, and if it was what he felt the right thing was to do then he would support. Steven hugged his father tightly, promising him that he would always come to visit.

Then he went to Connie's house to tell her as well. The conversation being somewhat the same as with his own father. He told her that he would still come to Earth to visit, but he felt like he had a duty to Homeworld. Connie didn't mind, just asking that they still remain friends and keep in contact at least. The boy agreed, as they hugged too.

Once finished, he left into the Pink Legs ship with the three Crystal Gems. He figured they could at least help him, Amethyst being a guard to him and Pearl being his assistant. And of course, Garnet would have a different role, he was going to make Homeworld a better place, where fusion can happen and gems can be themselves, starting with Pink Diamond's aka his own court first.

Upon arrival on Homeworld Steven was greeted by Pink Pearl and taken to White Diamond's headquarters to where he told her of his plan of staying on Homeworld. To say that the rest of the Diamonds were shocked, thinking that he wanted to remain on Earth forever and to suddenly come back to Homeworld. But they allowed him to stay, telling him that if he wanted to stay he would have to learn the duties of being a diamond. And so he did, being escorted to his mother's room.

Steven of course, told the pebbles to renovate the room and make it different and more Earth-like his own room back on Earth. After all, he wasn't Pink Diamond so he didn't need all her stuff and he wasn't going to be in her footsteps, but rather do this his own way.

* * *

**TIME SKIP **

* * *

The first few days were tough, as Steven had to attend the court proceedings of White, Yellow and Blue Diamond. Pearl of course, told him how he should act while seated in his throne, as gems would speak to him.

The boy nodded, watching as Blue and Yellow Pearl came to chat with him for a bit. He got time to spend with the three diamonds, and it was definitely much needed quality time.

Steven kept his outfit the same, except he changed the red of his shirt to be pink and a hole over his naval in the shape of a star to reveal his pink gem. Blue Diamond had given the Famethyst to him, and including the Human Zoo.

Steven was glad that he was able to get those Amethysts and quartzes back, they did belong to Pink Diamond after all. And they most certainly loved hanging around Amethyst.

The half gem sat in his throne one day, pressing his hands against a giant pink projector screen. He decided that he was going to expand the human zoo, a place where his court members could interact with the humans and of course, he delcared the Earth as his own gem colony, the only exception was that it was not to be colonized even though the planet was technically his. But he was a Diamond after all, so he had the power to control his colonies and so on.

And Steven actually felt like he had a purpose, he was using this to his advantage to show what he loved, how he loved the Earth and made everyone in his court feel loved and welcome.

Although sometimes Yellow and White certainly weren't happy with what he was doing, but they watched the difference between his court members and theirs. His seemed to be more happy and joyful, and more dedicated to their own Diamond. Heck, they would even sing praises to Steven and sing on and on.

Steven smiled, as he gazed out his palace window towards the many new gems of his courts that were slowly rebuilding homes and structures. He made sure that his entire court was peaceful and that everyone had the right to be whoever they wanted, and with whom they desired.

"My Diamond?" He turned his head towards Pink Pearl who bowed at him. White Diamond even gave her up towards him, since she figured that she would be happy serving him anyway.

"Yes, Pinky?" he smiled at how the pearl blushed deeply at that said nickname. The Crystal Gem Pearl was waiting in the open doorway, smiling as she leaned against the wall.

"Your father called today," Pink opened up the projector screen. "And was wondering if you'd like to come and visit."

"Of course," Steven hopped off his throne. "Pinky, we set course back to Earth. And this time," he took the pink pearl's hand. "You will be able to come with me."

Pink Pearl blushed deeply, following her diamond out from his throne room as he was greeted by the three Crystal Gems, before heading towards the Pink Legs ship and setting course towards Earth.

Steven smiled as his Pink Legs ship finally landed onto the beach. He opened the door to allow members of his court to exit as they gazed in awe at the planet Earth.

"Oh! This planet is so beautiful," Pink Pearl gushed.

"Sure is," Steven nodded his head. "Would you all want a tour of Earth?" He asked his court gems.

"Yes, our Diamond!" They all cheered in unison.

"Then follow me," he floated down as the others followed behind, along with Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst. He led all of his gems into the town, telling them how humans were somewhat like them in a way, living on this planet. He told them about food and how organic life had to consume food in order to survive.

"Food? Why?" Pink Padparascha asked him.

"They need energy," Steven elaborated, noticing how his gems seemed fascinated on everything had to say to them. Throughout the entire day he showed them landscapes and scenery of the Earth, telling them how life was so precious and how this planet was indeed at well.

"If the Earth has organic life, we don't need to colonize it?" another Amethyst questioned.

"That's correct," Steven nodded his head. "You are more than welcome to live here, but you won't abide by the rules of Homeworld. You can live here just like the humans and interact with them if you'd like. We will never colonize this planet, understand?" he turned to give all of his gems a solemn expression.

"Of course, Steven Diamond," they nodded their heads, bowing them slightly. Steven had instructed that they not use the diamond salute to him, since he still considered that he was only like a leader to them rather than a full-on dictator.

Pink Pearl was standing beside him as he gently took her hand into his. She smiled at him, blushing at the affection. She turned her head quickly almost as if she was afraid right after that. "It's okay," Steven told her. "I won't hurt you." She gazed back at him, lifting up her head. Steven knew fully well that she still would need more time to come around. He didn't blame her, after all, being in that darkness for millions of years from White Diamond's control did a number on her.

He turned to the rest of his court members, asking them if they all wanted to try some food.

"FOOD!" The group of Famethsty cheered, along with Amethyst the Crystal Gem herself. Steven chuckled, as Pearl and Garnet walked up towards him as he showed the many gems about donuts, after having bought them from the Big Donut. Of course, he had to buy several dozens of donuts but he didnt mind at all.

Needless to say, Steven chuckled at the scene of gems scarfing down donuts, especially the Famethyst were awed by everything and wanted more.

"Wow, didn't expect them to love donuts so much," Steven commented.

"Bleh," Pearl shivered. Steven smiled at the white Crystal Gem. He was glad that she was still the same and Garnet was well, although the fusion eventually let herself have a bite as well. Steven had selected a cinnamon donut for him and Pink Pearl to share.

"Here, try one," he broke it half handing it towards the pink gem. Pink Pearl took it, taking a hestiant bite, before her eyes light up excitedly.

"Mmmm! So good!" she gushed, munching onto the entire thing. Steven smiled, at least his gems were fond of the Earth and through the entire tour of Earth, he had asked by the end of the day if any of them wanted to remain on Earth.

Several of them insisted that they wanted to remain on Earth, as Steven nodded his head. He told them that they could follow Pearl, the white Crystal Gem and Garnet as they would teach them more about the Earth if they would love to remain here, along with Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth.

With that, Steven returned to his ship with his Pink Pearl and several other gems belonging to his court. He still had more things that he needed to take care of, especially back on Homeworld and the human zoo. He waved down below at all the gems, including his father whom he saw.

Entering the ship as it took off back towards Homeworld Steven knew what he needed to do next. The next mission was to get the humans in the zoo and take them back to Earth, where they belong. That is, if they wanted to return to Earth. He knew it would take time for them to adjust, but it wasn't right to keep these humans in a zoo if they weren't happy. And so, he was going to change that.

"What's the next plan, my Diamond?" Pinkie leaned against his shoulder as Steven steered the ship through the space in the direction of where the human zoo resided.

"The human zoo," Steven said. "The humans need to be put back on Earth where they belong. It isn't right to keep them locked up like animals in a zoo." He gazed ahead as the familiar giant pink zoo's outline came to view. "They deserve to be free."

Steven smiled as the ship lowered its entrance towards the entrace of the zoo. At least he was making progress now and being a Diamond wasn't so bad after all. He could actually control how he wanted things, especially how things really should be. He could change everything for the better and make peace between the planet Earth and Homeworld.


	27. Hidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven X Sadie short ficlet.

Sunlight squeezed through the blinds as the half gem smacked his lips. He stretched his arms into the air as he let out a yawn.

"It's morning already!" He sat up, taking a whiff of the air to smell the aroma of eggs and bacon. Sure enough Pearl was seen in the kitchen placing the eggs and bacon onto a plate.

"No Amethyst," she smacked the purple gem's hand away. "This is for Steven."

The boy upon hearing his name be heard, walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He sat into the stool as Amethyst pulled back. Pearl handed the pouting purple quartz another bacon from a different batch.

"So what are your plans for today Steven? Going to hang out with Connie again?" Pearl asked.

Chewing mid bite on his bacon, Steven paused for a moment. "Actually I'm not hanging out with Connie today."

"What? But... don't the two of you hang out all the time?"

"Not anymore," Steven shrugged his shoulders, finishing his eggs on his plate. "I mean, things did kind of change between us Pearl. Yeah I had a crush on her, but it was only a crush and nothing more. She felt the same way too, until things happened. We're just friends is all, and besides she's busy with a school orientation if entering high school." Steven pushed his plate towards Pearl.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Maybe the Cool Kids are around," Amethyst plopped another bacon into her mouth. "Those humans are always so cool."

"Yeah, perhaps I could. I was thinking of going to the Big Donut cause uh..." he blushed deeply as his hands clenched tightly onto his knees. "I just want a donut."

"Oh, alright," Pearl said, a bit concerned at how Steven was acting a bit.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys in a bit!" He hopped off the stool to finish getting ready for the day, before he disappeared out the door.

"Huh, I wonder what's up with him," Pearl mused. "He was totally flustered."

"I think he likes someone, P," Amethyst snickered.

"The girl from the donut store?" Pearl put Steven's dirty plate into the dishwasher.

"Sadie, that's my guess," Amethyst walked over to slouch onto the couch.

"But isn't she taken already?"

"Who knows?" Amethyst shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Steven was walking down the porch steps of his house. Argh, what was wrong with him?! First he had a dream with Sadie after he had talked to her months ago, about her and Lars being together. But ever since then, he couldn't get her out of his head. The way she smiled, the way her blond hair shone brighter in the sunlight. The bizarre part was that she was even in his dreams, he kept dreaming of himself kissing her.

"What is wrong with me?" He slapped himself in the face. "Come on Steven! Wake up! You can't like her... she loves Lars anyway..." he sighed. "Maybe I'll just go to get a sprinkled donut is all."

Walking across the sand as he whistled, Steven gazed towards the Big Donut as he took step onto the boardwalk. Upon closer inspection, the store looked to be closed.... again.

"What?" Steven frowned, "why is it closed again?" he pressed his face against the glass as he peered inside. The inside was messy like someone had trashed the place, yet had not been cleaned up afterwards. Steven didn't understand what was going on here. The Big Donut had been closed for over a week by now!

Steven sighed, a bit depressed that he couldn't get a delicious donut to eat, and not having a chance to talk to Sadie and Lars. He even wondered if she was okay or if anything had happened at all.

Turning around, the boy gazed down keeping his gaze onto the boardwalk as if the lines of the wood were interesting. He walked ahead, not really noticing that someone was walking as well. Steven grunted, as his body slammed into someone else.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He pulled his head back, eyes widening upon noticing Sadie's face.

"No, it's okay Steven," she said, taking a step back to regain herself. A faint blushed spread across her cheeks, but it had quickly disappeared. That's when the boy noticed the dark circles underneath the blond's eyes. It looked like she had been crying for quite some time... and not just any crying, it looked as if she was deeply depressed.

"Sadie?" He questioned when a few tears leaked down her tears.

Sadie furiously wiped at her tears, she cleared her throat loudly as she moved aside from Steven. It was like she was trying to get away from him and didn't want to be seen vulnerable and crying.

"Sadie! Wait!" Of course Steven wouldn't let her go. He grasped her arm gently as he stood in front of her. "What's wrong?" The blond let out a sigh, she knew that there was no way she would be able to get out of this. Upon no response from the blond, Steven took the next step. "I know something is wrong, especially when the Big Donut has been closed for an entire week. What happened?"

Sadie couldn't help herself from tearing up once more. She let out a deep sigh as she mustered the courage to gaze at Steven. "The Big Donut has been closed because.... Lars and I broke up a week ago..."

Steven couldn't believe this ears! He indeed did love Sadie, but he thought that she and Lars were perfect together. "Why?" he asked the one question.

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "he said he didn't love me anymore..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Steven wrapped his arms around her, hugging her closely. That's when the dam broke as Sadie couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to sob as tears streamed down her cheeks. Steven pulled her closer, just holding her so that she could let it out. "It'll be okay," he whispered.

Sniffling, Sadie pulled her head back as she dabbed at her eyes. "Thank you, I guess I needed that," she smiled sadly.

"Hey, do you want to uh, you know we can go to Funland to get your mind off this. I think you could really use it," Steven suggested.

"R-really?" Sadie gazed at him.

"Yeah!" Steven smiled at her. "We can hang out, come on!" He took her hand, guiding her towards Funland.

The blond followed suit as the two of them spent the entire day at the amusement park. They rode roller coasters, and played games.

At one point they took a break to sit down and ate cotton candy. Sadie watched as Steven giggled, eating his yellow cotton candy while hers was pink. Though she felt hurt and heartbroken inside, she found herself smiling for the first time in a entire week.

As several more days passed by Steven invited Sadie to hang out, to watch a movie, relax on the beach with the Crystal Gems and so on. It was like the two of them were growing closer together and honestly Sadie liked Steven's company. She even managed to feel better in operating at the Big Donut, and much to her surprise Steven volunteered in working there as well.

Lars of course had quit the job considering that he didn't want to see Sadie all the time, and he was pushing more for a different type of career. But having Steven there instead, brightened up Sadie's day. She could always rely on the half gem in cheering her up, he always found a way somehow no matter how sad she was.

One day the two of them decided to watch the stars, laying back on a blanket onto the dark soft grass. They were near the lighthouse on the cliff, an area where the stars were more clear in the night sky.

Sadie smiled as she gazed up, fascinated by the twinkling of the stars. She felt a hand touch hers as she noticed that it was Steven's. The two of them had been hanging out for an entire week and she was convinced that she had feelings for the boy. After all, she always kept thinking about him and the way he was so kind and caring towards her. This was certainly different than Lars, and her relationship with him.

The way he was holding her hand tenderly made her feel like a melting puddle inside.

"Sadie?" She turned her attention to the boy as she blushed deeply at how close they were. "There's something I want to tell you... well for a long time actually."

She nodded her head, waiting for him to continue. "Yes?"

"I- I love you Sadie..." he gazed into her eyes. "I've always had feelings for you, for a very long time. Even when you were with Lars I still had feelings for you, but I didn't interfere since you were with him. But, you deserve someone that will treat you like you're a princess and love you with all their heart."

Sadie felt like her heart was melting inside her chest. Steven was so sweet, and such a gentleman. She leaned closer towards him, their faces mere inches apart. "You're right, Steven." A rosy blush could be seen spreading across the boy's cheeks, as Sadie's mirrored his. "I deserve someone like you. And you want to know what I think? I love you too."

She pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes as Steven cupped her cheeks gently. They kissed underneath the stars as the cool breeze tickled their skin.

From afar off, Amethyst was snickering alongside Pearl who was gasping with Garnet by her side. The three of them could see Steven up on the hill, kissing none other than Sadie.

"Told you it was Sadie," Amethyst snickered. Garnet smiled as she motioned for the three of them to head back, in letting the two of them have alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, you can actually check out my Steven X Sadie story "Unexpected Love." Hope ya enjoyed!


	28. Enraged Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets severely injured while on a mission, and Lapis would do anything to protect the one whom she loves.

"So what are we doing again?" Lapis asked as she followed Steven with the Crystal Gems into the Beta Kindergarten, alongside Peridot as well. 

"We're looking for any left-over corrupted gems that we haven't caught yet," Steven replied. Lapis nodded her head, staying close to the boy. 

"Gems, we need to split up," Garnet suggested. "Pearl, Amethyst and I will go to the right, Steven you will go with Peridot and Lapis to the left."

"Yes, Garnet!" The boy saluted as Lapis chuckled softly at his enthusiasm. Oh how much she loved this boy, he was so sweet and above everything else. 

"Let's go catch a cloddy monster!" Peridot marched ahead, as Steven and Lapis followed. The Crystal gems all dispersed going their separate ways. Lapis gazed around, finding this kindergarten awfully quiet. She remembered being here long ago when it was lively with freshly formed quartzes and gems. And she of course, obviously remembered Peridot assessing this same kindergarten. 

"Look!" Peridot pointed ahead to several corrupted monsters. One of them was perched on top of a gem drill, the others rummaging around the place, another one scratching and hissing at the canyon wall. 

"We found some gems," Steven summoned his shield. "We have to poof them all and bubble them back to the temple." He flung his shield at one of the corrupted monsters poofing it, as this caught the attention of the other four. 

"HYAH!" Peridot made a giant metal spike hover into the air as she threw it at one monster, to which it dodged the spike and let out a feral hiss. Lapis summoned whatever water that happened to remain in the dry air as she made spikes shoot at several of the corrupted gems.

All four of them came rushing at the three of them at the same time. Steven widened his shield in protecting them only to be knocked back by their strong force. Steven grunted as his back slammed against the side of the canyon wall. 

"Steven!" Peridot cried out as Lapis turned her head, her eyes widening. The blue gem then felt a creature pounce on top of her, shoving her onto the dirt as Peridot was trying to ward off another one that was stalking her. 

Steven groaned, pushing himself up as he rubbed his head. He felt dizzy for a moment only to realize that giant corrupted monster was standing in front of him. He didn't have enough time to react as he let out a coarse scream as he felt claws pierce into his side. 

Feeling his vision blur, as he coughed finding blood splattering onto the dirt below him Steven could feel his eyes slowly closing half-way. He could hear a loud shriek and Lapis screaming his name. 

"STEVEN!" 

He didn't know what happened next, all he felt was pain in his side and blood spurting from his lips. Through his blurry vision he saw the flash of blue as he tried to clear his obscure sight. Blinking several times, before he could see clearly that's when Steven saw Lapis had ripped the monster away from him, slamming it against the dirt to the point it poofed with a loud _POP_. 

Lapis' eyes looked to be on fire as she growled deeply, standing protectively in front of the boy. Steven felt his heart flutter at Lapis behavior, and the way she was being protective of him. It was like the blue gem was in a rage of fury.

Lifting her arms above her, Lapis managed to pull all water from the clouds above in creating ice shards that rain down below onto all of the corrupted gems. 

"No one... hurts my... STEVEN!" She screamed as the other monsters let out a shrieks and howls as their forms were penetrated by a flood of a million shards. Peridot stood there, gaping in shock as she dropped the metal spike before her. 

Steven slowly stood up, only to feel Lapis wrapping her arms around him as she let out a growl as there was only one corrupted gem left remaining. The boy blushed deeply despite being in pain and wounded, plus bleeding as well. Lapis was glaring daggers at the gem, hissing vehemently as the monster took a step back as if it was afraid of her. 

Peridot took the opportunity to drive her metal spike through the last gem, poofing it as she immediately sent it away into a bubble, and thus bubbling the rest of the gems about. 

That's when Lapis seemed to cool down, clutching Steven tightly in her grasp. "Steven! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, give me a second," Steven licked his palm, smacking his hand against his side as he allowed his healing spit to heal his bleeding wound. Now all that remained was his ripped shirt as he wiped away the blood from his lips. Lapis was suddenly cradling him close against her chest, burying her face into his curly hair. 

Steven smiled, chuckling as he hugged the blue gem back tightly. 

"I'm so glad you're okay..."

"Heh, didn't know that you had that much fury," Steven snickered. "And that you were willing to protect me that much. I gotta say, that was amazing how you just unfurled all that power."

Lapis pulled back, smiling at the boy as she felt herself blush softly. Steven giggled, pressing his lips against the ocean gem's giving them a gentle smooch. They pull apart blushing deeply as Peridot gazed over to see three figures running towards them. 

"Steven! Are you okay!? What happened!?" Pearl came rushing over along with Garnet and Amethyst.

"I'm fine," the boy replied. "You should've seen what happened. I did get hurt by a corrupted gem, but then Lapis she was totally protecting me."

"You should've seen her," Peridot folded her arms across her chest with a smug expression on her face. "She took all that water from the clouds above and unfurled such fury that she caused it to rain, but with giant ice shards and poofed all the corrupted monsters."

"Wow..." Pearl mused. Garnet smirked, hands upon her hips as Amethyst noticed how Steven and Lapis were blushing. She nudged Steven's arm playfully as she teased him. 

"You like heeerrrrr."

"Amethyst!" The gems chuckled as Garnet said that their mission was finally over and that they could return back home. 

Steven stood up to follow the gems as he and Lapis tenderly held hands, the two of them returning back home.


	29. The Ocean's Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven will always be Lapis' protector.

Steven smiled, staring at himself in the mirror. Today was the special day. He couldn't believe it, as his heart was pounding inside his ribcage. Behold, this was the day he was going out to a dance with Lapis, his girlfriend. The two of them had been dating for quite some time, about several weeks to be exact.

He adjusted the bowtie on his neck, before spraying on some cologne as he exited the bathroom. He was met with Garnet's excited expression, and Amethyst playfully nudging his arm.

"Ya got it Steve-man!"

"Oh, you look so handsome!" Pearl gushed. "Lapis is going to love you! The two of you will have a great time!"

Steven blushed deeply, twiddling his fingers. Of course his guardians would be thrilled that he's going out to a dance with his girlfriend. After all, Garnet did say that he and Lapis were perfect for each other.

A knock on the door sure signified that Lapis had arrived. Steven turned, clearing his throat as he opened up the door only to have his jaw drop at Lapis' appearance. She was wearing an elegant dark blue dress that was ruffled like the waves of the ocean.

"Wow, Lapis," Steven muttered, "you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Steven, you look handsome as well," she giggled as he took her hand into his. Steven smiled, bidding farewell to the three Crystal Gems before walking out the door with his date. The two of them held hands as they made their way towards the warehouse where Sour Cream had said he was holding the party, he of course would be the DJ there.

Upon arrival, Steven and Lapis found the entire ballroom to be huge and filled with countless people. Many people were dancing, others drinking and eating refreshments from the stand and others resting their feet perhaps.

"What do you say? Want to dance?" Steven smirked, gazing at his girlfriend.

"Of course," Lapis smiled, taking his hand as he guided her into the middle of the dance floor. The two of them began to waltz to the slow and steady beat of the music. The lyrics were so soothing and romantic as Lapis pressed her cheek against the side of Steven's chest, she closing her eyes as she fell into the feeling of the moment.

Steven began to twirl her as she giggled, allowing her boyfriend to dip her as they kissed lovingly. Cheers from the crowd of people could be heard as Lapis wrapped her arms around her lover. With one fluid motion, she swept her leg over Steven's and extended it into the air.

Steven blushed deeply at Lapis' movement, and the way her slender leg rubbed against his. She was absolutely breathtaking. They kissed once again, except longer and deeper this time. Lapis pulled back, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily.

"Wow," she muttered in amazement. It was the perfect timing as the slow dancing music had changed to much of an upbeat tone. Steven lifted her up, smiling as he gestured towards the refreshments stance.

"What do you say? We get a drink?"

"Sounds good," Lapis followed him to the stand as the two of them each chose to down onto a glass of water. That's when Lapis noticed three men from the corner of her eye, their gazes fixated upon her as they looked rather drowsy, loopy or drunk. She didn't understand, but they looked strange and the way they looked at her, giggling while holding glass bottles that bubble with golden liquid.

She felt a shiver course through her, but tried to ignore them as Steven guided her out the door as he suggested that they should get some fresh air. She was glad, since she already felt uncomfortable with the way those strange men were eyeing her up and down, as if they were measuring her body.

"Ah, that is much better," Steven breathed in the fresh air as Lapis smiled, leaning against the balcony. She leaned against Steven, trying to be close as much as possible to her boyfriend.

Yet, however, she didn't realize how her corsage had slipped from her wrist as her arm rubbed against the roughness of the cement of the balcony's railing. "Oh no!" She gasped, watching as the pink rose corsage fell down onto the ground below.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" Steven said, leaping over the balcony to float downwards. Lapis sighed a breath of relief, before freezing at a slurred voice behind her.

"Well, what do we have here hm?" She turned around to met with those same three men that were eyeing her inside the building. "A lady like you is far too beautiful to be with a man like him," the biggest one chuckled, grinning as Lapis noticed foam bubbling from his mouth. The way he stumbled, she knew that this man was drunk as the others were too, but seemed to be more sober.

"I know a beautiful woman when I see one," one of the men reached out to grasp her arm.

"Let me go!" Lapis hissed, ripping her arm away from their grips. She tried to lift her arms up to summon water, but was unable to do so as the three men immediately grasped her wrists.

Lapis grunted as she felt herself being thrown to the side of another balcony away from the one she was previously in. She grunted, feeling herself being slammed back against the marble wall.

"Looks like I can have some fun with this one," the dark-haired man purred, his hands delving underneath Lapis' dress as they trailed up her thighs. Lapis squirmed, gritting her teeth.

"Let me go you perverts!" She hissed, only to be silenced from one of the other men by a hand clasping tightly over her mouth.

"Shhhh, don't worry you'll enjoy this~"

Lapis' eyes widened the moment she felt pairs of hands roaming along her body. This wasn't the same feeling she felt as opposed to when Steven touched her. Only Steven's gentle touch could make her feel like her body was on fire, and like a delicate flower. But here, she only felt fear and dread coursing through her form.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Lapis gasped at the familiar voice, relief flooding through her as a hand ripped away the man who was touching her chest. And before she knew it, she was no longer held against the wall as Steven threw one man against the balcony railing, punched the other in the gut and kicked the third one.

They obviously were unfazed by Steven, considering that they were much bigger and bulkier than him.

Lapis stood there, mouth agape as Steven encased her into an protective shield, one that was shaped with diamonds and spikes as the half gem charged at the intruders. Just the way the boy was standing protectively in front of her made a warm feeling flush through Lapis' body.

Steven socked the dark-haired man in the face, as blood began to leak from his nose as he howled. The half gem even managed to twist another man's arm, after having completely blocked his incoming punch. He had just caught his fist and twirled him around, sending him flying against the other side of the wall.

"Nobody touches my girlfriend, but me," Steven growled viciously, his eyes glowing brightly pink with diamond irises. And that's what finally did it, that made the three men dash out from the balcony in fear.

Steven lowered his fist as he dispersed the protective bubble around Lapis. The blue gem stood there shocked, as Steven wrapped his arms around her protectively. She had to admit though, seeing him getting so protective her did make butterflies dance through her form.

"Are you okay?" Steven questioned, checking her over. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No," Lapis shook her head, "I'm fine thanks to you." She smiled at him, cupping his cheek with one her hands. Steven leaned into her hand, before pulling her close as he kissed her softly.

"Of course, because nobody gets away with hurting my love," he whispered. Lapis smiled, closing her eyes as allowed herself to relax against him, feeling safe and secure in his warm and strong arms. "Come on, why don't we go back to my house and we can go relax away from this place?"

Lapis nodded her head, letting her lover take her to his house. She knew that she could always rely on Steven protecting her, as he would never allow her to get hurt whatsoever.


	30. True Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three scenarios of Steven with his true diamond mothers.

Steven waited, clasping his hands behind his back. He was standing on the top of his Pink Legs ship with the three Crystal Gems behind him. After spending an entire day with the Diamonds, Blue suggested that she wanted to actually go to Earth and the surprising thing was.... she wanted to stay and remain there.

The boy shocked nevertheless, considering how Blue Diamond had countless other worlds, but Blue insisted that she could use the moon base for her diamond duties with other colonies, while she remained on Earth as she too wanted to be free just like him and the other Crystal Gems.

"You ready, Blue?" Steven asked, as the giant blue lady gem appeared along with her own pearl in tow. She nodded her head, smiling as Steven guided her back inside his ship with the other gems, taking course back towards Earth.

* * *

**TIME SKIP SEVERAL DAYS**

* * *

Over the course of a couple days, Steven made sure to get Blue Diamond more adjusted to living on Earth. Obviously, there was no building big enough to house her, considering her enormous size, but she didn't mind living out in the countryside in a giant field where she wouldn't have to worry about crushing anything.

Steven also noticed how the more she grew to be comfortable with the Earth, the closer she also became with him. She'd watch through the tiny windows of the beach house to see how the Crystal Gems hung out around the half gem. Blue would even wake up early in the mornings to watch Pearl, the Crystal Gem in the kitchen and making Steven breakfast.

And one day, she asked if she could make Steven breakfast as well. The boy complied, happy that she at least wanted to try, although he wasn't sure if it would work out well considering how big she was. Nonetheless, she managed to make it work after many attempts.

He'd wake up to the sound of humming and walk out to see Blue extending out her hand. Steven would step onto her palm as she lifted him up and took her to a place in the countryside where she could cook him some food. The boy was surprised that the Diamond found joy in cooking, but what was he to complain? If she enjoyed that he'd let her be.

After finishing he told Blue Diamond that he was going to hang out with some friends today. She of course, let him off her palm onto the ground as she said to him softly: "Make sure to be back home before dinner."

"Of course," Steven nodded his head. He recognized the signs that Blue was giving off. She was definitely acting motherly towards him, always making sure he got food, water and that he was safe no matter what. As much as he showed her that the Earth was amazing and that humans are precious not all of them were nice human beings, some evil even as it was the same with the gems.

Steven came home just before dinner time to greet Blue Diamond who was sitting on the beach near his house. He climbed onto her hand as she held him up as he saw the Crystal Gems out on the beach, chilling and having fun along with Blue Pearl. "

"How was you day sweetie?" Blue asked, cuddling him close to her cheek. Steven blushed at the affection, chuckling.

"It was great," Steven began to elaborate how he hung out with the cool kids and went over to watch a scary movie that he indeed loved. "But I am glad to be back!"

"Yes, I'm glad you're back in time," Blue smiled, pressing a soft kiss on the top of Steven's head. "Don't know what I would do if I lost my little baby."

"Blllllluuuuuue!" Steven blushed deeply.

"What? You are my baby. I have now adopted you as my own," Blue cradled him closed. The boy didn't object, allowing Blue to pepper him with kisses. "And I've missed you very much.

He chuckled, perhaps he did have too many moms, but Blue certainly was one of the best.

* * *

**~The Cool Mom~**

* * *

"Hmmm," Yellow Diamond mused as she step foot back onto Earth as Steven exited the Pink Legs ship.

"Here we are! Now if you want I'll take you around," Steven said. Yellow Diamond allowed the boy to do so, with her Yellow Pearl following suit. Steven began to explain to her about Earth's customs and all life on Earth, as well as humans.

"These humans," Yellow emphasized. "Seem to know nothing of why they were created and their main purpose."

"Well, they just live! That's the fun of life, getting to enjoy happiness and sometimes you can't know happiness without feeling hurt, sadness or pain," Steven said. "They of course can create their own duties and meanings to life, whether spiritual or religious."

"Hmm," Yellow gazed down seeing a church building.

"What is 'religion?" Yellow Pearl asked, stating the same question that Yellow Diamond had.

"Well, religion is basically the belief and worship of an all-powerful being, deity or God as it's called or it can basically be other things as well."

"Interesting," Yellow mused, fascinated by how humans seem to funciton and make the best of their lives everyday.

"Yeah and there's so much more to learn on Earth! I think you'll love it here!" Steven exclaimed excitedly. Yellow Diamond nodded her head, as the boy suggested that they could find a place to stay as Yellow suggested that she could just live in her Yellow Arm ship until she had other gems to build her a palace here.

Everyday Yellow Diamond would follow Steven around, in learning more new information about the Earth, including the Crystal Gems.

Steven began to notice how Yellow Diamond was always interested in fashion as well as her own pearl. The Diamond even allowed her pearl to become a model just exactly as she wanted.

"Hey, Steven!" the boy yelped from the thumping as he turned from reading a book out on the beach, alongside Peridot and Lapis. Yellow Diamond came to a complete stop as she knelt down to be closer at eye level with the boy. "What do you say that we spend the day at the mall?"

"You know what that is?" Steven raised a surprised brow.

"Yes, I've been reading all about it and I thought that you," Yellow Diamond looked him over for a moment. "You need a make over little man," she grasped him by the shirt and tugged him up onto her shoulder.

Steven blinked in surprise, rolling with it as he waved at Lapis and Peridot telling them that he would hang out with both of them later. He turned to gaze up at Yellow as she led him towards the mall. "What's the special occassion?" he questioned.

"Well, I heard a mother taking her own son to the mall to get some new clothes and I wanted to do that with you," she replied.

"Aww," Steven gushed, smiling.

"And besides my little man does need a makeover, you need something hmmm quick flashy and bright," Yellow suggested, she let down the boy as they arrived at the mall. Yellow Diamond of course shapeshifted her form much smaller so that she could actually go inside the building.

She held Steven's hand as she led him along and towards a store that she really liked. Steven's jaw dropped at the sight of all the trendy guy's clothes, shoes and pants. There were many stylish ones that stood out to him.

"How about this?" Yellow selected a black leather jacket with a red shirt. She handed them towards Steven as the boy went into the dressing room to try them on. He came out as Yellow gasped in awe.

The black jacket looked perfect on him! Plus it had spikes on the sleeves and went well with his red shirt. "Now you just need some good pants and shoes," Yellow Diamond turned to grasp some ripped denim washed jeans and some shiny silver shoes.

"Woah, you have good taste Yellow!" Steven grinned widely. "I love this!"

"Go on, dear. Try them on!" Yellow pushed him gently towards a stall. Steven went back to try on the jeans and shoes as he came out later looking completely like a hot bad boy. "Ooh, now my son is a bad boy," Yellow chuckled, patting the curls of his hair.

Steven blushed, before smiling. Perhaps he did need a makeover after all, with a fresh new outfit. It made him feel nice and he felt fresh.

"Come on!" Yellow gently took his hand as he giggled as the two of them went over to the cashier to buy his new clothes that he had selected.

Steven had to admit that Yellow for sure was the cool and stylish mom.

* * *

**~Potent Mom~**

* * *

Steven smiled as he saw White Diamond sitting in the occean's shore as she smiled, watching the Crystal Gems play as she too splashed in the water creating a massive wave. Pink Pearl of course, was giggling and chasing Pumpkin on the beach.

Things couldn't be any better, for White wanted to come to Earth and she actually was allowing herself to be who she truly was. The boy sat up, only to feel White Diamond's energy surrounding him as he was lifted into the air. His eyes widened at first before squealing as she threw him into the ocean.

He giggled, plopping his head back above the water as he splashed Amethyst and Lapis in the process. The boy enjoyed the gentle breeze and the feeling of the hot blazing sun overhead.

As a week had passed, White Diamond continued to make progress. She actually chose to stay on the moon base and could travel quickly and easily to the Earth with her advanced technology.

And it didn't take long for Steven to recognize White Diamond's protectiveness of him. Whether it was from humans or accidentally getting himself hurt, she didn't anything bad to happen to him whatsoever.

Steven one day was returning home late from Connie's house as he was stopped in the middle of a dark alley. There three figures appeared before him, and the half gem instantly recognized it as several Homeworld Gems. Sure enough, he saw a ship hidden in the corner of the street as the three gems charged straight at him, weapons drawn.

He only had enough time to summon his shield in deflecting all the gems' attacks, as Steven felt his back slamming against the brick wall behind. He groaned, as his shield dissipated as he saw the three giant quartzes stalking towards him.

"Shatter that abominable hybrid!"

His back was already hurting as the half gem did the only thing left, reaching into the back of his jeans' pocket to pull out a diamond communicator. Steven took out the diamond-octahedral shaped object. His finger pressed onto the white color as it glowed brightly, "White Diamond!" he called, "I need help!" The communicator's glowing died down before he shoved it into his pocket.

The three gems froze at first, glancing at each other before nodding their nods to finish the job. Steven raised his arms aboved his head as three giant axes were lifted into the air directly above him.

It wasn't until there was the bright flash of blinding white light that came out of no where, causing Steven to squint his eyes at the luminosity. The three quartzes began to scream as colors of white, gray and black spread across their forms as Steven instantly knew what was happening.

As if on cue, the three of them turned onto each other, attacking each other as if someone else was controlling their actions. Soon there were three POOFS that echoed into the night air as the three gems clinked onto the ground. White bubbles then encased them about before disappearing out from sight.

"STEVEN!" White Diamond leaned down immediately grasping the boy as she squashed him against her chest. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..... Mom....ack, you're squeezing me," Steven squirmed a little uncomfortably. White of course relented her tight grip upon him, taking in a deep breath of relief.

"I'm glad you're okay, my Starlight," she kissed his head softly. "Wait, Mom?"

"Yeah uh," Steven twiddled his fingers. "I know it's weird but I see you as my mom to me as well."

White Diamond smiled at that, gently patting his head with one of her fingers. "I've always considered one of my own, my Starlight."

Steven hugged her finger tightly, "and thanks for saving me."

"Of course," White Diamond curled her other fingers around Steven to embrace him. "I won't have anyone hurting my Starlight." She held him close to her chest as she turned to make a signal for one of her bubble ships to pop up to take them towards Steven's house.

Steven snuggled against White's chest feeling safe and secure. He did have the greatest mom in the world, and most defintely the most powerful as well. For he never had to worry that anything or anyone could hurt him, for White Diamond would always be there to protect him.


	31. The Queen and the Peasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevidot AU.

Peridot let out a soft sigh, crossing her one leg over the other. She adjusted the green crown of jewels that sat upon her head. She was sitting upon her throne, gazing out the window that led towards her gracious garden.

Today seemed to be a peaceful day, and the queen couldn't wait for her splendid bath in the afternoon. The sound of the large front doors bursting open caught the queen's attention as she turned to see several guards hauling what seemed to be a boy dressed in rags.

"Your majesty," Bismuth shoved the boy forward, causing him to grunt as he scowled.

Peridot gazed down at the boy. His hair was dark and curly, and he seemed to have cuts littered on his arms and both hands and feet were dirty as well. She of course, did not like any peasants as they were nothing but beggars, yet this particular one seemed to be more than just that.

"We found this peasant out in the streets," Bismuth continued. "And he was stealing bread from the market."

Ah. Peridot leaned back, placing her arms onto the armrests. So he wasn't just a peasant but also a thief?

Bismuth bowed her head before grasping the boy roughly by the arm. "And you know what happens to those who disobey the law."

"Wait," Peridot raised her hand, silencing and interrupting the guard. "Don't throw him in the dungeon yet, or execute him." She stood up from her throne, taking the time to trail down the steps. Peridot's emerald green dress flowed behind her, like a leaf bending in the wind.

She had noticed the way the boy gazed up at her, almost as if he was entranced into a daze, before turning aside as a flash of red spread across his cheeks. Peridot walked up towards him, until she was standing directly before him.

"You, tell me why you stole bread from the market?"

"Your majesty-" Bismuth began.

Peridot held up her hand once more, silencing the guard as she closed her mouth. "Let him speak."

"I stole bread because my family.... has nothing to eat..." the peasant replied. "My father is broke... and my guardians are constantly being worked to death everyday by serving you," the peasant gazed back up at her, almost as if he was glaring daggers at her this time. "Countless people have died and my guardians are suffering all because of your temple. If you're a queen, then you should act like it when your people are suffering."

"Silence!" Bismuth growled, kicking the peasant boy into the side.

"Bismuth, hold," Peridot commanded, walking around the boy. "You say my people are suffering? Elaborate?"

"Everyday, my guardians have to haul bricks of stone heavier than they can handle. They are constantly worked to death, tired and exhausted," the boy said. "I've seen many others get crushed my stone, families torn apart, slaves whipped and beat. And it's not just the slaves, anyone who disobeys gets punished," the curly-haired boy moved his sleeve off a bit to reveal cuts on his shoulders and held out his arms. "Everyday I get cuts, and get whipped."

Peridot frowned at this, stopping in her tracks. She knew how the rulers before her were perhaps not quite generous to their people. But she was only doing what was expected of her, and didn't realize that such suffering was occurring.

"Bismuth," she turned to face the guard. "You are ordered to not arrest nor execute this peasant."

"What?" the guard's eyes widened in surprise, never had she heard of such a thing. Generally you punish criminals who disobeyed the law, but the queen just commanded her not to do so.

"This peasant," Peridot pointed towards him. "Is not a criminal. He only stole for the sole purpose of his survival for his family. If what he says is true, then I don't want my people to be suffering." She knelt down in front of the boy as he glanced up at her. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Steven Universe," he replied.

"Then, Steven Universe," she stood up. "Take me outside the palace and show me what you see, of how my people are suffering."

"Yes, of course..." Steven slowly stood up, "your ma-majesty." He nodded his head, gazing at the guard who lowered her giant axe. He turned to walk back towards the enormous palace doors as the guard and Queen Peridot followed behind him.

This was the first he had to admit. He learned that peasants were merely nothing and had no place in society, and yet here the queen had asked him to escort her through the town.

When they walked out, he pointed out every detail that he knew and lives of people that had been shattered. Peridot gazed around, seeing people stop in their tracks to gaze at her as she passed by. She saw mothers weeping for their firstborns being executed, and families crying over dead ones.

And then, that's when Steven led her towards his home. There she saw his father, and the guardians to which Steven mentioned as the Crystal Gems. They looked to be fighting for their survival, and looking at Steven himself Peridot could tell that in a few weeks without food he would be on the verge of death by starvation.

She saw many afflicted, those of starvation, those of thirst, sickness and injuries and the loss of a loved one. All her life Peridot was trained to stay inside the palace, and to never go out. She knew that her parents were only doing their job, mostly Yellow Diamond. But now since she took their place since their death, she was the queen. And she most certainly wasn't them. She always arrested peasants for stealing and other criminals for their committed crimes.

However, something about this peasant she knew, that he indeed was telling the truth. That's when same towards the new temple that she had insisted to build. There she saw slaves being whipped and other workers, including peasants. She grimaced at the sight of a body that was left crushed underneath a giant slab of stone. Blood stained the sand beneath them as the family members were sobbing, only to be whipped by their masters to return to work and to ignore that one of their loved ones had just died.

The green gem knew that she needed to change this. Seeing all this suffering abound filled her chest with such deep sorrow. She turned towards Bismuth, nodding her head at the guard.

"Follow me," she told Steven as the peasant turned, a face of confusion as he followed the queen back towards her palace. Steven bowed, one hand on his knee and one hand upon the floor. "I thank you... for taking me outside the palace," Peridot told him.

"You're welcome, your majesty," Steven stood up, smiling genuinely at her. At first he thought he was going to be killed, but then he realized that perhaps Queen Peridot was a good queen after all.

"You may now return to your family, but before you do," Peridot turned, nodding at her pearl to grab some dishes of food for her. "May I present you with a gift."

Steven blinked, confused as to why the queen was offering him a gift. He didn't do anything, but to show her the world outside. The back doors swung open to reveal several pearls holding up trays of food, and others with newly made clothing.

"I uh," Steven stammered as all the pearls came towards him, offering all the food and new clothes. "Your majesty, I can't. I'm a peasant."

"I don't care," Peridot shook her head, "please take them, especially the food. You need them," she smiled softly at the boy. He nodded his head as took some of the trays, while Bismuth held the others and some of the pearls held them, along with the new clothes.

"And take this," Peridot walked towards Steven, taking a necklace off her chest. It contained the jewel of a Peridot.

"I'm flattered," Steven gulped, "but I-"

"Take it," Peridot gently pushed the string of the necklace over his head so it slung around his neck. "My mother gave this to me, and I want you to have it. I believe that you're worthy to carry this precious jewel. My mother told me that this peridot necklace is like a lucky pendant. It is magical and can provide for you whenever you need. And whenever you wear it, it shall also protect you."

Steven nodded his head, smiling, "thank you, your majesty." Peridot smiled, walking back towards her throne.

"Take care," she told him. Steven turned to exit the palace with the guard and pearls carrying the abundance of food for him back home, along with the clothes. He had to admit that he was so grateful for the queen's service.

He arrived home to see his family member's shocked faces at the all the food and new clothes. Greg began to tear up, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks as he bear hugged Steven. Steven hugged him back, hugging his guardians as well.

Now they didn't need to worry about scavenging for food, they had enough for several months all thanks to the queen. Steven turned as his family began to indulge themselves into a delicious bowl of rice. He took his own bowl, relishing into the food as he gazed out his open window that faced towards the palace. He decided to walk out to get on top of his roof, noticing how the queen was out on her balcony gazing around. It didn't take long before the two of them were glancing at each other from afar off.

Steven fingered his peridot necklace, smiling as he could feel his cheeks warm. Peridot waved at him from far ahead as he waved back at her. The queen turned, before returning to enter inside her palace.

The boy let out a soft sigh. The queen was so gorgeous, and he counted this day as his lucky day. He got to talk to Peridot and not only that, she had given him much that he was so grateful. Steven turned the peridot jewel onto his palm as he gazed down at it. He moved the necklace off his palm only to see that coins had appeared on his hand.

He froze at first in shock, before reminiscing the words that Peridot had said to him. 'It is magical and can provide for you whenever you need. And whenever you wear it, it shall also protect you.' Steven saw some gang members rushing after several people with their weapons, as several of the bulky men gazed up towards him. He had seen them before, they were always the same men who liked to bully him and beat him up. They neared closer to him, only to turn as if they had changed their minds for once and left looking confused.

Steven smiled, this necklace actually worked and indeed did have magic inside it. He held it close, holding it dear to his heart. A gift from the beautiful queen that he would always treasure.

* * *

**DAYS LATER **

* * *

For several days Steven was able to go to the market and buy several things for his home since had some coins. He also had noticed how guards seemed to storm through the town, many of them arresting criminals, burglars, and masters who whipped their slaves. The boy smiled, he knew what as happening the queen for once was taking action towards the suffering of her people.

He saw her several times exiting the palace with many other servants, several who seemed to be doctors as they tended towards the needy families of those with the sick and afflicted. And that darn temple, it was commanded to be completely destroyed as no one was ordered to work on it. Steven felt happy, as he would sit on his roof, dangling his legs while munching on a piece of bread as he would wave at the queen everytime she passed by.

She would always wave back at him, smiling tenderly at him. That's when Steven decided that rather just waving at her, he was going to go up and follow her. And he did so, following alongside the queen listening to her talk about her plans in renovating the kingdom. It sounded like it would soon become a great success.

She even allowed him to sit onto the majestic yellow horse that she was riding and Steven felt like he was having the time of his life. He followed her about her activity throughout the entire town until dusk began to settle. She took him back to his home as he slid off the yellow stallion.

"Steven," he turned his head before he could even enter his home. "Why don't you come to my balcony tomorrow morning and we can walk through the palace gardens?"

Steven could feel his heart quicken, was this a date? "Of course!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Peridot nodded, before galloping away on her horse. Steven cheered to himself, throwing a fist into the air.

"YUS!" He didn't realize how loud he had said, when the neighbor next door hissed at him.

"Shhh! Can you be quiet? My daughter is trying to sleep!"

"Sorry..." Steven whispered, before quickly rushing inside to tell his father and his guardians about the great news.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING **

* * *

Steven had woken up earlier that morning, nabbing some quick fruit to eat for breakfast. He was out the door in a flash and heading towards the palace. He told the guards that the queen had requested of him as they allowed him to pass through the gates. He walked towards where he saw her on her balcony, and sure enough there she was waiting for his arrival.

He waved at her as she gazed down at him. She had turned to leave the balcony and soon enough reappeared through another door down below. He followed her through the palace gardens, finding such serenity in the scenery.

"This is always my favorite place to go whenever I'm troubled," Peridot told him. "My mother would always take me walks through the garden and I would feel at peace."

He nodded his head, "Yeah, it sure is lovely."

"It's always so beautiful," she mused. Steven turned to her, not knowing exactly what happened, but he felt the urge to hold her hand gently and he did so. She gazed at him as he smiled. "I'm glad you allowed me to come in here with you." That's when he saw a deep green blush spark on her cheeks. She looked absolutely adorable.

"You certainly are an interesting man, Steven," she told him. "Always so kind and always thinking of others. I knew there was something special the moment I saw you on that first day."

Steven chuckled softly, "and I've treasured this magical necklace you gave me," he moved it over his tunic to show the queen that he indeed still had it. "And I've never taken it off since."

Peridot smiled at that, feeling his hand gently squeeze hers.

"And it totally works."

"Of course it does, my mother told me that it would only work on someone you love," Peridot said. Her eyes widened in mere seconds the moment she spilled out those words.

"Oh," Steven smirked. "Someone you love huh?"

"Ahem, that's not what I meant," she tried to correct herself, in trying to find an excuse to take back her words.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you meant," Peridot blushed furiously when she felt Steven wrap his arms around her waist, tugging her close to him. "And there's something else I have to say too, your majesty."

Peridot felt like her entire form was sparking with electricity when Steven brushed his nose against hers. His breath warm against her lips and their closeness making her feel like she was going to sprout wings any second.

"I love you too, Queen Peridot," with that Steven pressed his lips against hers, kissing her lovingly. Peridot closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him in return as the two of them kissed passionately in the garden. Who would've thought? A peasant and queen could totally fall in love.


	32. One Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Lapis return to the Sea Shrine, and Steven encounters another problem with time travel.

"Behold the Sea Shrine!" Steven pointed down below.

"What happened to it?" Lapis questioned.

"Well, when the Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst I came here for a mission a long time ago. I found the real legendary glass of time. Amethyst touched a fake one so the entire place flooded and is now underwater."

Lapis moved her hands up forming a water wall around her and Steven as they descended down into the water. At least she had trapped some air in, and kept the water from entering their little bubble-like area.

Steven continued to elaborate about the story as they entered the Sea Shrine. "And oh, this was the place where I nearly died."

Lapis turned, giving Steven a stern expression. "You what?"

"Yeah, I nearly drowned when the place was being filled up with water. But luckily me and the Crystal Gems escaped. And I took the small little ball of glass which happened to be the real legendary glass of time. But sadly using it was a huge mistake as I tried to fix things in the past, but then I just ended up making multiple versions of myself to the point that I had to break it."

"Hm," Lapis humped, gazing around the inside of the Sea Shrine. "Something's happening..."

"What?" Steven craned his head to glance at the blue gem. The ground began to shake as his eyes widened in terror.

"What's happening!?"

"Don't move!" Lapis grasped him, holding him tightly against her. The boy blushed from having his face shoved so close to her. It felt nice to be so close to her, but he was also frightened as to what was happening.

The shaking finally subsided as Lapis released Steven. The boy secretly wished that he could've been closer to her for longer.

"I don't know what that was."

"Maybe some giant sea creature that was down here?" Steven shrugged his shoulders. He walked towards the table that was once full of differently shaped hourglasses. Obviously none of them were set about perfectly like last time, since the entire place was submerged in water.

Steven turned, "Woah look at that funny shaped one!"

Lapis chuckled, "that's pretty cool."

The boy grinned, enjoying the view until he froze at a familiar sight. There in the water was a small rounded orb made of glass that was floating about. It was the exact same one that he had used years back to go back through time.

_How was that possible?_ He thought that he had destroyed it.

"Do you know why the Sea Shrine was made?" Lapis questioned him. The half-gem reached out into the water to grasp the orb as he held it close.

"No," he replied, studying the glass orb. Was this actually the same orb as from before?

"The Sea Shrine is a temple. Only certain high-ranking gems would be allowed to come here to relax in the serenity, it was a place of peace and obviously also housed the hourglasses like you said. I remember coming here a long time ago and just," Lapis let out a soft sigh. "It was so peaceful... before the day the war came."

The blue gem turned noticing how quiet Steven was. "Steven?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry," he held the orb in his palm.

"What are you doing?"

"This orb it looks exactly like the same one I used before. But I'm so confused I destroyed it, why is it back again?"

"Oh," Lapis deadpanned. "There's probably another time orb from a different Sea Shrine. That's the only explanation if there is another one. Once it's destroyed it won't ever come back. So that has to be another one from a different shrine. Somehow it must've washed up down here."

"Only on way to find out if this is real," Steven shook the orb, watching the sand float inside. "I wish that I could back to before Lapis was talking about another shrine." The orb glowed brightly as Lapis gasped sharply.

"Steven! No!" Everything flashed as everything changed back to several minutes later in the past.

"Somehow it must've washed up down here," Lapis froze seeing a Steven standing directly in front of her. "What? How'd did you? You were just behind me!" She turned much to her shock to see another Steven who was standing behind her.

"It worked!" The Steven behind her gasped in shock. "This is a legendary time glass of time!"

"Give me that!" The other Steven was that standing in front of Lapis lunged himself at the other Steven. Lapis took a step back utterly confused as to what was happening.

"Ugh! What are you doing!?" The original Steven squirmed as the other Steven ripped the time orb out from his grasp.

"Don't you know that using the time thing only makes things worse!?"

"I know that! I was only trying to see if it was real! Now give it back!"

"No!" The other Steven clenched the orb tightly. "I wish that I could go back before Steven found the time orb!"

"NO!"

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL INTO THE PAST**

* * *

"Do you know why the Sea Shrine was made?" Lapis questioned Steven. She stopped in her tracks was there was no response from Steven. "Steven?" She turned to see the boy reaching through the water, and just when he was about to touch the orb, another Steven appeared out of no where.

"NO! Don't touch it Steven!" The Steven tackled Steven onto the ground. Lapis' mouth was agape as a third Steven appeared as well. What in the stars was going on!?

The three Stevens were wrestling each other as one managed to grasp the orb from the water.

"I've got it! I wish that I could go back when I came in here with Lapis!"

* * *

**2ND TIME SKIP**

* * *

"And oh, this was the place where I nearly died," Steven said.

"You what?" Lapis turned, giving Steven a stern expression. However, before the boy could even open his mouth three Stevens appeared out of nowhere.

"STEVEN! Stop right there!"

"You need to get out of here!" The other Steven grasped the Steven's arm.

"What?" Steven's eyes widened in realization. "Did... wait... you're other Stevens?... I found the time orb?"

Lapis' eyes widened as she threw up her hand above her. She forced the bubble to rise out from the Sea Shrine and back onto the nearest island, out and safe from the water.

"What is going on here!?" Lapis demanded, utterly confused as to why there were so many Stevens, unless they were copies of him. "Why are there five Stevens!?"

"This Steven found the time orb," one of the Steven's pointed at the original Steven.

"Look! I'm not going to touch it," the original Steven raised his arms up. "Just... nobody move." He took a step towards Lapis as the other Stevens watched him.

"Steven?"

"Yes, it's me... this... I'm sorry the only reason this is happening right now is if I found the time orb down there," he pointed back towards the water. "And now I'm stuck in this multiple Stevens mess again just like I told you before."

"But how I do know which is the real Steven of this time?" Lapis raised a brow.

"I'll do what I did last time. I'll number the other Stevens so we know that they are other Stevens from other times. I just need to distract them all so that I can furtively destroy the orb."

"Okay," Lapis nodded her head, still hesitant and confused about this entire ordeal.

"Stevens!" Steven turned around. "I won't go back there and get the orb but, I need to number you all so I can know which is which." He turned back to face Lapis, "Lapis, take us back to the Temple."

The blue gem nodded, and thus did so as she used her water powers to summon a giant wave for the four Stevens while she let the real Steven ride upon her back as she flew into the air.

Once they arrived back Steven wasted no time in grasping a black marker to mark the four Stevens with numbers on their foreheads. "There, now we can know which Steven is which."

"The Gems aren't here," Lapis said, gazing around the room.

"I'm glad they aren't," Steven #4 said.

"I don't want them to see this mess," the original Steven said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"They've seen it before maybe they can help?" Lapis suggested.

"But I did this myself," Steven sighed.

"Don't worry Lapis," the blue gem turned noticing how Steven who had the number three written on his forehead was holding her hand. "We'll figure this out, I promise." He smiled, leaning over to kiss the back of her hand.

Steven didn't know what came over him, he felt his hot boiling feeling inside his stomach as he slapped Steven #3's hand away from Lapis. "What are you doing!?"

"Kissing the hand of the girl I love," #3 responded.

"What!?" Steven's face turned bright red, half in embarrassment that his other self had just confessed such a thing so boldly and secondly, half in fury.

"You... love me?" Lapis' eyes were wide.

"I love you!" #2 cried out.

"No, I love you!" #4 growled, stepping forward.

"No way! I'm the one who loves you!" #1 confessed.

"STOP IT!" Steven shouted. "NONE OF YOU LOVE HER BUT ME!" He froze, his face burning brightly red at what he had just said. Lapis blushed deeply, bringing her hands to her mouth in shock.

"But we are you. We all love her, we are Steven too," #4 said. "But she can only love one of us."

"What?" Steven's red face toned down, as he stood there puzzled.

"Let's see which one of us that she loves, she has to chose one of us," #2 took a step forward.

"No!" Steven growled, he shoved his hand against #2 forcing the Steven back. "None of you Stevens are going near her!"

"You can't tell yourself what to do!" #2 growled, tackling the original Steven to the floor as the two of them began to wrestle. "We'll see which one can impress her and steal her heart!"

"Oh I know, I'll get Lapis some flowers. After all, she loves bluebells," #4 grinned widely, before disappearing out the door.

"You are looking very gorgeous, Lappy," Steven #1 wrapped an arm around the blue gem's waist. "My Lappy~" Lapis blushed deeply at the sudden attention. She didn't know what to do. She did love Steven... but they were so many Stevens, it was still Steven though.

"Get off her!" #3 growled, ripping Lapis away from the first Steven. He scooped his arms underneath the blue gem carrying her bridal style. "Maybe we can go outside and fuse again? I remember the first time we fused and it was amazing."

"It was," Lapis gasped, eyes wide at how close Steven #3's face was to hers. He smiled at her gently, bringing her closer.

"May I kiss you?"

Lapis mouth hung open, "Uh-" she stammered at loss for words. #3 took the opportunity to press his lips against hers closing his eyes. Lapis eyes remained open as she was frozen in shock.

#1 pushed himself up, rubbing his chin that was beginning to sting. He was knocked down when Steven #3 stole Lapis from his grasp. His eyes widened upon seeing Steven #3 kissing Lapis.

The original Steven had caught the glimpse of the entire scene as he let out a scream. He punched #2 in the face forceably as that Steven stumbled back. "ENOUGH! I AM THE ORIGINAL STEVEN! SHE ONLY LOVES ME!" He ripped #3 away from Lapis, forcing their lips apart as he punched him in the gut.

Steven growled heavily, his eyes flashing pink with black diamond pupils. The other Stevens stared, glaring at him.

Just then the screen door was shoved open to reveal Steven #4 who was holding a boquet of bluebells. Behind him was Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl who stood there in shock. There was a Steven who had no number written on his forehead, with eyes glowing brightly pink with diamond irises.

"SHE'S MINE!" Steven growled, sending a psychic wave throughout the entire room as everyone was force back except for him and Lapis.

"Ugh!" Amethyst groaned as she, Pearl and Garnet were sent crashing out through the window that broke, glass shattering everywhere. "Was that.... the original Steven?..."

"He messed with another time orb again?" Pearl coughed, trying to rid of the dust that had entered her mouth. Garnet lifted her head to see a giant pink barrier shield that encased Steven and Lapis. It wasn't the same shield that resembled that of Rose's shield, but it was all hexagonal shaped like a diamond pattern.

"That is new..." Garnet muttered.

"Woah, is that a diamond power he has?" Amethyst's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"What?" Pearl gazed over to see the latter. Her eyes widened as she saw the new power.

"Come on Lapis!" Steven picked her up, holding her bridal style as he threw a fist into the air shooting out from the ceiling as wood splintered, leaving a giant hole in the ceiling of the beach house. Steven floated in the air, holding Lapis close. "Please, take us to the Sea Shrine, now!"

The blue gem's eyes widened as she saw the other four Stevens all floating into the air with their eyes also glowing pink as well. She nodded hastily, summoning her wings as she took off through the air, clutching onto the original Steven tightly.

Lapis had never flown so quickly through the air, as clouds were passing by with gusts of wind that were slamming against their bodies.

"At least none of them have a Lapis to fly with," Steven chuckled, causing Lapis to snicker as well.

"Hold on tight!" She dove straight into a nose dive towards the ocean's surface once they were sure that they were over the ocean water and directly above where the Sea Shrine would be.

Steven closed his eyes tightly as well as his mouth. He felt himself hitting the water, as he clung onto Lapis for dear life. Just when he needed to open his mouth to breath, Lapis had landed at the bottom of the floor of the Sea Shrine, instantly forming a protectively water bubble around them, leaving behind only the oxygen for Steven to breathe.

The boy breathed in deeply, feeling the fresh oxygen flow into his lungs with each breath.

"You alright?" Lapis gazed at him as she set him down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded his head. "We need to quickly find the orb." He scrutinized the water trying to make out a tiny rounded glass ball.

"What does it look like, Steven?"

"It should be a tiny glass ball."

"I've got it!" Lapis shouted, reaching a hand into the water as she pulled out the little designated glass sphere.

"That's it! Now give it to me I need to destroy it!" Unfortunately Steven was suddenly caught by surprise as a heavy body slammed him onto the hard floor, causing the breath to be knocked out of him for several seconds.

"Give me the orb I will destroy it!" #3 held out his hand. "No I will!" #2 had appeared, from swimming up above as he landed into the little bubble. The other remaining two Stevens had appeared as well.

Lapis was stricken with fear as she noticed how the four Steven's eyes were all glowing brightly pink. How did they get all the way here!? But she had no time to question that, Steven was half diamond after all, so he was more powerful than any other gems and perhaps had more power in him that he had yet to discover.

"Give me the orb," #4 lunged at Lapis, knocking her back as the glass ball rolled across the floor. Lapis found herself strangling against Steven #4. "Please stop, I won't hurt you," #4 held her wrists against the floor tightly, trying to hold her down.

"Get off me!" Steven grunted feeling Steven #3 and 2 holding him down.

"I've got the orb!" Steven #1 gasped, picking up the glass ball. "Now it's my time for only me to remain!"

"No!" Steven grunted, thrashing in vain against the two Stevens who held him tighter. Lapis squeezed her eyes shut as she managed to use her powers. She couldn't move her arms or legs but maybe perhaps she could still help the original Steven.

Steven craned his neck at the sound of sizzling as he notice a drop of water plop beside his head. The drop hardened into thick ice in the shape of a sharp icicle or shard. He let out a grunt as he realized that his might be his only chance.

The half gem closed his eyes, letting his mind focus on trying to lift that ice shard. He let the energy flow, opening his eyes as a pink psychic beam began to form around the sharply pointed ice. The ice shard hovered into the air as Steven flung it directly at Steven #1.

#3 and 2 raised their heads as did #4 as they witnessed the ice shard cut through the air and pierce straight through the glass orb that Steven #1 held. #1 gasped as the orb rolled off his hand and shattered midair, glass littering the floor about them.

"What have you done!?" #1 turned to glower at Steven.

"I fixed everything to the way it should be," Steven smiled as #1 began to dissipated into sand, followed by #4 and 3. Steven #2 raised his fist back ready to punch Steven, only to turn into sand. "Ugh," Steven lifted his head to shield his face as sand splattered onto his skin.

"Steven!" He felt a pair of arms lifting him up. Water was suddenly rushing around them as the boy shut his mouth tightly to avoid any salt water from entering into his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly as he could feel his body moving through the water and the feeling of cool air hitting upon his skin.

Coughing, Steven slowly opened his eyes to find himself on the beach of an island with Lapis holding him close to her.

"Are you okay?" She checked him over for any injuries obviously worried about him.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," the boy couldn't help but to burst into giggles. "That... was quite the adventure huh?" Lapis nodded her head in agreement. "Now I know that I should never mess with the time orb nor even try to prove if it's real. So, what did you think of the other Stevens?"

Lapis cupped his cheeks, "oh Steven, I don't care about the other versions of you. I don't want any of them, I want only you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you, Steven," she leaned forward to kiss him. The boy closed his eyes, enjoying the soft feel of the ocean gem's lips. His lips moved in sync with hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two of them kissed passionately, wanting nothing to stop this blissful moment.

"I love you too, Lapis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this certainly was fun to write as well. Would be interesting if this actually happened in the show. I would totally enjoy an episode like this.  
Whatcha like about this? Leave kudosand comment please, much appreciated! ( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ 🌟


	33. Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story here takes place on the episode "Steven's Dream" and is an alternative story if something else had happened instead.

Steven growled, slamming the door behind him as he stomped down the porch steps. How could the Crystal Gems do this to him?! Especially Pearl and Garnet! How could they lie to him?! How could they keep secrets from him?! He thought he could trust them about his mom, and gem stuff including the history of the past. But oh, was he so wrong.

They wouldn't even dare tell him about Pink Diamond and her palanquin. And the fact that Garnet was setting him off about him making Pearl uncomfortable. All he wanted was answers and they wouldn't tell him squat.

And the fact that he just yelled at them in their faces, practically screaming as he unfurled everything he felt at them. Connie probably left due to the fight that happened, but the boy didn't care. He didn't regret snapping at Pearl and Garnet not even a bit.

He was just so angry at them that they felt that it wasn't even worth telling him the truth. If they couldn't tell him, then he was going to do so himself.... alone. He didn't even want to talk to his dad, for he probably didn't know anything since he wasn't around during the Gem War, or during Pink Diamond's reign.

There was nobody he could turn to, other than to go this designated place himself. He wasn't going to tell anyone, and would leave just like that.

And the fact that Garnet came out trying to persuade him not to go, until to spill pieces of her future vision of "her" being there as to why she couldn't be there. And to say that he told her that he was going anyway, no matter what.

The fusion sighed, tears leaking down her cheeks as she entered back inside the house as Steven jumped off the stairs. He rushed past his dad's Van not even bothering to tell his dad.

There was only one thing on this mind. He had to figure this out himself. He was going to Korea, alone.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

And it didn't take long for the boy to head towards the barn and countryside in using that warp pad to warp away to some far distant land that would eventually lead to Korea.

Steven found himself in that strange city, a language that he didn't understand but he followed his instincts of where such a Palanquin could be.

It wasn't until he managed to catch a bus and got off at a particular site, a place of a gigantic field with a fence. It was hard to explain but he somehow felt like this was the place, it had to be.

As if on cue, he began to cry heavily but he wasn't sad. This confused the boy as he touched the heavy tears that leaked from his eyes. _Why was he crying? He wasn't even sad._

He walked up towards the fence reading the sign that said: KEEP OUT in Korean and English as well. This was it, it had to be. Why else would a place have a fence like this here?

Steven nodded his head, floating up to jump over the fence as he landed behind. The grass was light green with pink flowers that dotted the landscape. And that's when Steven saw it, a pink palanquin the same one that Connie showed him from that book, and the same one he had been seeing in his dreams.

He froze, stopping behind a bush as he noticed another palanquin, except it was blue. But that wasn't the only thing, there a giant blue gem stood with a smaller pearl that was blue as well.

"Oh Pink... I'm so sorry..." he could hear the giant gem speak as she began to murmur. He fell back behind the bush, gasping as tears flooded out from his eyes.

Realization dawned upon him, like he was struck with a match. All this time, through his dreams he was seeing through her eyes! He was crying her tears!

"What are you doing over there?"

"I thought I heard someone."

Steven clamped a hand over his mouth, his heart beating faster by every second. Did he just give away his location. The bush shuffled before being parted as he found that blue pearl staring down at him.

"Hi!" He stood up swiftly, trying to act normal in this situation, especially since he was found. "What's up? I'm Steven!" He greeted the pearl.

"Pearl?"

"My Diamond, I have found a native," Blue Pearl bowed.

Diamond? Steven's eyes widened... did that mean that the giant gem was actually Blue Diamond? Was this the "her" that Garnet was afraid of?

"Bring it over here."

"Of course, my Diamond." Steven felt the Blue Pearl gently grasp his arm, guiding him towards the Blue Diamond.

"Hmm," Blue Diamond mused, gazing down at him. From the looks of it Steven could see the dark circles underneath the gem's eyes. "I certainly am surprised of humanity's ability to survive in the wild. What a strange planet," she gazed around. She then let out a sigh, gazing sadly at the pink palanquin. "This is where it happened, where she was broken."

"Pink Diamond?" Steven questioned.

"Yes," Blue nodded her head sadly. "We were very close."

"I'm so sorry," Steven put a compassionate hand onto Blue Diamond's knee. "I know how painful it is to lose someone you love."

"You do?" Blue gazed down at him.

"Yeah, I mean. I lost my mom, I never got to know her.... but everyone told me that she was so amazing and I would've loved her more than anything in this world. Someone who was close to me that I never had the chance to even be with," Steven confessed. "But I know that she can never come back... and it is kind of my fault..." Steven touched his arm tightly. "So I understand what's it like to carry this pain of someone you lost."

"I'm surprised that a human is capable of understanding how I feel," Blue Diamond wiped the tears away from her eyes. She smiled sadly down at Steven. "Such a shame that there is a geo-weapon incubating shortly to destroy your planet."

"Geo-What?" Steven's eyes widened.

"I really shouldn't be here, but I figured to come back one last time to save a piece of her legacy."

"Yeah?" Steven nodded his head. His eyes widened the moment he felt her hand grasp his body. "Wait, what are you doing?! Let me go!" He thrashed in vain in her vice-like grip.

A giant blue arm ship appeared, lowering itself to the ground as Steven screamed as he was taken inside. The last thing he saw was Garnet who appeared down below as he screamed her name, banging his fist against the arm ship's window just as it had ascended up into the air and out from Earth's atmosphere.

This was it.... this was over, he was abducted by Blue Diamond and who knows what would happen next.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

Steven didn't know what to think. The fact that Blue Diamond took him straight to Homeworld. It felt like his entire life was thrown out of balance. From learning from White Diamond that he truly was Pink Diamond, that his mother Rose Quartz was actually Pink Diamond.

He didn't know how to feel towards the Crystal Gems anymore. Amethyst obviously wouldn't know, but Pearl and Garnet they kept all of this from him. Pearl was the Perhaps the closest one to his mother and knew of her secrets more than anyone. And the fact that she lied this entire time to him? He felt anger towards them, towards the Crystal Gems, mostly Pearl and Garnet.

Sure he did miss them, they were his guardians after all, and he missed his dad greatly. However, there was nothing he could do. He was now trapped here on Homeworld with nothing other than to be taught of Homeworld's ways and to live like a diamond himself.

Although he had to admit that it wasn't too bad, especially with Blue Diamond raising them. They eventually found out that he wasn't exactly Pink Diamond, but had her gem. He didn't want to recall that horrid memory of White taking out his gem to see if Pink would return only to have his gem side unleash such power and fury like never before seen. His mother was truly gone, and he was always himself this whole time.

Blue Diamond would take him to the Human Zoo so he could interact with some of the humans and eat the food and drink the water there. It was all that they could use in order to for him to survive.

His old clothes had been disposed of as he now wore a near attire. He now wore a ruffled white shirt that had a diamond cut in the middle to show his bare gem along with white pants and shoes that had pink pom poms.

At first it was hard for him to adjust living on Homeworld, staying inside his mother's room in the palace, but eventually things got easier.

Blue Diamond would take him out for walks, and have him attend her court proceedings with her pearl. The boy thought that the diamonds were such evil beings and dictators, but that all changed the longer he stayed on Homeworld.

He felt like he had grown closer to the diamonds, after all they were like his real family after all since they did know his mom, his real mom. And as dark and murky as his mother's past was, perhaps he could make things better. Steven would do something that she could never do, make a stand of Earth, and to stand up for everything he believed in as a diamond himself, an ambassador for the planet Earth.

To say that he enjoyed Blue Diamond's company was his all-time favorite pastime. The two of them would hang out in her pool, talk to each other and he would tell her about his adventures on Earth. He had to admit that, it felt like Blue Diamond was like a real mother to him.

She always checked up on him, asking him if he needed anything. And plus not only that, she was quick to learn and accept him as Steven rather than Pink Diamond herself. For Yellow and White it took longer for them to accept that he truly was a different person.

But Blue Diamond, she always respected him. She allowed him to have his freedom in re-forming his court on Homeworld, and to visit the human zoo.

For the older he got, the diamonds actually listened to his reasoning about Earth and one day he was given his own ship to travel freely as he desired. He could now go to Earth and to tell the Crystal Gems about everything he had learned on Homeworld, and that he was now a diamond himself.

He was sure that they were worried to death about him, especially his dad. They had no way in finding a way to Homeworld to save him, and maybe they presumed him dead. But no, he was going to surprise them. That anger he felt towards them, slowly had softened as he realized that they were only trying to protect him this whole time.

Steven nodded his head, having Blue Diamond follow him into his ship, along with his court members as it was time to return to Earth once more.

Who knew that an actual kidnapping turned out to be one of the best experiences in his life. For he was a leader, a true leader, a ruler and a diamond.


	34. The Power Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this last short story!

"Um, there is something that I need to tell you," Steven twiddled his fingers nervously. "I already told the Crystal Gems about this, but you two should know this too."

Lapis placed her hands onto her hips as Peridot sat up beside her. They were hanging out in the barn after the recent events of everything that happened on Homeworld.

The half gem began to elaborate on the events of what happened while Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were mind controlled by White Diamond and what she had done to him.

"She took out your gem, wha?" Lapis jaw dropped, staring at Steven. She could feel Fury bubbling inside her. How dare White Diamond do such a thing to her Steven?!

"Oh my stars," Peridot gasped.

"And then my gem reformed and it was like my other half," Steven continued. He mentioned how powerful his other half was, and unstable they were when they were separated.

"So Rose Quartz really is gone," Peridot mused. "Quite frankly I'm relieved that she is gone forever," the green gem confessed. "I actually like you just the way you are. You are so much better than she ever was."

"Thanks Peri," Steven smiled. It was nice to know such a thing.

"I agree too," Lapis added, placing a hand onto his shoulder. Steven smiled, hugging then both. He felt relieved and they were glad that he was all right.

Suddenly there was blast as splinters of wood was shattered everywhere. Steven was caught off guard as well as Peridot and Lapis. He brought his hands up to his head in defense as he turned to see the latter.

The front door of the barn had been blasted apart and some sort of Quartz gem was standing there. It was one that Steven recognized from healing into the pool with all the Diamonds.

"You!" The black Onyx glared at him with daggers. "You're the one who faked being Rose Quartz! You are Pink Diamond! Do you know what you did?! In faking your own shattering!"

"What? But I'm not-" Steven gasped not expecting the gem to punch him as his back slammed against the side of the wall.

"STEVEN!" Peridot and Lapis exclaimed, both of them charging at this Homeworld gem. They didn't know how it found it's way here to them, but they did just release a bunch of corrupted gems, several returning back to Homeworld and others staying as Crystal Gems.

Steven grunted, letting his pupils glow pink as he opened his eyes. He tried to summon his shield, but found himself being grasped by the throat faster than a blink of an eye.

Peridot and Lapis threw their attacks at this gem, Peridot with her metal spikes and Lapis with ice shards from the dew in the morning air.

The Onyx summoned a long blade, having deflected both Peridot and Lapis' attacks. Steve could feel his windpipe being squeezed as he choked, gasping for air.

"And now I'm going to shatter you!" One hand lifted the hem of his shirt and in one fluid motion yanked the gem directly out from his naval.

Lapis and Peridot gasped, frozen in shock as the gem dropped Steven, as blood was gushing everywhere seeping out from the hole in his stomach.

"Now I've finally got you," Onyx smirked, holding up the pink diamond gem. It began to glow, hovering into the air as none other than Pink Steven reformed.

Lapis stared in disbelief as did Peridot. So that was Pink Steven, Steven's other half that he was talking about. And to say, Pink Steven looked terrifying. With the way he turned his head, his face emotionless as he noticed the black gem there.

Steven gasped, blood oozing out from his wound as he groaned, reaching out towards his other half. Tears were pooling out from his eyes as his body grew weak. He couldn't even move.

That's when Pink Steven directed his emotionless glare towards Onyx. The black gem took a step back, taken aback from the terrifying glower that the pink gem was giving him.

"If any of you dared to hurt him," Pink Steven spoke, with a tone full of malice. "I will kill you," Pink Steven pointed directly at Onyx. "And everyone else."

Lapis and Peridot both stood there frozen, and beyond frightened by Steven's gem half. It was nothing like him, and completely unstable.

The moment Pink Steven opened his mouth and screamed everything seemed to shatter around them. The entire barn split into a million pieces, as splintered shards of wood flew everywhere. Onyx roared, grasping Steven's frail body just as Pink Steven threw a punch from about ten feet away, a massive blow that sent a shock wave directly at the black gem causing it to poof.

With a clink the gem fell onto the ground as Steven gasped.

"No... don't!" He rasped, reaching out feebly towards his other half. "Help me!"

In that moment, Lapis did what she could think of. She flew over towards Steven, lifting him up gently as she ignored the look Pink Steven gave at her. "Here," she handed him towards his other half hoping he would understand that she was only trying to help.

Pink Steven gently took Steven into his arms, as Steven hugged his gem half. He began to laugh, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. A bright glow signified that the two were finally reuniting once again.

And in their place, stood Steven looking perfectly fine, except for the dried up blood that had trailed over his stomach. Bending over he quickly bubbled the black gem, sending it off.

Steven gazed around noticing the entire destruction of the barn and the cracked dirt around them.

"Sorry about that...." he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Peridot and Lapis were both shocked, and utterly speechless.

"So that.... was your other half?..." Peridot collapsed onto her butt. "Oh my stars..."

"Can I just say.... that was..... AWESOME!" Lapis grinned widely. "You were so freaky, you were so amazing. I have never been more scared before, you were scarier than any of the diamonds combined! And you Steven.... you are like the most powerful gem ever!"

"Yeah, I know," Steven gazed at the blue gem. "But at least my human half keeps my gem half in check."

"And I'm glad you're okay," he froze as Lapis hugged him tightly.

"Me too," he closed his eyes embracing Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my short Steven Universe drabbles. Hope ya'll have a fabulous day!


End file.
